Kingdom Killed II
by ArchAngelSx
Summary: The defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin was thought to be the mark of a new era of peace, but little would the saviors of Honno-ji know that all it did was pave the way for an even more sinister evil... One that can make Xehanort at his lowest...look like a saint.
1. The Final End

**[Location: UNKNOWN; Time: UNKNOWN]**

In the ruins of a devastated fortress in a hell-lashed wasteland stands the same individual that visited Honno-ji some time ago, only this time she was also seen wielding a massive black scythe with a bird-like motif to it. In front of the figure stood three seemingly familiar figures all in their adulthoods, preparing to attack: Two women and a gentleman.

"You'll pay for what you have done to and at Destiny Island, Monster! You and your Master both will atone for what you did to Riku and Kairi!" The male shouted. He was of impressive build and has familiarly spiky hair

"They may have not have agreed with my methods of approach, but they still were Sora's friends and I'll be damned if I let their deaths amount to nothing!" One of the women shouted. She was slender yet well-endowed with a head full of ink black hair, sans an equally familiar red streak

"Although at this rate Ryuko, we're probably as close to damned as humanly possible considering how Honno-ji is all but the last known free inhabited world." The other Woman retorted. This one was a bit more developed than the other woman but had kept her hair to shoulder length at the longest.

"Even if that's the case Satsuki, we won't give up your birth land and my second home…Not without a fight!" That's right everyone! The three figures before this still unknown assailant with an obvious thirst for blood is none other than The Heroes of Honno-ji themselves: Sora and the Kiryuin Sisters and the battlefield was a ruined fortress constructed by Satsuki and her Elite Four to wage war on an evil far beyond anything they would ever imagine – even greater than Ragyo Kiryuin!

Without even uttering a single word, all the Masked Woman did was raise her left hand and wave it in the traditional 'Come get some' motion, and that's exactly what they have done… The first two to try and attack were the lovers who charged their foe, Keyblades in hand and Kamuis at the ready, and unleashed a fierce maelstrom of swings and strikes that would leave most dazed and/or diced. Yet despite their movements and mentalities being in synch, they were unable to so much as graze their enemy. Sora got hooked onto the scythe by his left shoulder and was thrown in Ryuko's direction. Satsuki attempted to retort with a combination of wind and light magic she picked up from Ventus in past years in an effort to exorcise the demon, but the dark force of the intended target proved far too powerful. As an answer, the Masked Woman then fired a bright red energy blast from her left hand that sent Satsuki sky bound for about 80 yards while smoke emitted from the left palm of the Masked Woman. Sora and Ryuko got their bearings back quick to react to what was happen next: The Masked Woman was flying towards Satsuki at a rapid pace ready to finish Satsuki off. Ryuko flew in to stop the execution itself while Sora swooped up to catch his sister-in-law from hitting her head too hard. Ryuko them slammed her Keyblade, Way of the Fist, into the sides of the figure's torso and followed up with a devastating uppercut into the chin guard of the helmet…an attack that will prove to be their very undoing… The scythe wielder dropped to the ground and laid in suspenseful silence.

"Did we get her?" Ryuko pondered

"…No, not even close." Satsuki replied as she felt shivers trickle down her spine

"_You didn't…"_

A telepathic message was sent to all involved parties. All Ryuko did as an answer was gulp in fear of what she is anticipating. As she stood there, the black clad woman levitated and rose front the ground stiff as a board, practically unfazed, physically speaking at least.

"_You did NOT…just strike! My! Helmet!"_

"Everyone…" Said Ryuko in a frightened tone

"Yes, Ryuko?" Sora and Satsuki said in unison, sharing the same tone as Ryuko did

"I think she's pissed off now." Ryuko replied, and she was right.

"_You all die! Right here! Right now! By my scythe!"_

The Masked Woman was then emitting a deadly and powerful black and red energy from her body and suddenly vanished from sight for a brief second; only to reappear in front of Ryuko in not even the blink of an eye. She delivered a fierce open palm slam that sent Ryuko hurdling into the destroyed defenses of their main base. Sora and Satsuki were the next to feel the wrath of the Masked Woman. Sora intercepted their foe, used his long time trusted Keyblade, Threads of Fate, to parry the incoming scythe strikes which weren't all that easy to stop given the speed of each attack as well the base size and weight of the weapon. The scythe looks like it'll require the likes of Ira to so much as even lift, let alone get in some basic swinging motion, yet this slender woman is able to fling it around with little to no effort; each swing from said woman fueled with the full intention of erasing the existence of Sora and the Sisters.

"_I can see why they call you a legend, old friend. Normal people wouldn't stay up after absorbing so much recoil. Your bones should be broken by now."_

"_Damnit all. It's like I'm getting struck by an enormous bladed battering ram!"_ Sora thought to himself

After Sora got the rhythm of the scythe blows padded down, he managed to get a hold of the weapon to cease the onslaught. "Gotcha now… Satsuki, your turn!"

The Masked Woman then looked to face the other sister and saw that Satsuki was charging up her new, improved, and more blood-efficient Clap of Thunder Mode. To make sure that she doesn't get away, Sora impaled their foe with his Keyblade in a harpoon-like mode and had the barbs extended for extra leverage. The Masked Woman was leaking a dark purple substance, perhaps it's the color of her blood once it's exposed to oxygen. Yet to Sora's surprise, the figure hardly flinched by the impalement and seems unfazed by the impending attack from the Kiryuin Heiress…"Cannons Firing!" Satsuki exclaimed

"In Three…! Two…! One…!" Junketsu counted down as the onboard weapon was charging.

"_Okay. That's just dirty fighting right there…and a bit suggestive too…"_

"IGNITE!" The eldest Kamui exclaimed as the weapon eventually fired off.

Sora kept his grip on her Keyblade for a little longer to guarantee a direct hit before relinquishing her grip on her Keyblade at just the last millisecond and flying off to a safe area to watch the damage. Sora then re-summoned his Keyblade for extra measure. A massive explosion resulted upon impact that really hindered vision with all the smoke that followed. The two of them decided to wait for it to clear out first and once it did… it was to no avail. The moment Sora left the Masked Woman behind, she was able to conjure an Electro Barrier that not only negated the attack, but added more power to her own inevitable retaliatory strike. A large puncture wound is still visible from where she was stabbed at, but was being healed at a rather impressive rate.

"_A- for effort though."_

All of a sudden, the Masked Woman vanished into thin air again without a sound or anything. Sora looked around to find where the figure went and went she turn to face his sister-in-law, he was greeted to a true horror show if there ever was one. Satsuki was seen coughing up a great fountain of blood and was levitating against her will. The cause of the blood fountain and levitation was clear as day: the Masked Woman was right behind the now once great Satsuki Kiryuin, scythe in hand and impaling her heart.

"SATSUKI!" Sora and the Kamuis exclaimed in revulsion

A few seconds later, she pulled the scythe out of Satsuki's chest and then decided to decapitate the dying Satsuki for additional measure, perhaps well-informed that the heiress has been well-prepared for virtually every outcome and sought to make sure no loose ends were left here; not like it'll make a difference.

"_No sleight of hand this time…"_

They all then watched as Satsuki slumped to her knees and eventually was flat on the ground bleeding profusely from wounds that has no chance of mending. In a fit of rage, Sora charged at the murderer of his lover's sister.

"Sora. Ryuketsu. Avenge my wearer…" those were his last few words before he expired.

In a flash, Sora and Ryuketsu engaged in the sub-form "Nikku Pondo" and resumed the attack to exact revenge on Satsuki's murderer. He delivered a fierce punch with the giant Life Fiber fist to where he impaled the Masked Woman earlier in hopes to aggravate the wound before it's completely healed. Much to Sora's luck, the attack that he had in mind had just the results he was looking for: the gashed reopened and the figure was heard assumingly coughing up blood. He continued his righteously vindictive assault on the Masked Woman for a few blows more until he made one miscalculated attack too many…as his next attack was heading straight for, you guessed it, the helmet.

"_Nobody…Strike… The helmet…"_

She sent her message as she caught Sora's giant Life Fiber Gauntlet mid-combo despite the injuries that she sustained and the size of said sub weapon used. She kneed Sora in the elbow, causing it to bend outwards and forcing Sora's weapon to drag him down to the dirt and howl in sheer agony in response. The Masked Woman then placed her left hand onto Sora's chest… and fired a red energy blast at point blank, a force that combined her already formidable powers and the energy she absorbed from Satsuki's laser attack. The results: Sora's organic heart, which was infused with Life Fibers through a last minute blood transfer courtesy of Ryuko Kiryuin, has gone AWOL. Sora dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes landing back first.

"_It was a good war, don't get me wrong…"_

"NOOO! SORAAAAA!" Ryuketsu exclaimed in sheer horror.

Before the Masked Woman was able to settle down, a familiar figure rushed over to the carnage, readied an equally familiar weapon, and managed to cut the Masked Woman's left arm off. This managed to get a vocal response out of her, but not in the way of words. Rather, she grunted in a clear sense of pain but was not ready to go down that easily. She grabbed her scythe with her other hand and try to slam Ryuko dead square in the side of her head with the blunt side of her weapon as blatant payback for earlier, but Ryuko was quick enough to dodge just in the nick of time in the direction of her deceased family Satsuki Kiryuin and Sora. The plan was to absorb the Life Fibers in Junketsu and Ryuketsu in hopes of evening the playing field, in which she succeeded in doing so, resulting in her Kamui taking on the form of "Fashion Week" for the first time in a while. After Ryuko felt the sudden surge of power course throughout her veins, she said "You and the fucked up in the head Cult that you represent…will pay for every single life that you took…! Starting with these two!" Before she went off to seek revenge, she took one last look at Sora and thought _"Worst case scenario, I won't be long… Well this is it, the Resistance's last stand!"_ and she knew it too considering they never thought to forge the "you-know-what" like they did against Ragyo. All that was left at this point was the spirit and willpower of one who have overcome many death ends beforehand and her wits about her as she transformed her Way of the Fist Keyblade into its sub-form, War is the Answer, which made the brass knuckle blade as well as that of the hand guard wrap around her hands while the rest of the weapon divided and done the same with her forearm. The results is that is as though she has rockets for arms and the Fists are the warheads. The Masked Woman then spun the scythe in a rapid speed to defend herself from the impending onslaught that was headed her way. Ryuko tried striking at her enemy valiantly but to no avail. Either her rocket-powered fist assault was parried with ease or just shy of their mark. Ryuko then wound up for one big punch that did seemed to give the Masked Woman pause for a bit. Once she was done, she threw her punch and all of a sudden the air in front of her started to tear itself asunder all while generating a great deal of smoke. Once the dust died down a bit, the Masked Woman was seen bending backwards to avoid the exact trajectory of the shredding whirlwind, and was doing so quite low to boot. She then bent herself forward again and grabbed her scythe from the ground.

"_All too easy…"_

"We're just getting started!" Ryuko said as she then began to formulate her next strategy. There was one thing that easily came to mind for her; one simple yet harsh challenge that came with fighting this individual _"That scythe is way too deadly for close quarters. I had the horror to watch as it took two lives right in front of me and I have high doubts that they were the only ones that blade laid claim to either."_ Ryuko thought to himself. As she continued to contemplate her next move, she then thought _"Yes! I've got it!"_ as she then morphed her Keyblade into a whip very much similar to that used by Terra's Lingering Will. She then flung said whip Keyblade towards the Masked Woman, particularly in the specific direction of the weapon in her possession. The extended base wrapped its way around the polearm of the scythe and the brass knuckle teeth interlocked with said base to assure that it doesn't slip away. With one mighty heave, she sent both the weapon and wielder alike sky bound.

"_Impressive…Most impressive…"_

Since the scythe that this person has been known for is nothing like a Keyblade, it cannot be recalled to the owner's hands at the drop of a hat. It can only either be summoned or withdrawn while it is in her hands. This gave Ryuko the advantage that she was literally dying for. She could slam the two into the dirt right here and now, and that's exactly what she did and what the leather-clad woman saw coming; it was either taste mud or release the weapon. Knowing full well that she can reclaim her weapon by… manual means later, she decided to let the weapon go and proceeded to dive bomb her prey. Ryuko then recalled his whip which then turned his weapon back to normal for the time being and muttered "Just what I was hoping for…" As she then morphed Way of the Fist into a weapon similar to the one Sora used against Ragyo on 'that day'. Her target however got wise really quick, yet did not even think of changing course. She was up to something… _"Surely she must see what she's about to get hit by…"_ Ryuko thought to herself as she was charging up the cannon "Well it's now or never!" She shouted as he pulled the trigger to hopefully vaporize her target who was in mid-descent. At the last second, the masked one nudged just above the projected path of the Ultima Laser blast. Ryuko kept adjusting to try and hit her but was completely unaware of what the Masked Woman was planning. Before long, Ryuko aimed the cannon way too high and lost her balance, falling over and causing the cannon to stop firing as a result. As Ryuko got her bearings back, she looked around and noticed that the Masked Woman had vanished again…along with her severed left arm. Before long the Masked Woman emerged from a 'dark corridor', left arm in tow. As Ryuko was still shaking the cobwebs of not being use to the massive weapon like Sora was, the Masked Woman then took advantage of this stagnation to reattach her left arm back into place. It took some pushing, churning, and twisting, but eventually the arm snapped right back into place and the regeneration powers she have also glued the two body parts back together in perfect harmony; not a nerve out of place either. After a second of recuperation, the Masked Woman then brought her legs together by the heels of her heavy leather boots and raised both her arms, and all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Before long, the defenses that once littered Honno-ji Fortress started to rise up seemingly on their own with the Masked Woman standing atop of one of the once buried cannons, but they were no longer under Kiryuin command this evening as scrap after scrap was spinning around in a nigh uncontrollable fashion doing their absolute best to try and strike at Ryuko herself which ended in a mix of these three fashions: either some got struck down, some missed her entirely, or some managed to nick her here and there. Eventually, the cannons that were still somewhat still intact began to fire at Ryuko, many of the blast coming no more than two centimeters away from a direct hit. Had it not been for Ryuko's innately enhanced reflexes and Fashion Week's movement speed, she'd be dead by now but it all became quite apparent to Ryuko now: the person in front of her was the literal mastermind behind this violent whirlpool of destruction. No longer satiated with being pushed back, she started to parkour off of some the floating scraps to get to the Masked Woman. The individual in question was watching and observing her movements and was adjusting the cannons to keep up with Ryuko, but to no avail much to her surprise.

Ryuko was just within striking distance of his foe as she had her Keyblade now in a mace-like state. Ryuko was prepared to stop this as she made her maddening leap toward her target. The Masked Woman responded by flinging a rather sizable piece of scrap metal into Ryuko from the side but as she did so, her adversary also had vanished. "Hmmm?" This was perhaps the only vocal response that anyone will get out of this person for a very long time. After she looked around to check which angle Ryuko was going to approach from, the Masked Woman then slumped her head down as though she was in deep thought all while still causing this chaos that surrounded her. She was, in truth, trying to sense his presence which wound up being in a strangely familiar pattern. Then it occurred to her: the piece of the ruined defenses she threw earlier! Her best guess: Ryuko latched onto it to wait for this chance. That explains why the Masked Woman can still sense her. The minute she looked in its direction, her suspicions were spot on! She saw Ryuko jumping off it which was not too far away from her location, Keyblade still in its mace configuration. Ryuko had actually managed to get a great grip on the art of power suppression, even if it was far from perfect. With one mighty swing, Ryuko not only sent both herself and the Masked Woman falling, she also got the steel-storm to finally stop and… dug in deep into the right side of the figure's helmet, although it wasn't enough to hit bone or anything of the person's actual head. In the descent, Ryuko could hear a snarled breathing pattern beneath the helmet. She clearly went off the deep end this time.

"_Is it the absolute duty of you Keyblade wielders to just piss everyone off, or is it just you Kiryuins!?"_

Just as Ryuko was about to pull her Keyblade out, the Masked Woman grabbed hold of the weapon itself with her right hand to deny Ryuko the pleasure of seeing her without a full face helmet. The killer can still feel the pieces of the dark materials rattling inside the helmet and use her psychic powers to locate and slowly have then reassembled as she slowly allowed Ryuko to pull the mace-shaped Keyblade back into her possession. The more Ryuko did so the more she was starting to realize what the Masked Woman was doing. She was slowly piecing her helmet back together. To assure that she didn't get interrupted, the Masked Woman then grabbed Ryuko by the neck with her left hand and tried to choke the life out of her. By the time the mace shaped Keyblade left The Masked Woman's headspace entirely, it looked as though nothing ever happened at all. Not a crack or anything to be found. She then decided to flip positions between her and Ryuko just as they were about to hit the surface and parkour off of Ryuko's face, which only further accelerated Ryuko's descent. The results was a mushroom cloud of dust with Ryuko dead-on at the epicenter…in a crater in the shape of her body while the other woman gently and gracefully floated downward. After observing the carnage, the Masked Woman then walked away from Ryuko a bit, raised her right arm to psychically pull her scythe back…only to have said right arm slashed off by Ryuko this around who dug a burrow from where she landed to just below where the Masked Woman's right arm was extended.

"_Oh, not again!"_

The Masked Woman 'said' to Ryuko as she saw her right arm fall off. The very weapon she was trying to collect earlier also landed short of its destination as a result of the interruption.

"_You just don't know when to quit and surrender, do you…? You really DO remind me of 'them'…"_

Just after she vented once more, armor plating then surrounded her leather boots and only left glove on account of her right one being a little…absent-minded. Ryuko then charged at the Masked Woman who simply stood there waiting for the final charge of this last stand. Despite Ryuko's best efforts to overpower her by combining her Keyblade's sub-form and her Kamui that was resized and upgraded over the years, the Masked Woman knocked away every single strike that ever came her way with either her left gauntlet or her greaves. Every opening she had she got in a few hit to further dazed Ryuko, which only added to the overwhelming advantage that she had from the beginning. After she delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Ryuko spinning, The Masked Woman then rushed over and grabbed her right arm and repeated the same process she did with the left arm; with the exact same results as before except that now that she has her arm attached, she can now use its gauntlet as well. She looked at Ryuko who was only getting her bearings back and 'said'.

"_This is finally the end of the Kiryuin Lineage as well as the Keyblade's existence."_

"You wouldn't be the first one to try and take my life, and there is that chance." Ryuko retorted, recalling the numerous attempts on her life that were made by many a corporate villain. In the heat of things, Ryuko also asked "By the way, who is it that you are referring to? Old friends of yours or something?"

"_I promise: you'll never know…"_

The wind gusted a bit as they stood and stared each other down for about fifteen seconds. In a flash, Ryuko seemingly vanished once again while the Masked Woman stood idling by. As though she was waiting on the next move. A microsecond later, Ryuko reappeared with her 'War is the Answer' configuration. And was resuming the attack which prove to be futile as the Masked Woman combined both her Hand to Hand skills to parried the brutal melee attacks and thrashing her target with stray pieces of scrap in the same manner as she pull off the tornado but less violent. The Masked Woman was then caught off guard by yet another dismembering attack to her left arm. The Masked Woman however, was quick to retort as she then booted Ryuko, grabbed her scythe, gave chase and was seen impaling Ryuko once again. This time, the Masked Woman decided to land for a bit and proceeded to slam her to the ground over and over and over again without remorse or regret. After about a minute of doing so, the Masked Woman then pulled her scythe out from Ryuko's body, returned to where her dismembered arm went, and managed to put it back into place (again). After getting her left arm's bearings back, she then grabbed her scythe once again, returned to where Ryuko was laying down at, jammed her scythe into Ryuko's body one last time, revealing the Life Fiber infused heart within her, and prepared to deliver the death blow to her foe. As the Masked Woman stood in victory, she conjured her dark purple Ethereal Blades, knelt down to where Ryuko's exposed heart was at, and then formed her blades in an 'X' pattern once more. She then thinks to herself _"I'll see you in the next timeline, Ryuko Kiryuin…"_, and then…snipped.

As one final vindictive, Ryuko swore out "Fuck you, Nexv-!" was all she was able to get out before her Life Fiber heart was split in half, preventing any form of regeneration of revival comebacks. Before long, Ryuko's body began to disintegrate into the air itself. The victor then withdrew her ethereal blades, sat her scythe down, formed a throne out of the molten steel that remained after the deed was done and proceeded to lounge in it.

* * *

**The year is 32 A.D.E. (After the Death of Eraqus). A dark force unlike any has seen before has awoken approximately 20 years ago; a scant few months following the defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin. This dark force and its demented following, The CoS, has fought against the Keyblade led resistance for the last 15 years. In an effort to preemptively snuff out the Kiryuins before they even get a chance to create and lead the steadfast interstellar military force that laid waste to so many of their devotees, the cult sent an assassin, a once undead and now one of their top inquisitors, to kill Sora and the Kiryuin Sisters before The Grand Opening even happens. Thankfully Sora saw such a plan coming a mile away and dispatched his own sentinel to protect the younger versions of themselves. Now it was only a matter of which one of the two will get to all three of the teenagers first to deal the decisive blow against destiny itself.**


	2. An Eerie Origin

_A/N: This Chapter was originally meant to be a flashback epilogue for another chapter, but it eventually got a little too dragged out so I decided to make this a standalone chapter instead._

**[Location: Unknown; Time: Approximately 16 years prior to the events of Kingdom Killed I]**

The scenery was breathtaking in every single way. The streets were basically made of marble, the buildings were beautifully sculpted and highlighted with gold, the sky was so peaceful and vibrant with its crimson colored clouds yet borderline everlasting golden sunlight, a definite far cry from most other worlds, and most of all of the sky is that it was all around at all times on account of the fact that this world was perpetually floating in the air. Whether it be by some unknown and unseen technological advances of this world or if it's through some powerful and ancient magic in the works remains unclear… at least to a certain someone visiting this world from…let's say far, far away. This person was a rather…. 'well-developed' female and is wearing a light violet coat akin to those used and worn by The Organization, hood up and everything. This individual decided to pop by over to a nearby library and peruse some of this world's history and knowledge, her curiosity taking a strangely strong hold on her. After about three hours of studying this place's backstory, one tome in particular nabbed her like a fish onto a barbed hook. As she grabbed it, a familiar voice run in her head, a conversation that had happened not too terribly long ago either.

"_I stumbled upon a most unique world. Tranquil and simple."_

A male voice rung in her head. As she pulled it out from the bookshelf, a sinister looking symbol was seen on the front cover of the tome

"_What knowledge did that one bear? Anything like the Keyblade Graveyard?"_

A woman's voice said, most likely her own. Against her better judgement, the woman opened the tome and began reading its contents; eyes widening by the story that it details…or perhaps, of events yet to come.

"_Despite its humble nature in comparison to the Graveyard, this world in particular harbored a foul tale…"_

The male voice responded. As the woman grew more and more anxious, she removed the hood from her head and underneath…was none other than Ragyo Kiryuin herself back in her younger years, undergoing a quick tour of the worlds herself to see what knowledge she could pry from them. The conversation she is recalling is no doubt one she had with Xehanort.

"_And what madness did this world had to hide from others?"_

Ragyo's voice from back then asked. In the present, Ragyo eyes were continuing to widen as she kept soaking up its contents like a sponge into water.

"_A prophecy. One known to very few as 'The Rise of the Dark Lord' or as more popularly darker name 'The Day the Skies Bleed'."_

Xehanort's voice from back then elaborated. As Ragyo continued to read the tome, a particular passage caught her undivided attention. As she sought to continue reading, she heard a commotion coming from outside. She quickly snapped back to immediate reality and rushed out into the streets and followed the flow of foot traffic. She asks one of the world's locals "What's going on?"

"It's happening again… the same human woman from before." The civilian replied with sheer sadness and horror on his face.

"Before?" Ragyo asked

"Yeah, she was a victim of some sort of dark cult about nine months ago. With all the evidence around us at the time we could only assume that they-" the civilian continued

"Don't say it…" Ragyo said, deciding it would be wise to just cut the person off right there and then. Ragyo then thought to herself _"Wait a minute! Nine months!? That could only mean-!" _The more she walked the more she then realized that her destination to see the source of this turmoil was the large cathedral; this world's central highlight. As she was slowly making her way to the cathedral, Ragyo's mind sunk back to the conversation she had with Xehanort

_"What will befall us when this prophecy is fulfilled?"_

Ragyo's voice from then asked

_"A terrible and terrifying force is unleashed upon the realm of light and all civilization…will be forced to bend to a most unholy deity. Which is THE very reason I must forge the x-blade! __I must use its power, and in turn that of Kingdom Hearts itself, to wipe out the wicked worshipers of this evil being that litter and pollute their worlds, lay waste to his shrines of sinful rites and rituals, and with luck…smite the blasphemous one himself."_

Xehanort revealed

_"And the other guy; Braig was it? Does he know?"_

Ragyo from then asked

_"There's a wise saying that goes 'The fewer the people that knows a secret, the less likely that secret will get out'." _

Xehanort from then told her.

"_Perhaps it's for the best then. He always came off to me as somewhat…sketchy."_

Ragyo back then retorted. In the here and now of thing as Ragyo got closer to the cathedral, she could swear that she can hear the sound of screaming, like someone is going through the worst kind of pain imaginable. The rape victim perhaps?

_"Yes, the 'Dark Lord' as I mentioned has eyes and ears almost everywhere, but thankfully worlds that reside in between the realms are out of his reach like Traverse Town or the Training Grounds that I've shared with my old friend Eraqus. I can promise you that there are probably more than just those select few, but it would take one quite some time to sift through them."_

Xehanort educated Ragyo on the potential perception of the looming threat.

_"Then it is safe to say that this boondocks world known as Twilight Town is among that number?"_

Ragyo from then asked worried over the possibility of interdimensional eavesdropping.

_"You needn't worried. The answer to that question is in the name itself."_

Xehanort answered, relieving some excessive tension from Ragyo's part

_"Then…we can start our secret war against destiny itself in earnest?"_

Ragyo from then inquired

_"Indeed…" _

Xehanort answered with confidence in his voice. As Ragyo approached the center of the panic, she then she's a dark haired woman lying on the central alter, clearly the source of the pained howls that echoed the halls. Over 90% of her body looks like it was once scorched from head to toe at some point and blood trickled down her legs. Her suspicions were true after all. She took a quick look back into the book she had only just remembered taking with her before closing it and hiding it again. Ragyo then asked the woman's caretaker "Was this woman burned by any chance?"

"Child, the pain she is going through is far worse than you could possibly fathom. Her very soul was practically scorched by the most unholiest of hellfire." The old woman answered

"I've heard rumors about this happening almost a year ago as well as…certain advances… Does that mean…?" Ragyo asked slowly, only to receive a few up and down nods in response. Within seconds, the screaming then resumed and was even more intense than it was before she got to the building. Though granted she wasn't this up close, it was still a clear sign that she was in even greater suffering than she was a few minutes ago. The caretaker thought it was best to shoo Ragyo away, for both their sakes, to which Ragyo surprisingly complied with by walking a few feet away, leaning her back onto a nearby marble pillar, and crossed her arms. _"Could her agony possibly be linked to…the child? Is the being she's in labor with leeching off her mother's life force? Like a parasite? It's certainly a far cry from normal pregnancies. And I should know since I did it twice." _Ragyo thought to herself.

"Keep pushing. You're almost through it, Angela. Just a little more." The caretaker said, encouraging the woman in question that she's nearly through the worst of it all.

"_Angela…I shall remember that name."_ Ragyo thought to herself. As she decided to slip into her head, remembering some of the good times she had with Xehanort, a newer, far younger, higher pitched cry can be heard from where Angela was at. _"A younger voice now… The infant by chance?"_ Ragyo decided to get off the marble support and check on the 'Angela Problem' and what she saw made someone as cold-blooded as her get chills, straight down to the marrow and all. The baby looked as though the very same hellfire that once scorched the mother had also done the same with the baby as well. The baby's skin is an ashen color, but what really stood out in Ragyo's point of view…were the crimson satanic markings that littered the infant's flesh from head to toe. Ragyo felt the urge to pull out the book she got from that library and much to her shock… the marking on the baby's forehead and that on the front cover of the book she picked up…were an exact match! Ragyo Kiryuin doesn't show fear, ever. But this mere child, who just crawled out of the womb not even five minutes ago, was making her rattle to the core. She felt as though this infant could possibly even kill her or Xehanort…just by looking at them. Ragyo was putting her left hand to her nose to block out the pungent darkness that this infant reeked of; darkness of which that makes Xehanort look like an air freshener. When the child opened her eyes and saw Ragyo holding her hand to her nose with her feared expression, the baby began to cry and suddenly, the entire chapel began to rumble! "WH-What's going on, Grand Master!?" She asked frantically

"The newborn…! She's…everything that we feared she would be…" the old woman answered

"_The rumbling is coming…from this infant crying!?"_ Ragyo thought to herself. The fear in Ragyo's eyes only got worse. In a desperate attempt to quell the current chaos, Ragyo drew a Life Fiber Dagger, with her intentions as clear as day: She seeks to erase the infant from existence, which only got the baby to intensify her wails; with corresponding results. Despite her aims towards the child, everyone was too busy trying to save themselves from the pieces of the sanctum that came crumbling down to even be bothered with Ragyo and what she planned to do. The old lady tried to stop her but was knocked out clean with a simple neck chop. Ragyo was kind enough to catch the elder before she met with the floor. All that was left was Angela and that…'thing'. Just as Ragyo was about to thrust the knife into the child's flesh, the entire blade down to damn near the hilt was sliced right off. The old woman was as unarmed as always and nobody else dared to intervene. Sweat began to run down her forehead as she came to a logical conclusion: The infant that she sought to kill! _"Im-Impossible! If this girl can cause this kind of destruction as an infant…I dread of what she would be capable of as an adult! Just as a teenager is enough to send chills down my spine!"_ No longer wanting to be put in the spotlight and crossfire any longer than necessary, Ragyo took the book and made a beeline for the exit of the church. She manages to escape before the overhead doorway gave way and cuts off the occupants of the cathedral from the outside world. With most of everyone distracted by this incident, Ragyo then heads for an alleyway, opened a dark corridor, and escaped back to her world of Honno-ji City.

**[Back at Honno-ji City]**

A Dark Corridor materialized in Ragyo's personal quarters and out from the gate came the woman in question herself. She made her way towards her secret room in the OLF's Chambers. She entered the password for it and made haste down the stairs. She had to make sure that there was as little of a chance to be eavesdropped as possible so she made sure that the console that grants entry into this part of the building retracted and that the hidden doorway closed once she was in the stairwell. After a minute of silence, the connection was complete and successful. Xehanort had appeared in front of her in his usual demeanor "Ah…you have returned. What troubles you tonight, my dear Ragyo?" Xehanort asked. Ragyo was still in a panicked state from what she had gone through. He then asked "It's not like you to be so quiet like this, my dear. You're not even trying to striptease me. So unlike you indeed. What happened before you reached out to me this time?"

"'It' has begun, my liege…!" Ragyo answered in a rushed tone as she held up the tome she picked up from the world she visited

"Oh no…You don't mean…?" Xehanort gulped

"Yes…I do. The Seed of True and Pure Evil… has gestated." Ragyo said in a timid tone

"I see now. So you **have** been to-" Xehanort asked, only to be cut short of his question

"Yes. That I have. According to the book, we'll only have about… sixteen years until… the skies run red with its own blood. The world of which that will have the unfortunate fate to be dubbed 'Grounds Zero' – still anybody's guess at this rate, but I have high doubts that those pacifists are willing to keep a living… bomb for that long. They'll either kick the thing out or… it'll likely wind up leaving on its own accord. Either way, I have high doubts that anyone… or anything can possibly killed that child now, let alone tame its unfathomable power." Ragyo informed, sounding a little more collected now she has someone to inform about this development.

"From what I recalled, The Terrible One had quite the fan base in the aftermath of the Life Fiber's near extinction. Their descendants, who no doubt inhabit the worlds of today, continuing their unholy traditions, rites, and worships in secrecy from the rest of their homes." Xehanort pitched in

"The way you worded your lecture makes it feel as though they were waiting for a chance like that." Ragyo hypothesized with an index finger across her chin.

"Yes. You are correct. The symbol on the book as well as what you saw on the offspring are his way of announcing his coming as well as a symbol of power. Many of his worshippers all yearn for the branding for the promise of its immense power but very few even lived long enough to tell the tale of its strength. More markings mean more power and more power mean greater risk."

"Then the child who was just born that I saw. What of it?"

"Read the book, my dear. You'll find your answer."

Ragyo did just that and as she skimmed through certain parts of it, she then stumbled upon a section that was related to the topic at hand "I see now. Those born of his seed are innately immune to its averse effects. Those that were imbedded with the marking are known to show some shock and nausea, but with practice the harshness of these side-effects are reduced to the point of them becoming nil. Those of his seed, these 'Heirs', are able to harness this power without the risk of keeling over. Although thorough training may be required to maximize control over some abilities his mark brings that other mortals would deem unnatural." Ragyo then reached into her pocket and brought out the remains of the Life Fiber dagger. "That would explain how she did this to the weapon I had stashed just in case I had to get rough with any flirts that might happen upon me."

"And to think she only just came out of the womb. What's the mother's name?" Xehanort inquired

"Angela." Ragyo answered

"Last name?"

"The monks never said, but smart money says her first one is soon to be changed, but I'll remember her by Angela alone. Plain and normal sure, but significant enough nonetheless for the face of agony and fear she had while in labor has long since been engraved into my psyche… as well as the monster she gave birth to."

"Damn shame you never got the last name though. If you had, the child would be easier to track down for a later occasion. I'm quite positive that they'll give the child her mother's last name over…that thing that gave her that child in the first place." Xehanort conveyed "Still…You said you memorized the child's appearance, right?"

"Yes. That I did. Typical Caucasian features for an infant, ash colored skin, strands of deep violet hair, and of course…'those'. The rest is up to chance at this point." Ragyo answered, admitting that she at least has some sort of means to track the hell spawn down

"You are basically racing against the clock, you know that?" Xehanort more or less mocked his secret apprentice

"Yes, I'm quite aware of the odds stacked against us… Which is why I'll have 'her' do most of the scouting for us."

"Harime! Of course!" Xehanort shouted a bit as he recalled what his 'secret sauce' resulted in. "She can scout about the worlds just as freely seeing she is combined with the Life Fibers themselves as well as my ability to channel the darkness at will."

"Exactly. We can have her sneak into that world on a regular basis to keep tabs on the Dark Lord's spawn. With that deadly dark musk of hers, I have doubts that Nui would ever lose her trail. Once Nui finds out where the child of evil is being sent to, and believe me they will get rid of her, I will see to her execution myself. In the meantime, I'll see if I can get some leads on my ex-husband on my own." Ragyo stated her plans

"If your story on your encounter with the Heir is true, then it is in Nui's best interest that she remains as far away as possible. If she tries anything, it'll cause an unnecessary panic and, worst case scenario, MY seed…will have gone to waste." Xehanort retorted, adding that Nui must minimized all interactions with that world's inhabitants. Especially the Heir.

"Understood. May Our Hearts…Be Our Guiding Keys." Ragyo finished as they closed off communications for now. She then made her long journey up the stairs again and after a dragged out trip back to the Life Fiber's Chamber and the door was hidden from view once again, she proceeded to stare into the orange that is the Life Fiber, the coloration of each individual thread vaguely reminding her of the markings that littered the baby's flesh.

As she eventually dozes off, she was suddenly caught off guard by a high-pitched yell "Hellooooooooo, Mommyyyyyy!"

Ragyo gasped in response and turned around and there stood Nui Harime who looks the same way she did in the present prior to her losing her left eye to Soichiro Matoi "Nui! Didn't I tell you not to surprise me like that?" Ragyo replied

"Aww… I'm sorry, mommy. You just looked down in the dumps right now and was wondering what was wrong." Nui responded, feeling sad now that Ragyo wasn't doing too well. "Is there something you need done? Something that may need my…special abilities?" She asked her mother

"Hmm…come to mention it, there **is** something I need help with." Ragyo answered, deciding it's time to break the ice with her. "There's a certain someone that I need to keep tabs on. You are **not** to attack her or any of the locals there. Just keep an eye on her. Let me know if this person has left that world and inform me of her destination."

"Okay-dokie, Mommy!" Nui saluted her mother as she started to make her way back to the REVOCS production facility, only for her to do an immediate about-face back to Ragyo and asked "Wait! Who was it that I'm supposed to keep watch on and where would I find them?"

"Oh that's right. I never even gave the details." Ragyo shot back, admitting that she completely flaked. She then wrote down the details of the person in questions, details that were an exact match of the infant she had the unfortunate fate of meeting on that world she visited today. "Here you go. This should give you all that you need to know about her as well as dimensional coordinates. Also, I would like it if you kept that updated as time goes by. Physical attributes, fashion senses, general mood towards life in general if we need to get into absolute specifics."

"Thank you, mommy!" Nui smiled as she was given her newest free time task. A task that'll drag on for the next decade or so before moving on to her failed attempt on Master Yen Sid's life.

**[12 Years Later]**

Another hooded individual was seem skulking around the same world that Ragyo visited years ago. This time the coat was a shade of pink, the figure seem to be significantly smaller than Ragyo in all dimensions, and there was a lot of familiar looking blonde hair protruding from the hood. She was seen sniffing around, seemingly looking for something…or some**one**. After a while of sniffing around, the figure lifted her hood and underneath revealed to be none other than Nui Harime. She decided to ask some of the locals for leads to the person that she was tasked with keeping tabs on: The Heir. She headed for the place where it all started and looked around for the same person that Ragyo met way back when. Once she saw the elderly woman, Nui ran up to her and asked "I'm a close buddy of Angela's child. Can I play with her right now? I looked all over the place and can't seem to find her."

"Friends with 'her' are you?" The elder asked "Well that is strange. She never took me for the kind to have any friends given what she is, so I find that very hard to believe. Besides, after a freak accident too many, the city voted to have the child ousted from the realm. I did all I could to help her control what she was reluctantly bestowed. The rest now is up to her." She informed

"Any chance you know where she went? I really do miss her." Nui asked with a puppy eye look on her face.

"As I've said, I never seen her with anyone besides me and her mother. I find you story very difficult to believe." The old and wise one answered.

As she did so, Nui's nose was hard at work once again. For some reason, she managed to pick up the scent here of all places. Her attention was then drawn to one of the sections of the living quarters of the temple which began to pick on her curiosity. After a bit of sniffing, Nui returned her attention to the city elder and replied "You're right after all. I might have mistaken my friend for someone else. You don't mind if I have a look around, do you? You know just touring the place."

"Sorry, but something tells me that you overstayed your welcome." The keeper and guardian of this particular speck of existence said, insisting that Nui takes her leave.

In an out of view part of the living quarters, a dark corridor was seen materializing. Nui then looked back up at the elder one last time before saying "I'll be back." The Master Tailor then took her leave, or so the old woman was led to believe. Once Nui was out of the temple, she kept frolicking about the town almost in a random pace and direction until she saw a dark corridor in an alleyway. "There we are. Right where I pictured it would be." She smirked a devious smirk as she walked into the corridor and on the other side, she emerged into the living quarters of the temple of this world, now completely undercover _"I'm in."_ She thought as her nose picked up the other dark being's lingering scent once again. _"As I thought: it is way stronger in here than it was downstairs."_ She then followed the scent to the room that it was coming from. Before she decided to go hardball on the place after being impeded, more so than her normal routine visits of this world went, she opted for a more subtle approach having recalled her orders to NOT cause any chaos in this world – only to observe. She utilized one of her sewing tools to slit her left index finger slightly to expose a Life Fiber to scan and observe the room discreetly – in a similar manner of which Sora did at Yen Sid's Tower. Much to Nui's surprise, no one was there for to greet her; not even to pester. She poked around the room, hoping to find a lead that will take her to her observation target. If this individual has indeed migrated elsewhere, then Nui must do whatever it takes to track her down and report the new location to Ragyo; everything else has been kept up-to-date so far. All she needs to do now is give an update on the location and everything will be ready when Ragyo is prepared to strike. Nui looked all over the room for a hint and just as she was about to give up after about five minutes of frantic fast-paced searching, she stumbles upon a journal; most likely written by the person that Nui's was observing for the past decade or so. Nui opened it and began reading its contents and although it was quite enlightening as well as entertaining for her to read about the sad tales of this particular creature, she also noticed that a lot of the journal pages were crossed out with a black marker, redacting much of the journal in its entirety. _"Well nuts! This girl's need for seclusion makes Satsuki look like a social superstar!" _The Master Tailor thought to herself. Despite the censorship that was displayed in the journal, whether it was to hide her more embarrassing tales or to keep would-be busybodies out of the loop, Nui didn't lose heart in hoping to find the location of the Heir. Later with will and luck, she managed to find the incantations to a teleportation spell…as well as dimensional coordinates; the latter of which was all she needed given her ability to simply open up dark corridors at will. "JACKPOT!" Nui shouted aloud, only for her to remember that she was supposed to be incognito. "Crap…"

"Hey! That little blonde never left the town nor temple, did she!?" The elder shouted, realizing that she has been had for the last time by Nui Harime

"_Well, got all I need to know at least…but it never it hurts to be safe."_ Nui thought to herself as she materialized another dark corridor. _"Better check out the coordinates written here to make sure they're legit."_ She step into the gate and it managed to vanish just in the nick of time before the doors came swinging open.

From behind the door came the city elder and a posse of bodyguards for safe measure. They all looked around for the intruder that is Nui Harime, but have been unable to find any traces of her presence in the room. "We can't seem to sense her anymore." One of the guards said

"I'm sure there are still traces of her being here!" The elder said, confident that Nui was here as they started to double their search, looking for anything out of the ordinary. _"I never would have predicted that something like this would happen. If I had known it would be the case, I should have had her room cleaned out sooner." _She thought to herself as she was skimming across the dresser and as she did so, she noticed that there was a rectangular shape clean spot amidst the dust that had accumulated over the course of a few days. The elder knows the shape all too well. _"Oh no…my predecessors preserve us… She took my student's diary."_

**[On the other side of the Dark Corridor]**

Nui was in a city of a thrilling appearance during night time as she was searching around for the person she was ordered to observe for so long. As she was searching around downtown, she was getting bumped and pushed around quite a bit. Part of her wanted to let loose just for the hell of it, but she also wants to make her mommy Ragyo as happy as can be so instead of making a ruckus she decided to steel herself and endured the annoyance of the crowd pushing her around. _"Focus, Nui…Focus! Don't break now!"_ She commanded herself while looking around and she was doing so, she spotted a figure in deep blue cloak. Nui's eyes widened as she remembered the exact design of said cloak like the back of her hand, but as she recalled she must get a clear look of the person underneath just to be safe so she proceeded to follow the individual throughout the city. _"Nowhere left to turn."_ Nui continued to stalk the person in the deep blue cloak at a careful pace and distance as to not give herself away so easily, but with every turn Nui makes to keep her target in view said person keeps taking more scenic routes as though this person knows that they're being followed. Before long Nui tracked her target to an alleyway; an excellent place for her to unravel the cloak without causing chaos or whatnot _"I have you now. This game of Hide and Seek is over."_ Nui then entered the alleyway herself. As she got about halfway into the alley, she just realized that something was indeed terribly wrong with this final stretch of her mission – she can't move her feet and all of a sudden, her entirely body was lifted from the ground! _"Oh no…"_

"What were those called again…? Ah right. Life Fibers. I know the disgusting scent of those things a lightyear away. Did you really think I wasn't aware of someone like you tracking me throughout the city?" Called out a girl's voice. It was cold yet quiet – the kind that would likely send chills down the spine of even Satsuki Kiryuin herself. The source of the voice step forward to reveal hints of the cloak that Nui was tracking earlier, confirming her suspicions after all. Although her cloak no longer shrouds her figure, the rest of her is currently obstructed due to the dense shadows of the alley alone. The only things that can be made out is a bright white glow in her hooded eyes and deep black glow around her left hand which was raised up as she used her powers to suspend Nui.

"Wait! Y-You know about even those!?" Nui said in horror as she realized that there a slight possibility that she was played from the start.

"Spending time in the archives really does a brain a lot of good. Keeps you well-learned, gets your mind off of pointless stress, and can even set one's emotions at ease. Oh, and just so you know, I've been on to that stalking habit of yours since I was six. It's strange though. You've been lurking in the shadows for so long…and yet you haven't age an hour. My best guess is that you were born with those Fibers in your being; most likely artificially." The girl replied, confirming that she knew about Nui's presence near her for a long time as well as a great deal of the Master Tailor's bio-structure. This only causes Nui's eyes to widen even more.

"_Dear mother of Xehanort…"_ Nui thought to herself as she now learned that she and Ragyo…might have been a little way in over their heads.

"I really don't give one half damn of who sent you. But as someone who knows too much about me, you're a bearer of hazardous knowledge. For all I care, 'He' might have been the one that sent you here to keep tabs on me." The hooded girl coldly continued

"But I was sent here by mommy Ragyo…" Nui said aloud, completely puzzled by what she was being spoon-fed right this instant. She thought to herself _"Wait! If by 'him'…does she mean…?"_

"'Mommy Ragyo?' It matters little. You've absorbed too much about me for too long." She then clenched her left hand slightly. This caused Nui to start getting blue in the head as she was now struggling to breathe.

"_Is it too late to say that this might be a misunderstanding…?"_ Nui's thought process continued

"You know too much about me and maybe even my dark powers; I can't let you live…" She clenched her left hand even more to the point where Nui has went from blue to eggplant purple. Her eyes were even rolling into her head from the suffocation.

"_Yeah, it too late!"_ Nui mentally screamed in agony as she was having her artificial life crushed out of her.

"I'm very sorry to do this, but you must die…" Her left hand closed in its entirety and as a result, a fierce cracking sound can be heard from Nui's neck. The mystery girl had snapped Nui's spinal column in two. She then reopened her left and had her palm pointing upward. At that motion, a unique variation of a dark corridor was opened right beneath where Nui was once levitated against her will and now was dropped straight into it, being warped to Ancient Masters know where. _"Wow. That was pretty cold, even for me. This crap right here was the exact reason why I was exiled in the first place. Well then again, I would have wound up leaving on my own will regardless hoping that it will spare the place that I once called home, even if they don't appreciate the sacrifice."_ She thought as she was now alone once again, this time for sure. As she was walking down the alley, the girl then thought to herself _"Wait a minute! If she really couldn't die from that, then does that mean that she's…!? No… If she was, she would have been far more persistent. Besides, Life Fibers are the very bane of 'his' existence. Not to mention, I still have three more years left. It's slated to happen when I turn sixteen…"_ She then wrapped herself in her cloak again, found a spacious spot in the alleyway, sat down at said spot, and proceeded to try and get some sleep.

**[Back at Honno-ji during night time]**

A dark corridor was seen materializing just outside of Kiryuin Manor. And out of it came an unconscious Nui Harime tumbling all over the place. She sat there near the main entrance for a good ten minutes before she finally pieced her vertebrate back together; she shook her head after she fully came to. Never has she been so humiliated in her life, but she feels as though it was worth it now that she knows the location of the child from way back when. And now that she know the location's name in mind, her years of observation has at long last been complete. And even better for her, once she got her bearings back in place she immediately recognized where she was at now: she was home right away. She scrambled for the front door and once she opened it emerged Satsuki Kiryuin in her middle school years "Ah! Big Sis Satsuki! What a relief it is to see you! Have you got business to attend with mommy too?" Nui yelled in joy of the sight of her 'sister'.

Satsuki on the other hand, was not as joyous and was looking borderline exhausted to be exact. She then decided to take the time to answer Nui's question and replied "Actually, my business with her as well as this place has already concluded for the month. If it's urgent for you to see her, I think you might find her in her quarters if not in her 'special place'."

"Thank you, Satsuki! You take care of yourself, you hear!? Don't want mommy to see you all TOO banged up out there now do we?" Nui thanked Satsuki

"Heh…You're a fine one to talk. I actually heard something, or perhaps some**one**, hit the streets in front of the mansion just as I was preparing to take my leave. And the prints on the street look awfully human shaped if you ask me." Satsuki retorted with a pinch of humor in her voice which got Nui to blow raspberries in Satsuki's direction. Instead of perpetuating things with Nui any further, Satsuki decided to conclude her visit in earnest and said "See you again in four weeks."

"Spoil Sport Satsuki. The only time she's laughs is at someone else's expense, usually either mine or mommy…" Nui muttered, then suddenly "OH WAIT! That's right! I got to report my findings to Momma!" She shrieked as loud as she could as she suddenly remembered the very reason she was outside of Honno-ji to start with as she scrambled into the mansion in search of her 'mother'. She started off with first place that she could possibly be at: The Life Fiber's Chambers which to Nui's joy she was right there in front of the Original Life Fiber. "Guess who just got baa-ack!?"

"Nui! Great to see you again." Ragyo said as she hugged her 'perfect' daughter as she finally returned "I take it you ran into Satsuki on your way here."

"Yeah. She always looking for some reason to poke fun at me."

"Hey. Don't let it bother you, alright? It's not like she'll be long for this world anyway. So did you get any updates for me?" Ragyo asked, eager to hear the latest from 'that' child

"Do I ever!?" Nui answered as she pulled out the diary of the girl that they have been observing for years "This was in her old room in 'that' world, meaning that she vacated; for these dimensional coordinates to be exact."

"Then they actually done exactly what I thought they would do with her: throw her to the wolves and left to rot away by herself." Ragyo said with a fiendish smile about her, like she knew they would turn to this method.

"This little booklet was the jackpot the whole time, but it wasn't like I could've waltzed into her quarters without stirring up a scene seeing as she was on to my presence for a while now. Besides, most of the diary is censored anyway. It's like she knew I would make a move on it." Nui pointed out as she mentioned that she wasn't as stealthy as she was known to be. Nui then decided to take this time to observe the diary more closely to find out the girl's name. Tried as she might to get a clue as to the identity of the owner of the diary from observing it and trying to bring the pages up to some light to see through the blackout marker, almost every passage in it was borderline pointless venting. The only thing that made this booklet stand out in any way…was that embedded onto the front cover of the diary…was a black bird – a raven to be exact. Ultimately however, Nui determined that it was nothing but a case of personal taste in the end.

"Guess she was always wanting to be a loner her entire life – even if said life is slated to be a short one. Fingers crossed she'll remain that way for just long enough for me to make my move." Ragyo sighed, making her way to the exit for the Life Fiber's Chamber as her cellphone pinged which prompted her to pull it out and see that she has another meeting coming up soon.

"But mommy. You said this person is dangerous and after feeling her snap my neck with merely a thought, I'm actually starting to believe that." Nui said, remembering her encounter with this individual. This statement, the topic of which Ragyo was still very sensitive to even to this day, got her to slow to a crawl.

Ragyo turned around and walked back to Nui with a surprisingly stern look in her face "I was nowhere near well-armed for such a being. All I had were mere daggers to fend of pervs and flirts. By the time I strike, I will have a weapon more proper for the job – however I acquire it." And little would she know that she would inherit a weapon for the job rather than forge it; in the form of the Gazing Eye, courtesy of the soon-to-be late Master Xehanort…


	3. The Departure

**[Location: Honno-ji Bay; Time: 12 A.D.E. Three days following the surprise fight]**

It was a quiet and tranquil evening at Honno-ji City, especially after the death of a certain genocidal CEO. The world's ecosystem was repairing itself rather quickly all things considered, not a Shadow Heartless in sight, not even during this time of day, and the overall economy of this world was booming like no other. Something to do with the culling of the grubby and demented REVOCS Corporation no doubt. After about twenty minutes of this serenity, the wind began to stir and some of the bushes were being shredded to bits as a fabric of reality was tearing itself asunder as though something or someone was coming through from the other side. Suddenly out of thin air, a humanoid sized sphere of Life Fibers has spontaneously appeared! Not even fifteen seconds later the wind started to settle down again and the sphere began to unravel itself and within its shell…was a face this world knew all too well, and not in a good way either. After kneeling for the pod to unravel, they then stood up straight and observe the immediate surroundings and noticed that she naked buck naked, save for a pair of platinum wrist bands that were fastened tightly onto her. _"Well damn! Looks like time was not kind to my robes after all. I'll need to acquire them while they are not as sea-eaten." _She then remembered something else important, perhaps more important than her modesty: there was a pocket sized watch attached to a long chain that managed to span around the woman's waist. She took the watch off the chain for a moment and saw that it had managed to arrive in this point of time completely intact, as intact as it can be anyway. It was ravaged by certain events of when she came from and is used by her as an indicator of that timeline. _"Good. At least the pocket watch made it with me. Now to reacquire my attire." _She started to walk towards a nearby scuba gear kiosk and near it was an occupied police cruiser standing guard as to deter any attempts of theft or defacement and the officers in there were no pushovers either.

Over to where the car is at, the cops were seen snacking on high protein bars and drinking some green tea as to keep their energy up for the night ahead. They then heard a knocking on their window. They looked up to see the woman naked who only just arrived. "Holy shit! You think she-" One of the officers asked

"Only one way to find out!" The other officer said. Worried that she may have been a rape victim, they open their car doors without hesitation. But when they got a better look at who it was that approached them, their demeanor changed drastically…and they drew their guns at her immediately. "I-It's you! H-How did you even survi-" One of the officers was struggling to even come up with the words as he and his partner saw who it was that they were dealing with.

"I require some scuba gear, boys. I doubt that I'm in my pri-" The Woman asked as politely and professionally as possible. With how she sounded so regal despite being in her birthday suit, one would suggest that she seemed quite accustomed to it. The officers however were not in the mood for this particular woman's bullshit.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you need from our good country anymore, you heartless witch! You can take your demands and shove them where your lightshow never shines!" The First officer reject as he was on the verge of unloading a few .45 rounds into her skull.

"Yeah! If it weren't for your godlike powers and diplomatic immunity back then, we would have left your ass in an unmarked grave by now!" The second officer agreed with his partner.

"Oh relax, boys. I understand that my actions in the past did seem rather… horrid, but I assure that I have read of things far worse than what I have done happening. As I stand here and now, I am ready to turn over a new leaf." The woman added, pleading for a fair and honest trial.

"We're going to count to ten. If you're not on the ground, hands behind your head and cuffed by then, well…we'll let in you into the bay alright." The first officer said

"Or to be more precise, you'll be put **back** in and this time, we'll make sure you **stay** there." The second one chimed in.

The naked woman then sighed as she raised her hands where the cops can see them. The first cop then said "That's the idea…"

She then mumbled "Boys… It didn't have to be this way…" All of a sudden, a fierce blast of cold air emitted from both her hands. In a matter of fifteen seconds, she froze them solid! She then walked over to the kiosk, broke the lock on the door, helped herself to some of the gear and strapped it on, and made her way to the bay not too far away.

**[Ten minutes later]**

She then resurfaced with a familiar looking robe in hand. She wasted no time in ditching and returning the scuba gear back to the kiosk and strapping the robes on. With a snap of her fingers, the ice that was encasing the police officers was seen melting away, leaving the men inside of said ice completely unharmed save for perhaps some chills and frostbite. She turns to the officers and says "Now was that REALLY so bad? I didn't kill you, did I?"

"Well yeah…you didn't. Even though 'She' gave us the order to kill any of your followers that may still be alive." Officer #1 answered as he was trying to get himself warmed back up after what just happened

"But how then…? How are… you back? No one ever… saw you rise… from that ocean." Officer #2 asked in a jittering fashion as he was also still trying to recover from this sudden development

"Because I haven't risen … YET…" The now robed woman replied. She then raised her right hand and reached out with her heart. After a few moments of silence, something finally appears in her hand. Particularly, the Gazing Eye Keyblade. "Finally. Back where it TRULY rightfully belongs. Xehanort was right to have been distrustful about you, Braig. Or should I say 'Luxu'? " With the camera still paned away from the woman's face, she then put her hood on and began her trek across Honno-Ji City, all while laying low after this little altercation since the Policemen that she got into it with had a dash camera as well as body cameras.

"Should we inform the Lady's legal guardian of this?" Cop #1 asked his partner

"The butler? Yeah good idea. She may have spared us tonight, but it may just be another ruse. Better safe than sorry." Cop #2 agreed

**[Meanwhile ****in the one of suburbs of Honno-ji City]**

The residents were all asleep without a care in the worlds. There was a gentle breeze in the air and skies were clear as can be. A few minutes later however, that gentle breeze grew into powerful gust in random directions, one of the cars parked alongside the curb was being torn to shreds. a powerful Dark Corridor was opening, unlike any that has ever been before. **And then another orb of Life Fibers has appeared, same size and everything.** Just as quickly as the orb of Life Fibers however, the wind died back down after someone had stepped out from it. He was approximately 6'6", very well built, had white hair, and was wearing a suit with armor plating on his shoulders, arms, thighs, and shins. As he observed his surroundings with his one left eye, he noticed that he was in a section of the city that wasn't much in the ways of automated washing machines. _"Excellent."_ He thought as he helped himself to some clothes that seemed to be just around his size, found a place to hide out at, withdrew his suit, and slipped on the casual clothes. He then began walking away with a rather sinister grin on his face as a malicious looking symbol appeared on his forehead. He took notice of this however as it might arouse suspicion and perhaps even give away his intentions. Fearing that someone might spot out the mark or that he might snap later on and cause it to glow, he also snagged a purple bandana and wrapped it around his forehead. "Now to forge some living papers…" The name said aloud with a sly and cunning voice about him.

**[The Following day (around 1:00 P.M.) at an awe-inspiring house]**

There was a series resounding smacking sounds in a fancy looking dojo as two familiar girls sat on the floor Indian-style and watched on. The sparring spectacle: the Kiryuin Sisters going at it to keep themselves sharp as they were back at Honno-ji, especially after a certain incident that happened about a few days ago. The company watching them: their longtime closet friends, Nonon Jakuzure and Mako Mankanshoku. "So all this jacked up tension, all these revved up sparring sessions, because of a ghost?" Nonon asked the coconut head next to her.

With the Kiryuins, they were using reinforced bamboo swords as to avoid any unnecessary injury as well as to help strengthen the control of their raw physical power. The challenge was to **not** destroy one another's weapons. Satsuki swung from above and Ryuko was quick to parry it as well as to jump away from the follow-up leg sweep attack Satsuki had planned.

"That's kind of how Satsuki worded it. But let me tell you something, Nonon: it sure felt as real as it could ever be." Mako replied, still feeling quite sore from the aftermath of the fight. Ryuko tried thrusting her Bamboo sword into Satsuki's abdomen as a means to win the spar quickly to which the elder sister caught on to quickly.

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the whole thing really. Mana-forged swords, psychic powers, dark elemental abilities, and the person wasn't even real! I mean what the literal fuck?" Nonon vented, completely furious that her revered Satsuki Kiryuin could have been played so easily. A moment of silence went on between the two Kiryuin Sisters before they charged one another one last time. After a mighty swing of their Bamboo blades they both practically shattered like glass getting hit by a rock.

"And that's all the more reason we need to keep ourselves in shape. Who know what the real deal might be packing as well as when she'll even reel her face here, in a matter of speaking." Satsuki replied to Nonon, finally deciding for her and Ryuko to take a quick breather.

"Yeah. It's all the more reason I need to be star sea worthy. I need to pick up some form of magic before long or I've got a bad feeling that me inheriting this power will all be for squat. Seriously Satsuki, I know that this for the sake of keeping you on your toes and I understand that, but do you really need to get better that badly? I mean, you said it yourself during the Natural Elections Finale: you been training your mind and body for donning Junketsu basically since the day you were born." Ryuko chipped in, wondering why her still-in-shape sister is in need of training despite her superior sword skills.

"You saw what that specter did to me! You. Saw." Satsuki retorted, still sounding rather miffed by how she was made a fool out of that day.

"Wait! What did that specter or whatever do to my dear beloved Satsuki!?" Nonon interrogated Ryuko and shook her around, who was still on edge with what Ragyo did to Satsuki over basically their entire lives despite the battle being won and over. Ryuko got her bearings back, got Nonon to calm down, and began to whisper into the pinkette's ear. After Ryuko told her the tale, Nonon could do nothing but wince in a rather pained expression "Are you sure that was all that happened?" Nonon asked wanting to double check,

"VERY sure…" Ryuko whispered back, confirming and vouching for the tale that they had just recently been through.

"Even though there was nothing like what Ragyo had done to my dear Satsuki over her childhood, Ouch still! That hurts me just to hear you recite that moment."

"Yeah. You sure said that one." Ryuko sighed

"I can now see where you two are coming from. I really do, but Lady Satsuki, you really shouldn't push yourself like this you know." Nonon harped on her old friend, encouraging her to take things a bit more slowly for a while

"But the only way to better prepare ourselves to push beyond those limits, no matter how painful the process may be. Furthermore Nonon, I thought I said to quit it with addressing me as 'Lady'." Satsuki said, reminding them of the painful process of human conditioning as well as to stop with the formalities.

"Sorry. Still getting use to this." Nonon apologized "Still…like I was saying, I'm no expert at biology like Shiro is, but there's only so much that the human body can take before it breaks down on the spot completely or worse: causing permanent damage. Even you have your limits, Satsuki. Even you must know when it's time to take a break. Wasn't the fight itself enough as is?"

"Nonon I've done this all my life, remember? And if something more menacing than Ragyo is out there then it is essential that I become prepared, both physically and mentally." Satsuki explained

"Well if it's preparedness that you're seeking, I could always…You know-" Ryuko interjected with a suggestion before getting cut off by her sister

"Forget it, imouto." Satsuki answered vaguely

"Aww…but you didn't even hear my case yet." Ryuko said with borderline puppy eyes, a far cry from her typical character. Despite having spent so little time together aside from fighting each other as well as the Life Fibers, Ryuko seems to have grown quite adept at knowing how to get under her sister's skin the right way.

"Let me guess: It starts with a 'K', ends with an 'E', and it involves the same ritual Sora did with you?" Satsuki fathomed

"Damn, you really ARE smart." Ryuko huffed

"Well you're not exactly an enigma yourself." Nonon retorted "I mean, you had the look all over you."

"Kiss my ass, Jakuzure." Ryuko spat, to which Nonon replied by making a kissing look and sound. This got a reaction from both Mako and Satsuki as they laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Ryuko…! It's just-" Mako started

"We'd actually be willing… to pay to see that happen just for giggles! Well, more than what… our imaginations already offered us!" Satsuki continued as she leaned on Mako a bit as they resumed laughing for a bit.

"MAKO!"

"SATSUKI!"

As the two heated individuals of the dojo yelled out their friend's names, said friends each got slugged in the face with a full water bottle each which sent them flat onto the floor as a result.

"Ouchy… Satsuki." Mako moaned as her eyes were swirl shaped at the moment

"Grr… yes, Mako?" Satsuki groaned as she rubbed her face

"No more jokes with those two. It's starting to get more costly in the form of injury." Mako whined

"Come now, Mako. There's a wise saying that goes 'You really haven't lived until you died a little'. Our laughter at our friend's expense, albeit crude humored at times, makes a fair case in point." Satsuki replied as she got back up, cracked the water bottle open, and proceeded to drink out of it. "Besides, they get their fair cracks at us almost all the time. Nonon calling you 'underachiever' and my sister mocking me for my eyebrows: they are never going to run out of jokes for those. I just thought it was fair to get a little even."

"Well…you make a good point, I guess." Mako replied as she did the same with her water bottle

"So, are we good now?" Satsuki asked

"Well since you made a point about me poking fun at Mako…" Nonon whimpered

"You had to bring **that** up, didn't you?" Ryuko sighed "Fine. We're square. Now where were we…? Ah yes! The Passing of Power." She then summoned her Keyblade, spun around until the handle was right at Satsuki's face, begging her to take it "Why don't I just let you inherit its power right here and now? I mean, we all seen you borrow his Keyblade more than once now. So what Sora doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"Wrong. He'll know of what you did. One way or another. Besides, I've been busy as of late." Satsuki answered not accepting the Keyblade in the slightest.

"I swear is there another soul out there that could resist its temptations as easily as you? Maybe if I looked hard enough once I'm out of here…anyway, what's this little project that you've been working on?" Ryuko pondered as to why her sister won't take the Keyblade power for her own as well. Just at that moment, Satsuki longtime butler and friend, Mitzuso Soroi, walked into the dojo basement to check on the girls and replenish the snack stocks.

"Soroi perfect timing. Care to take a breather and join my friends in seeing my special project? As always, you've earned it." Satsuki asked as he was just walking.

"Ah why the heck not." The good butler answered as Satsuki pulled out a small sized remote control and pressed the green button on it

"Now then everyone. Feast your eyes upon the new step of modern bladed weaponry." Satsuki replied as a portion of the floor began to open up and revealed a display case holding a katana about as long as Bakuzan in its original state if not even longer. She then took it from the rack and unsheathed it a bit "Behold!" The blade shines of a mix of white and gold and it littered the room in its entirety.

"Wow. That is something you don't see every day." Nonon commented impressed by how the sword looks

"It make look pretty, but it won't exactly mean much if doesn't hold up to the promised performance. Right…Sats?" Ryuko pitched in, reminding her sister of what happened to the old Bakuzan.

"Oh, I know what you mean, imouto. So I've took the liberty to personally spearhead its development this time around." Satsuki answered back with confidence "You notice the transparent parts of the sword? That's because this time it was forged out of pure diamond."

"You mean… the rarest toughest mineral known to this world and others?" Ryuko asked in shocked of what she was just told.

"Yes. The diamonds were carefully sourced from across the seas and makes up 85% of this sword. You may have noticed the bright orange tint in some of the blade correct?" Satsuki educated

"Yeah…it looks like gold." Mako replied

"Because it **is** gold. Traces of that mineral were thrown into the mix to give the weapon the potential of bearing any sort of magical attributes. Runes, blessings, elemental magic, even curses can be weaponized into this very sword. With this combination, this is the ultimate version of our father's parting gift to me. I dub it 'Bakuzan Prime'."

"Ah ha! SWEET!" Nonon exclaimed

"You never stop improving on arsenal don't you, Satsuki?" Soroi asked in humor yet still awed nonetheless at what may be considered the peak form of Soichiro's parting gift to Satsuki.

"Yeah, let's see either Ragyo or that Masked Woman try and break **this** sword." Ryuko gloated, clearly impressed with the blacksmith skills Satsuki picked up when she was incognito.

"You got that right, Ryuko. I dare say we're trailblazing a new frontier for bladed weapons." Satsuki pitched in agreement as the sister s high fived one another

After the hype died down a bit for a minute or two, Soroi announced "Ah yes. Your snacks, I was so amazed by the sheer glory of that sword that I had nearly forgot about them. Here you all are. If you girls need anything else out of me, you do let me know okay?" He left them with a stock of protein bars and alkaline water as he was just about to take his leave.

"Will do, pops. Take it easy if it can be helped, you here?" Ryuko replied to Satsuki old friend to which he smiled and nodded his head in response. After about twenty seconds of recuperation, Ryuko popped a most curious question "Hey, Sats. I know this is a long-shot but…do you think Ragyo left any spell tomes lying about?"

"Funny you should mention that…" Satsuki smirked as she then walked over to a certain portion of the room and pushed aside a false wall panel to reveal a decently sized bookshelf that looked to have been very well organized.

"We didn't want all that juicy hidden knowledge that Ragyo was hoarding to herself to go to waste along with that rancid mansion. So all of us Elites made it a good point to clear out the Study of any sensitive material. Although Ira, Uzu, and I were only responsible for retrieval, Houka and Shiro were in charge of sorting them out; Satsuki's orders. Anything of erudite value were kept in this shelf; maps to hidden worlds, tantalizing lore, special magic spells, you name it. We spared no expense in making this place a pseudo Keyblade Wielder Training Grounds just for my Lady Satsuki's long lost sister. Anything personal shit like recreational reads, journals, and any sexual torture and BDSM 101 booklets – We burnt all that shit to high hell. Good riddance if I say so myself." Nonon revealed as after Satsuki was done playing around with her friends for a bit

"Wow, Nonon! I never thought you of all people would go out of their way to help a lowlife like me!" Ryuko responded in surprise that Nonon, of all people, would so much as lift a finger for Ryuko's sake

"Hey, we basically put you through hell and back all to receive such a gift from beyond our stars. Besides, YOU were the driving force that fueled Satsuki ambition of liberating our World from your guys' evil mother. If you ask me, I've still got a long way before I can say we're even, and don't even think of saying otherwise." Nonon answered with fierce determination in her eyes

"Well…if you insist. Mind helping me get some of these together so I start on some magic? Nothing too fancy or anything; just some basic elementary level stuff to break my Keyblade in as well as some help to get me star bound so I can reunite with Sora once again." Ryuko said, taking her up on that offer right away.

"Ah yes. Let us see here. I think it was…ah here's one! Oh and another! Oh! I think you're going to love this one!" Nonon shouted she handed Ryuko some interesting tomes that might help her in getting a start in her magic potential.

**[Roughly eight hours later (9:00 P.M.)]**

Ryuko was seen reading one of the tomes that Nonon gave her and was surprisingly sucked into its contents. It contained a plethora of elemental magic to help get Ryuko's feet wet in a matter of speaking. With any luck, she'll be able to have magic that'll rival if not surpass that of King Mickey's Court Mage, if not be good enough to ask him for some pointers, tip, and tricks. Satsuki on the other hand was wrapped up in a completely different tome. Satsuki had started to grow weary of this particular tome's contents. The reason being is crystal clear: this was the same volume that her mother Ragyo picked from 'that' world on 'that' day; front cover marking and all. Her reaction from the dark haunting tales of things to come was no different from that of her mother as well. And unlike her mother who was abruptly interrupted back then, there were very few distractions to dissuade Satsuki from taking her head out of this particular book.

__…_Spawned from Sin's Seed…_

__…_She will become his Key…_

From that passage alone, Satsuki was starting to show signs of fatigue, of which shouldn't really much of a surprise to anyone with a speck of common sense. She had to endure a decade of sexual torment form her mother. She had the world's well-being riding on her shoulders, a burden of which she was only just became free from, albeit with help from her lost sister and said sister's boyfriend. All of this crazed bullshit she and Ryuko had to endure, only to come across a being that hardly even needed to try against her, Mako, and Ryuko. And now this…Dark Prophecy!? _"How long has Ragyo known about these events that are to come…? And what were Xehanort's true intentions in re-sparking The Keyblade War?"_ Satsuki pondered about it before she began to yawn a bit. _"If their connections to one another were genuine, then perhaps there was something that we weren't seeing at first. Something that they sought to prevent, and the events preordained in this book…just may very well be the key to it all."_ As Satsuki continued to think things over about what she was reading, she was getting really drowsy now. She had all but become consumed by this tome and its accounts of tales yet to come in but merely a day. She finally fell into a nap, but not before being jolted back awake by Nonon who was starting to look a little tired from there studying session herself.

"You don't mind if we call it a night, do you? You're looking really drawn into that on, you know? Like, you know, maybe too much into that book?" Nonon asked, looking like she just might have to set up base camp right here at any minute. While Satsuki was joggled awake again, she paid her friend's question little to no mind as she was just too sucked up into that book, like Nonon said. The pinkette's curiosity was starting to eat away at her as well now as she hasn't even gotten an answer out of her longtime friend. She asked "Hey, what are you reading anyway? Never seen a symbol quite like that before. Looks rather sinister looking." At the very mention of the tome that Satsuki was reading, this got her attention for certain as she tried her best to keep it away from Nonon.

"Nope, nuh-uh! Forget about it! Get your own!" Satsuki barked back, not wanting Nonon to so much as even peek at the book's contents, save for the cover.

This little conversation got Ryuko to break off from her studies and observe the tome in her sister's hands. While all she saw was the front cover of the book, it was still enough to send shivers down her spine, as though she knew what the symbol was from and what it meant. Exhaustion was starting to wane on Ryuko as well so she decided to order something for dinner and called it a night. "I don't know about you two, but I haven't read this much since all the manga I mugged from those jerks at Northern Kanto Boarding." She chuckled at the little enjoyable nostalgia she had at the hellhole.

"Wha-oh! Right! Go ahead, imouto. We've eaten more clock than necessary I guess. Can't believe I lost track of time so damn easily." Satsuki replied as she decided to get up and stretcher bones out, only for the sound of her stomach grumbling to follow not too far behind "Oh, and speaking of 'eaten'…" She blushed and then followed her sister to the kitchen.

Up in the family room, Ryuko grabbed the landline phone and had her fingers hovering above the buttons and asked "So what tickles all of your fancies tonight? Philly Cheese-steak sound good?"

"Hell yeah! It's been a long while since I enjoyed that!" Nonon shouted in agreement

"I've have only heard of the positive reviews of such a sandwich. I never had the pleasure of even trying one beforehand on account of my childhood training." Satsuki replied

"Satsuki, you're in for a treat tonight." Nonon answered in sweet anticipation of the goods that are to come their way. Ryuko and Mako did the same in the form of licking their lips.

**[The following morning; 8:00 A.M.]**

The four girls were sound asleep now in the sister's room. Thankfully the room was spacious enough to accommodate all four of them and still have plenty of space to spare. Before long, Ryuko finally awakens from her slumber first surprisingly. Usually, Satsuki is the first one awake, but it seems training has been more fast paced than originally slated considering Satsuki is still reeling back from the fight she and Ryuko had against the Masked Woman. The fact that she has but obsessed over the old tome Ragyo acquire way back when didn't help either. Ryuko is worried about it too, but is also confident that whatever storm is brewing their way she and Sora can ride through it together. Their bond is nigh unbreakable and nothing could ever make it falter, not even time and space itself. Although she is quite confident that the space thing won't be an issue for long. _"If I was Satsuki, she would want me back on the books. What I'm hoping for is a trick that can allow me to traverse world without corroding my heart any more than necessary. I could always turn to the corridors, but without any…means of…protection" _Ryuko thought to herself, hoping to seek a legitimate means of traversing world without having to wait on a vessel to be constructed. Her thought process dragged out a bit as she suddenly recalled her ace in the hole for her conundrum_ "Duh! Senketsu. Of course!"_

Ryuko rushed off to grab her Kamui to try her crazed idea of utilizing Senketsu to shield her from the influence of the dark corridors. "Just where do you think you're heading off to in a hurry…?" said a familiarly cold sounding voice, one of which Ryuko hasn't heard in a long time. She turned to the source of said voice and it turned out to have come from the bed adjacent to hers; Satsuki's bed in particular. This started to get Ryuko to sweat a little as she knows that it's basically impossible to lie to her. Ryuko couldn't believe that Satsuki was already this cognitive despite the crazy day they had yesterday. Could she already have been awake? Could she have been waiting on Ryuko, nay daring her even, to make a move?

"Oh, well that's funny actually. I was going to, uh… the kitchen and prep up some breakfast for everyone. Yeah, that's right." Ryuko quickly replied, nervously so.

"I never really saw you as the culinary type, imouto. Try again." Satsuki retorted, not buying the lie one bit

"Ugh, fine. I was trying to take my leave from this world."

"You don't even have a proper ship ready! You were going to use the dark corridors, weren't you!?" Satsuki scolded her sister as she leapt out of bed and was prepared to really give it to Ryuko for such reckless ideas without completely hearing her out first.

"Yeah you got me there. But in my defense, I thought of a loophole regarding the coats and armors used by the seekers and guardians respectively." Ryuko confessed in leaving her home, but also said that she might have an idea on how can shield herself from any sort of backlash.

"Wait a second…The Kamuis, that's right. I can't believe I had completely forgotten!" Satsuki said practically face palming at the realization that Ryuko indeed think things through first. However, she then regain her stern and strict composer and continued "Still. This doesn't change the fact that you have yet to display any form of magical abilities yet. How can we even be certain nothing will happen to you if you can't even light a candle from ten yards away?"

"I've been trying really hard to study these methods! I really have! Just give me a chance to prove you wrong about my stagnation and you'll see!" Ryuko said with determination in her eyes

"That hot-headed attitude is what I'm afraid that'll wind up getting you hurt, or even killed for that matter." Satsuki angrily shot back, though it is not enough to tell Ryuko otherwise. Satsuki smirked as a response to this unmoving willpower "Alright, make you a deal. If you can all three forms of elemental magic here before midday today, you're free to go. If you can't, it's back to the books with you."

"Deal!" Ryuko shook on it, hoping for the best and dreading the worst. "Now let's have breakfast."

**[9:00 A.M. at a scrapper yard]**

Breakfast was eaten and dishes are being taken care of by Soroi at this very moment. The girls needed a desolate yet usable place for Ryuko to practice her proficiency with elemental magic in the event something goes wrong nothing of significant note will be lost. "Here we are, Ryuko. This scrap yard should provide you the perfect opportunity to go as hog-wild as you possibly can should anything go awry."

"I suppose it's better safe than sorry. I mean, I don't even know what might happen with the knowledge that I took in."

"Don't worry if it's but a minor gust of cold wind or a mere electrical spark. You know how Sora got as good with his magic as he is now?" Satsuki comforted her sister should the test run be a flop "The same way you did with fighting with your fist."

"With…constant practice." Ryuko finished

"Exactly. You don't want to be a burden to Sora, do you? Now that you have your own Keyblade." Satsuki continued

"Well…here goes." Ryuko sighed deeply and inhaled deeply in hopes to get some much needed oxygen into her brain to help her concentrate and summoned her Keyblade. Although it was hardly audible, Ryuko muttered a certain mantra she never recalled hearing and yet it was familiar to her for some reason. After a few silent recitations, she focused on the fierce desires to be free and with Sora once again, a passion that burns hotter than anything and before she knew it, a powerful looking fireball was launched from the tip of her Keyblade and was hurling toward a decommissioned police cruiser that got into way more high speed pursuits than what it would normally tolerate. The results is that the car was completely toasted inside and out as it exploded.

"Holy shit, Ryuko! That was awesome!" Nonon congratulated

"How did you do that, Ryuko!?" Mako asked

"It was…it was a matter of heart. I think it was part emotion, part concentration. I wanted to start off with something easy, so I thought fire." Ryuko answered

"Then in this case, it was a sensation that you couldn't bear to extinguish. You were thinking of Sora and how you want him to-" Satsuki hypothesized as she approached her sister

"Finish that sentence and you'll be just like that police car I just trashed!" Ryuko emptily threatened

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Satsuki concluded with a devious grin as she then return to Mako and Nonon to observe the next test. "Blizzard and Thunder. Think you can handle them?"

All Ryuko did was rotate her shoulders to get the blood flowing again. She then slipped into her thoughts _"That Satsuki. Always poking fun at my sexual fantasies. How I times I wish I could REALLY freeze those lips shut."_ She was getting cold and bitter toward Satsuki for mocking her every chance she gets and before long, snowflakes started to revolve around Ryuko in a rather fast pace. Once Ryuko realized that it wasn't snowing on its own, she heard the applause from Satsuki and company. Ryuko has casted her own variation of Blizzard; an offensive-defensive type of spell that generates ice crystals around her at a rapid pace.

"Amazing, Ryuko! It not like the traditional type of Blizzard spell, but I have faith that you'll put it to good use." Satsuki applauded "Just Thunder is all that remains and you're free to go."

Now that she has come this far, she was rather jittery now. She was more of a hurry to get this done now. She look back over to where the others were at and saw Senketsu waving a 'Go, Ryuko!' flag to keep his wearer in good spirits. How she just wanted to grab him and go right here and now and as she pictured that, she saw her shoes were starting to spark with electricity. This gave her an idea; in a swift motion, she practically vanished in a flash of lightning and reappeared just as suddenly and in her hands was Senketsu who was clearly quite sick from the speed trip that he just when through. She once again repurposed another elemental spell, perfect for either swift getaways or simply closing the distance. "Please don't do that again, Ryuko…" the black Kamui asked as he then blew chunks all over the yard.

"Sorry, Senketsu. Couldn't help it." Ryuko answered. She then thought _"To be honest though, I think I might have gotten lucky with that one."_

Satsuki clearly saw the thunder heading near her way and quickly away, and they all felt it too. It was Ryuko without a doubt. Mako and Nonon were still shocked from the display of improvised magic use as was Satsuki, albeit not as much. "Wow…! I guess…you're free to go." She said to her little sister as she got up and walked over to her. As she tried to hug her little sister goodbye, they both wound up getting shocked due to the static in the air that was accumulated from Ryuko's display of jury-rigged magic.

"Ouch! I forgot that'll happen." Ryuko shrieked in in response to the sharp pain that she just received

"Ow…Hey, it's your first time. Live and learn, right." Satsuki said, proud of how far Ryuko has come in such a short amount of time. She then brought her head towards Ryuko's whispered into her ear "May your heart be your Guiding Key, Ryuko."

"_Hmmm…!? I think that was a saying from Old Ages of Fairy Tales from what I recall reading in one of Ragyo's books. Could it be…?"_ Ryuko though to herself as she performed a swift and rapid spinning movement and donned Senketsu as though she was wearing him all day."Thank you, Sats. I'll make it a point to visit as often as possible. I promise." Ryuko said her goodbyes. She then summoned her Keyblade and took the words that Satsuki said to her to heart as she did her best to locate Sora. She pointed her Keyblade up into the sky and from it projected a beam of light. After the beam traveled for about a couple of kilometers, it practically shattered a piece of reality as a guiding gateway opened itself in front of her.

_"It worked. Looks like she doesn't need the dark corridors after all. Thank God."_ Satsuki thought

"Well I'll be. Destiny Islands, here I come." She then synced with Senketsu, managed to transform her Keyblade into a chopper-like state, much to her personal taste, mounted said bike, and flew through the gateway…and her journey had officially began.

**[In a buzzling and familiar City of a World (12:30 P.M.)]**

A gateway similar to what Ryuko made back at Honno-ji appeared near the shoreline of this city and from within emerged the girl in question. Much to her luck, there wasn't a soul in sight to overlook her arrival. As this was her first time exploring a world outside of her own she could barely contain her excitement.

**[About 20 minutes of walking around later]**

She found herself in a major intersection which all things considered was surprisingly stagnant. She took advantage of the light traffic to take in the immediate area. Its first highlight in Ryuko's eyes was a pizza joint with multiple stories. "Wow! I wonder who inhabits this kind of place…!" Ryuko exclaimed as she was taking in the new sights around her. She then thought to herself _"I wonder why that gateway took me here instead of the Destiny Islands. Maybe it's a waypoint on account of how far away Sora's home world is, or maybe…he made regular visits to this one prior to Honno-ji."_ Just then, Ryuko was mere seconds away from getting ran over by a driver who was clearing peering far too close to his phone at the time. Thankfully, Ryuko turned her head in its direction and was able to do a back flip and dodged the distracted driver with zero injury and minute effort on her part. Safely back on the sidewalk, Ryuko then sighed "That was a close one…" Only for her to chuckle a little and continued "No it wasn't!" The little stunt managed to get a few of the local civilians' attention and were impressed by Ryuko's reflexes and agility. Some of them wound up giving her some coin and whatnot as though she was a street performer. "Ah please! You're too kind! I only just got here really. I'm not looking to start trouble or make a scene of any sorts." She kindly rejected the residents' charity as to not stick out too much on her first day outside of Honno-ji City. She made for the shores she came from before with post haste and tried again to make her way to Sora to really begin her journey.

Before she did so however, there was a rather…bizarre sight that really caught her eyes: it was on an island a ways from where she was standing and on the island was a tower of sorts, but just any tower. It was very uniquely shaped and perhaps even uniquely built to not fall over on itself as it was in a 'T' shape. Ryuko bobbed her head a couple of times observing what she had missed the first time she was at this exact place and though _"I'd not have the time to check out the inside of that place. Gotta admit though - that is pretty impressive all things considered." _After see was done ogling at the 'T' shaped tower, Ryuko made another gateway the same way she did at Honno-ji, transformed her Keyblade yet again, and off she went. As she went into the gateway she thought _"I completely forgot. Some worlds in certain sectors will be fogged out from the Ocean above since they're not usually accustomed to outside visitors. so it's not like I would have known. Still, there was a presence there that felt…nostalgic. Like I should know someone from there."_

**[Meanwhile] **

Back at the pizza parlor, there were five…very unique individuals around Ryuko's age more or less that were seen grabbing some grub. One was a green skinned cocky shrimp and looked to be all bark and little bite 90% of the time. One of them was a red-headed female and while genuine of heart, at times she can be air headed at best. One was a rather…hulking mix of machine, man, and raw testosterone. One was perpetually level headed as though he was looked at as the group's leader and the four of them were seen discussing what their meal should be as to appease all involved parties (lacking emphasis on 'appease', and stronger emphasis on 'forced as to meet a certain skinny jock wannabe's anti-meat needs'). As for the last person on the table… While the group's leader was keeping as cool of a head as he could, this second girl in particular was very quiet throughout the hectic lunch dispute as she had her head in a book, absorbing its knowledge and history of ancient spells and enchanted weapons. This girl had a familiar vibe to a certain late couturier; from the pale shade of her skin to the color of her mane and attire, most predominately: her deep blue cloak. The tension from the others, however, was beginning to wane even her resolved. She released her left hand from the book, centered it on her right hand and rested her face onto her left. Suddenly, she perked up as though something was amiss and began sniffing the area around. The shortest of the group then decided it'll be fun to pick on her just for the sake of getting the others to laugh "Well, look at you now getting whiff happy all of a sudden. And you said she wouldn't be in the mood for pizza. Looks like I win that bet after all, Cy-" the gremlin looking loudmouth was rightfully cut short with a face full of book, the quiet one's book in particular; which got the giant one to start laughing out loud even at the risk of sharing his friend's fate; the red headed one cringed a bit; and the cool headed boss boy was chuckling quite a bit resisting the urge to make a pun of sorts. With the general atmosphere of the restaurant now calming down, she resumed to sniffing around. After a while, she found nothing of significance and was now smelling nothing, aside from the usual aroma of mozzarella, fresh dough, and tomato sauce. Not wanting to worry her current company, she gave up her 'nosy' search, and recalled her book back to her hands…which was now levitating at the moment. She grabbed the book, wiped it clean of any certain…unmentionables from the moron that it struck a minute ago, and resumed to read its contents from where she left off.

The masked leader then asked "Was something the matter?" The only response he got was a left and right motion of the girl's head. "Are you certain there was nothing after us, Ra-"

"It was just my fervor imagination." She finally answers vocally in a familiarly quiet sounding tone. She lowers the book a bit, masked eyes meeting with dark amethyst eyes. The girl continued "Nothing of note in the end and all for the best." She then lifted her book back up so her face is completely out of view once more. "Besides, 'He' is gone now, hallucinations and all. And we all have Sora to thank for that. Him, and of course Ter-"

"Salad! Extra Tomatoes, no dressing!" One of the pizza runner's announced as he walked out into the outdoor dining area where the five friends were at, the person of which he just cut off raised her left hand in response to the call-out.

The runner sat the salad down on the table in front of her and the intended recipient then said "Thanks you, sir. Maybe this will leave me out of their hectic argument as well as satiated." She sat her book down onto her feet and proceeded to savor the greens with integrity and mannerism only found in a royal family.

"You had your own lunch planned out from the start? That would explain why you were so quiet throughout the whole mess. Even more so than normal." The group's leader asked as he also pointed out his comrade's quiet attitude has been becoming increasingly more difficult to read than the books she likely has.

"Just thought I make today's lunch a little less difficult for the rest of you guys. Although I still say that there is never satisfying **some** people on this table." She said before taking another bite of her salad.

"I don't know. It's exactly as you said: this isn't really like her. Grabbing her own bite to eat here, let alone paid for it out of her own pocket." The half-machine interjected

"And like **I** said: I figured it would be for a better change of pace than the usual 'at each other's neck fight we have on what we should have and don't want' kind of pizza argument." The cold one replied as she gave a death stare at the moron she struck with her book not too terribly long ago. She then slipped into her own head and thought _"Fingers crossed that they bought that lie. If they were to find out about… No, they couldn't. Impossible. All I gave the database was just a name, a date and some measurements I had at the time; nothing more."_

"What you guys think about this change in her behavior?" The green skinned moron asked as he came to.

"I think you owe **someone** here some money!" The metal man reminded, a response of which that didn't sit well with him.

"Do I really have to? Isn't the book in the face not enough for you?" the shrimp complained

"A deal is a deal, dear friend. Or is it that you have no pennies of honor whatsoever?" The red headed lass inquired, to which the green idiot sighed in his downfall, pulled out his wallet, and ponied up the money that was due.

Slightly smirking, the quiet one finished her current bite of salad, swallowed it, and replied and corrected "It's 'sense of honor', and no he doesn't. Take my word for it. Every bet he ever dragged me into that ends with me degrading myself AND losing my enitre allowance as a reslut, I later find out he cheated. Every. Damn. Time." That got under his skin while getting a laugh out of the teched up giant of the group and a gasp from their leader followed by a look of anger and disgust.

"Man whether it be bets or video games, he never was one for playing fair." The machine man replied after he got done with laughing "Still, I knew I was cheated. But now the key is in the other hole."

"We're going to have a **very** long conversation about your harassment habits, especially to her, when we're done with lunch; **AFTER** you've paid up your end of this little bet first that is." The masked wonder sternly and angrily chipped in as he cracked his knuckles, clearly not too happy with the way he's treated their quiet friend as of late.

"FINE! HERE! I hope you spent it all in the same auto shop!" He shouted in frustration as he knew he was no longer getting away from the debt he owed and basically threw out all the money that he ever pocketed from his antics and habits of challenging his friends to crazy bets and dares; most of it, as stated earlier by his favorite victim, was accumulated due to foul play.

"Pleasure doing business with you, BB. Let's do this again some other time." The Hulking one smiled toothily as he replied while his friend hardly seemed interested in pizza anymore as he was seen leaving the pizza parlor.

"Oh… wow! You got paid for winning that bet **and** you don't even have to worry about having tofu on your pizza now. Talk about your win-win." The cloaked girl chipped in with a light smile on her face

"AH HA! BOO-YAH!" the behemoth laughed in triumph as he brought his massive metal fist clenched at the ash skinned girl, clearly asking for a quick fist-bump.

She then thought _"Hmmm… Oh why the heck not."_ surprisingly responded accordingly with a smirk on her face and a clanking sound as a result.

"Bla-la-la-la-la." The metal man started with his violet haired friend following not too far behind. But before she was given the chance to resume her lunch, the black living machine decided to give his friend a cut of the spoils "Oh and here. You said you lost a lot of money and was shamed to no end on account of his cheating, right? I know it probably isn't all of it; he probably spent most of the spill all on cheap cologne, terrible manga, shampoo and bodywash that he'll likely never use, and MGK albums. But I hope it's enough to apologize for making you the center of my wager."

"Naw, it's good. You can keep it all." the cloak donning girl answered back, not wanting to stoop down to their green friend's level

"Then I'm guessing watching his face contort with defeat and frustration was more than reward enough?" The Group's leader asked

She let out a long and satisfactory sigh before answering with a bit of a sinister mug about her "Ain't it the truth. I look forward to the conversation you'll have with him, Boy Wonder." She then finally resumed her lunch in true solitude now…a peace and quiet that will surely change in a matter of time though.

_A/N: Figured the rules out yet? If you have, leave a review at your earliest leisure.  
_


	4. The First Staredown

**[Back at Honno-ji City at around 12:00 P.M.]**

A familiar looking man with just as equally familiar clothing was seen approaching the home of Ryuko and Satsuki Kiryuins. He then delivered a couple of hard sounding knocks on the door and out came the butler Mitzuso Soroi. He then asked "Yes, good sir. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm the grandfather of one of the families that attended Honno-ji Academy. Last name: Wilson. I assume you're Lady Satsuki's legal guardian?" The white haired man said, revealing some of his identity. He was currently wearing an orange short sleeve t-shirt, loose fitting black denims, and a very familiar looking purple bandana. He was also bearing a black eyepatch over his right eye.

"Ah yes. Such a disaster that the original coup wound up being. A lot of lives were lost as a result and I pray for each and every one of them. Now then, I entrust that you're here for your financial compensation?" Soroi lamented over the chaos that the failed coup of Honno-ji Academy resulted in and asked the obvious of the man in front of him.

"Oh, the paycheck? That's nothing to worry over; it's already taken care of. What I do want however is to have a causal meet and greet with the war heroine herself. I've heard feats a many about her." The stranger requested

"I'm afraid that might be out of your power. She's already left and is out on a vacation down in Kyushu."

"You happen to have a picture of her? I never really saw her in person nor up close given the distance between the districts back in the day." The eyepatch clad man asked

"That and the lightshow that she was always known for putting on I wager. Here you are. Her long lost sister took this little selfie after the Academy was decommissioned and insisted that they have it in print."

"Sister? Where can I find her at the moment?" Mr. Wilson inquired

"Well, let's just say…she currently studying overseas." The butler chuckled a bit and added "You got quite the admiration for Satsuki, you know that?"

"She's a good human being all things said and done. She doesn't deserve the burden that was placed onto her shoulders; no one does." The alleged no-star family man of Honno-ji replied

"The police reported a fugitive on the loose to us the other night. Said that someone from the old REVOCS manage to survive the justified extermination that ensued over the Life Fiber Wars. Would she have anything to do with this?" Mitzuso pondered about the man's bizarre interest in Satsuki

"Ah, no. I wouldn't worry about her in the slightest. She won't be long for this world now that her company was put to the chopping block." The white haired man chuckled ever so slightly sinisterly "Thank you for the small talk, old timer. Take it easy, you got me?" Mr. Wilson bid the butler farewell without much fanfare on his part.

Once the visitor was gone, Mitsuzo closed the door and thought _"Everything about that man spells bad news in every shape and form. Good thing I lied to him all the while."_

On the other side of the door, Mr. Wilson thought_ "Something tells me he held more out than he would like to admit. I better do some snooping."_

**[Meanwhile]**

A familiar pink colored muscle car was seen cruising down the highway. Among those occupying the car was a very large tan man with blonde hair. All of these traits only match one person in particular in this world: The Former Chief of Honno-ji's Discipline Committee, Ira Gamagori. The others in the car are just as obvious: the rest of the Honno-ji Academy leadership plus Mako who was sticking her head out of the window as though she were a dog, tongue out and everything, to which Ira was a bit worried over her well-being. "Be careful now, Mako. I don't your first real joyride with us to land you in the hospital." He said to the coconut head with concern in his face.

Mako decided she's done with the dog act and did what the giant implicitly suggested and replied "Okay, Ira." She then sat down and proceeded to take a nap the rest of the way; this got Ira to smile a bit to see that his friend is no longer putting herself in harm's way.

Even Satsuki Kiryuin herself got talked into this get-together by Nonon to help her old friend ease some of the tension that has been building up as of late. "See. Isn't is just fantastic, Satsuki? You and your friends on our way to the newest mega-mall in downtown Honno, jamming with your oldest buddies…and of course one goofball." Nonon sighed as she snuggled up to Satsuki like a kitten, purring and all.

Satsuki looked down at Nonon who was on her lap and commented "Well I guess you're right after all, old friend." Sounding a lot more relaxed than she was ever since the Mystery Woman made her 'appearance' a few days ago. Perhaps Nonon was right to have Satsuki take a breather to physically and mentally recuperate by having her go to the new mega-mall that just opened recently…but more importantly, to get Satsuki away from the book she's been obsessing with as of late. And speaking of 'appearance', from high above the streets of Honno-ji City, a wicked looking glider bike was seen cruising amidst the clouds observing the traffic flow from the easily unthinkable advantage point. In particular, the rider of the glider, who so happens to be the same person who got into the altercation with the police the other night, was observing a car that stuck out in the more ways than one: the bright pink muscle car with Gamagori at the wheel, making it completely impossible to even lose track of.

**[Back at ground level (12:30 P.M.)]**

Mr. Wilson was seen walking around and asking people for any potential leads to Satsuki Kiryuin. "Did you happen to see this person anywhere besides additional photography by chance?" He asked an elderly lady

"Hmmm…now that you mention it…" She slowly started as she adjusted her glasses "I could have sworn I saw her in a pink yet fancy looking muscle car; 70's, maybe 60's at the oldest. It was driven by this giant of a man." The elderly one finished

"Any chance you might know where it might have went?"

"Can't really say for certain. Then again, you know these kids nowadays: they can't stop and sit still for a minute, you know?" The old lady answered

"Well I appreciate the help nonetheless. Don't be shy about asking for help to cross the street." He bid his adieu. A few minutes of walking later he found a young looking couple and approached them as professionally as possible. He then asked while presenting the photo "You happen to know where Lady Satsuki is heading at this moment? Last I heard, she was in a pink muscle car. Mostly likely a chaperone."

"Yeah, I saw it zooming by not too long ago." The male of the couple replied

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was definitely heading towards the new mega-mall in the center of town. The place is all the rage and I'll bet Lady Satsuki was talked into it by her now former Elite Four." The female added

"The Mega-Mall? Many thanks, you two. That's all I really needed to hear." Mr. Wilson replied as he turned away from them and made his way toward an alley of which that has no outlet.

The couple then realizes that they forgot to give him directions to his destination "Oh shit, we never told him where to find it!" the male stammered

"Doesn't look like the right way to the place either. Wait sir!" The girl followed as they gave chase to the inquirer for information to Satsuki's current whereabouts. Once they entered the alley, they found that the man in question was nowhere in sight, not even a trace of his presence. "The fuck…?"

"That's…just outright odd. He's up and vanished like a ghost." The male of the couple said.

**[Meanwhile back in the air]**

The airborne spectator managed to catch glimpse of this particular development and instead of keeping eyes on Satsuki and her friends, she thought it be wiser to head toward the Mega-Mall with hopes to intercept her rival. She took her glider higher up into the air, the glider then transformed back into its original form: The Gazing Eye. The woman was now in free fall and a dark corridor was conjured meters ahead of her projected course, and into it she went.

**[In another alley]**

A Dark Corridor was present, surrounded by stone, cement, and cobblestone bricks. And from the other side of it came walking in causally the same white haired person from earlier whose questionable means of entrance, thankfully, went completely unnoticed. He then left the alley and before his eye was an immensely sized shopping mall, perhaps THE largest he has ever seen in his entire life. The exterior features were extraordinary in their own right: there were more than twenty entrances confirmed around the entire city, complete with sanitizing mist sprays to keep the merchandise that lurked within in prime condition from the ill-hygienic. The top was decorated with a crystalline sunroof. And he could swear that he could hear the rumbling of tracks from within its wall, which lead him to suspect only thing about this place: it also housed at least three indoor roller coasters. All these and more that has yet to be seen by this man makes this place the perfect tourist attraction. "One thing I can remember of what I read about the Kiryuins is that they were never ones for keeping things small and simple in the slightest. Something tells me I'm about to have my work cut out for me." He said aloud, completely awestruck by the glamorous sight of the Kiryuin's own Mega-Mall.

**[On the top floor of the Mall's parking garage]**

Another dark corridor was materialized mere meters from the pavement and from it was the hooded woman from earlier. Much to her luck, there were no cars parked on the top level, although that isn't to say that the place is dead nor is the garage small in the slightest. _"Well I suppose it's better than causing a scene. Better get a move on."_ She thought to herself as she began her long trek to ground level, withdrawing the Keyblade in her hands all the while.

**[Inside the mall proper (12:45 P.M.)]**

It was every bit as hectic inside as it sounded outside, but it was the kind of which that everyone was quite welcoming of, especially after the disbandment of the original REVOCS when people had to pay a fortune just for the bare basics, and we don't even want to get into details for the good stuff now don't we? Satsuki and company was seen walking away from one of the indoor coasters that are spread throughout the mall, sans Ira for rather obvious reasons. "Now was that a BLAST OR WHAT!?" Nonon shouted as she finally got the air back into her lungs after having nearly screamed them out while on the ride

"I KNOW RIGHT, NONON! If I knew that this was what you were raving on about, I would have tagged along sooner!" Uzu exclaimed in total zeal as he bent down a bit to give Nonon a double high five "Makes me glad that my sense are all perfectly balanced to boot!"

"That…was quite… the adrenaline rush. My head is going to be spinning for days on end. I'm laying off the laptop for the next week after this." Houka replied, sounding dazed, to which Uzu and Nonon chuckled in response.

"Betcha that'll teach him to be such a shut-in." Nonon whispered to Uzu

"Yeah. What a lightweight." Uzu hushed back

"He didn't even let go of the bars until the ride was done either." Nonon continued as they proceeded to giggle

**[At a nearby snack bar]**

"Wow… That looked scary, Ira. Why didn't you get on with them?" Mako asked as she was outright traumatized from the sheer height, speed, and number of twists the ride had to offer the former Elites that boarded the coaster.

"The answer is quite obvious, Mako: I'm just too big to enjoy that ride or much of any like them, but I bet it'll feel like an experience unlike any other." The once living shield answered, with a few pinches of envy in his voice but with a joyous smile on his face regardless.

"Nonon wasn't even scared of that. I can't believe how hyped she was when she saw what she, Satsuki, and the others were in for." Mako sighed

"I'm surprised that the attendants even allowed Nonon on board despite her being shorter than even you. Then again, she did pick the seat next to Satsuki; perhaps to abide by the 'adult supervision' exception I wager." Ira hypothesized

"Either that or because she just wants to be close to Satsuki to see her reaction." Mako chipped in with a lovey-dovey voice

"Ha! Probably a bit of both." Ira chuckled

**[Back with the Coaster goers]**

As Nonon and Uzu we're still seen mocking the techie of the group, they caught glimpse of Satsuki herself wobbling her way from the ride rather slowly "Satsuki…?" Nonon called out "Would you agree that this ride was something?"

"I've fought living clothing, their psychopathic zealots, magical weapons from across the stars, and was even considered dead twice, but that the most skull rattling, spine tingling experience I have ever undergone…" Satsuki stammered back as she then let out a massive sigh of relief that the adrenaline rush has finally receded and was on the verge of passing out

"This really is her first time on these kinds of rides, isn't it Nonon?" Uzu inquired

"Yup. Told you so. She needs to get out more and away from all the training and not to mention…"

"Yeah, that book. Didn't you say that it had a satanic looking 'S' shaped inscription on the front cover?" Uzu asked out of curiosity in a hushed tone

"Yeah that's the very one. Don't tell me you of all people are going to get into that thing now?" Nonon poked at her friend, sounding annoyed all of a sudden as she and the others made their way to Ira who was patiently waiting for them while watching over Mako.

"It's Satsuki we're talking about, right. If she's obsessing over that book and the tales written in its pages, this 'Day the Skies Bleed', then it's quite clear that she has a damn good reason. She was already damn near driven mad by the Life Fiber War and that was a really close call. Though granted we had help from her thought-to-be dead sister Ryuko and Sora from beyond the stars. I'm just saying…what if she's calling it again that something horrible is just beyond the horizon?" Uzu said, who actually took a lot of what Nonon has informed him about before this mini vacation to heart and mind.

"Yes, I know she's probably right on this case as well, but from what I recollect, that book wasn't even from around here. Her mother picked it up after a freak incident from another world according to what Satsuki told me and Shiro. Aza-something." Nonon answered as she, Satsuki and the gang began taking their leave of the indoor roller coaster and made their way to the fashion district of the mall up at the 10th floor.

**[Down at the ground floor; 12:50 P.M.]**

The same man from before was seen questioning some of the patrons of the mall. As he was basically getting nowhere with his search, a faint glow can be seen emitting itself behind his purple bandana.

Additionally, the robed woman was also seen patrolling the halls holding a rather large box that says it contains Neo-REVOCS clothing and was seen just leaving said fashion district more or less. While she saw Satsuki and the gang at the time, they weren't the ones on her search list. She decided to remain out of sight and well-hidden until the other interloper makes his move first.

**[Meanwhile at the Fashion District****; 1:00 P.M.****]**

Satsuki was finally seen enjoying herself more, as to what Nonon was hoping for the whole day. The others decided to browse around and see if there was anything that caught their eye as well. Ira and Uzu were seen jaunting around for some new workout attire, Ira seeking something in the largest size possible considering his massive height and mass and Uzu was just shooting for style really. Houka was seen peering at the latest multi-pocketed jeans and shirt to house almost every single electronic that he owns. As for Nonon and Mako…

**[At an arcade at the same floor]**

Mako was seen going hog-wild on a new Arcade variation of the popular DOOM reboot and was actually holding her own for the moment but Nonon feels it's just a matter of time until she's overwhelmed by the forces of hell. Nonon was seen simply leaning back onto the wall and was starting to get a little impatient, but as long as Satsuki remained in the sights of Ira and the other guys and not trying to sneak back home to go back and read that book more, everything is all good in Nonon's standards. "Nani Sore. You're still kicking? Your record might be a bit tricky to beat come my turn, Mako." She said as she took a look at Mako's current status in the game.

As she leaned back onto the wall to await her attempt to crack Mako's record, a familiar face reeled himself into the scene and had Nonon Jakuzure in his sights next, hoping to get some answers out of her. He then presented Nonon with the photograph of Satsuki and Ryuko and asked "Excuse me dear. You may not know me, but I was a volunteer for Honno-ji Academy. I am currently looking Lady Satsuki and was told that she was headed this way. Have you seen her by chance?" He asked the pinkette, knowing full well that she is typically the mascot of the Elites.

Nonon took a while to look at the photo and then took a quick glance at her inquirer. Once she got a peek at him, she noticed a faint glow on his forehead. Its shape was an exact match to that found on the book Satsuki was obsessing with _"No way! You've got to be kidding me! As much as I wish that were a neon tattoo, that design can't be found anywhere else. That glow and the front cover of that book are one in the same…!"_ Nonon thought to herself as she took immediate notice of the faint signs of the marking on the man's forehead. Not wanting to take a risk with this man, she decided to deny him who he was searching for and lied "Nope. Was told that she was heading cross-country, buster. This mall was just along the way there is all." She then casually took her leave of the arcade while Mr. Wilson continued his search for clues in the arcade.

The marking on his forehead began to flare up a bit; no doubt that he is starting to get a bit impatient with his search. Just as he was about to snap, he then recalled what the butler told him. _"I was told Satsuki was with her friends and I know you to be her closet and oldest. Your story hardly adds up… Jakuzure."_ He thought as he intensified his search.

Meanwhile, Nonon continued to walk slowly while she was certain that they were in each other's line on sight, and once she was certain that said line was broken, she made a mad run for the fashion district and much to her luck she found Satsuki enjoying herself for now. Nonon ran up to her, shook her shoulder, and quiet started. "Hey Satsuki."

"Not now, Nonon. I just can't get over how awesome this looks on me." Satsuki replied as she was observing how she looked in the mirror. She was now donning a pair of high cut denim shorts, and a sleeveless white blouse over a gold yellow tank top that shows a moderate amount of midriff. It was obvious she went all-in for the underwear as well for the strings of a risqué looking light blue thong can be seen overlapping her hips. There were no over-the-shoulder strings for the bra sticking out from underneath the tank top; it was clearly strapless, most likely a pushup. Back in the day she was against having a fashion sense or modeling, but with the Life Fiber War over, she can finally find the time to cut back and let loose a little bit. Besides, it's not like she was entirely cheating on her recently rehabilitated Kamui.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Nonon goes for it "Lady Satsuki, you were right! This really is a bad time to ease up after all. There's this white haired man scoping around for you; Says his family enrolled into Honno-ji Academy willingly. He's got that selfie that Ryuko took from your place no less!" Nonon elaborated, even going as far as calling her friend 'Lady'. She also points out to where the man currently is at: still near the arcade. It doesn't look like he questioned Mako either which means she was still sucked into the game she was on, probably for the better too.

"No one ever volunteered for Honno-ji Academy. They were all either forcibly drafted or dissolved into the school after we had theirs assimilated." Satsuki replied as she took in what Nonon just said, now taking things much more seriously.

"I have taken the liberty of going through all the records of every family that resided at Honno-ji from Zero-star to Two-star. Everyone else was exactly as what Satsuki said. You word checks out Nonon while this man's records on the other hand are clearly forged." Houka said as he was obviously paying close attention to the conversation between the two old friends.

"Well that's not all, Houka." Nonon answered back as she motioned him to creep around the corner with her. She then continued quietly as possible "You see that bandana he's wearing? You won't believe what I saw glowing underneath it."

Houka grabbed phone, got its camera ready, panned it over to where Satsuki's mystery stalker was at, and zoomed in as much as possible; he also made sure that the flash was off to reduce suspicion. Once he got a good shot, he took the picture, and ran it through an image enhancing app he had installed. After the image was rendered, it was exactly as Nonon had saw herself. "You've got to be kidding me…isn't that…?" Houka muttered in total disbelief in what he is seeing right now.

"The same symbol on the book I have. If he's here for me, then what does that mean for everyone else?" Satsuki replied in complete surprise of the connections. Meanwhile, Mr. Wilson was still questioning patrons of the arcade. After a lengthy search, he finally got one to squeal and pointed in their current direction to which he caught a glimpse of Nonon who he saw not even three minutes ago. The mark on his forehead flared up again on account of his anger; not only due to impatience for his search having taken so long, but also for being tricked.

"If he's ONLY here for you, then that should be his only concern." Nonon hypothesized

"Yeah, Satsuki. Just split. We'll try to divert his attention elsewhere." Uzu added, wanting to see his once superior out of harm's way, guiding her to one of the red doors labeled 'Restricted Area – Employees Only'.

As she made for the door, Mr. Wilson turned the corner just in time to see the door close and automatically assumed that it was his target. He made his way for the door, only for it to be severely obstructed by none other than Ira Gamagori. The giant of a man then turned his attention to the white haired individual who is easily a good foot shorter than Ira and began "Excuse me good sir, but are you by chance looking for something or some-." That was all he was able to get out of his mouth before the Mr. Wilson brought up his left hand with his finger semi-curled. As he did so, Ira could have sworn he saw the faints flickers of fire coming from his hand…

"Not interested." Mr. Wilson replied in an annoyed tone before he sent Ira yelling and flying back by a mere flick of his finger.

"IRA!" The others shouted in horror and surprise in response to what they had just witnessed. With his the other worrying over Ira's well-being for the moment, he took his chance to give chase. From a few floors above, the hooded stalker just bared witness to the altercation and is making her move accordingly.

Satsuki was seen giving herself some much needed distance between her and the door. By the time she turned a couple of corners, she had her the commotion from the other side of the door. Part of her wanted to check on Nonon and the others if they were hurt or worse. The other part, however, was confident that their estimate about him only wanting Satsuki still remains firm and true and much to her luck, it was the case after all since it wasn't even a minute since she last heard that door close. Had he really wanted to kill her friends, he would have taken a lot longer to catch up. Shamefully unarmed, even her Bakuzan bladed stilettoes back at home, she decides to try and lose him and wait for the others to recuperate and wait by the car.

In another part of the mall, the hooded woman was seen entering through the Employees-Only area as well, holding a gift box plum full of Neo-REVOCS wears and other essentials.

Satsuki was seen passing by employee after employee. Normally they would question as to why there is an unauthorized individual in this section of the mall, but since it is Satsuki, their new de facto boss who insists on paying full price for their goods since they genuinely changed their ways, they couldn't help but feel concerned given the pace she was moving. Now Mr. Wilson on the other hand, they were not too happy with him roving about these halls so they tried to restrain and kick him out of the area he and Satsuki were in, only for their efforts to result in futility as he threw each and every one of them over his shoulder and in all sorts of directions, resulting in small craters to be formed in the surrounding walls. Praying that they were all alright, she continued to make her way out of the Restricted Area with an exit door merely fifteen yards away from her but just as she starts to approach it, they swung open and entered the same woman from the other night, draped in her Organization cloak. She then unzipped it to reveal not only an ample amount of cleavage, but also a familiarly shaped scar on her chest as well. She then lifted her hood and underneath it shook Satsuki herself to the marrow of her bones: the person who had also been searching for Satsuki Kiryuin…was none other than her suppose-to-be dead mother, Ragyo Kiryuin! Satsuki's eyes immediately widened in response and she thought to herself _"No way… This is impossible!" _She then unboxed the Neo-REVOCS clothing, which was housing her Keyblade, the same Keyblade she inherited from Xehanort, for quick and immediate use for a special occasion. She then quickly morphed it into what appears to be a lever action weapon, trailed Satsuki as she turned the corner who was meant face to face with Mr. Wilson once again, and once Ragyo turned the corner she took aim. Her other pursuer then conjured a powerful looking sphere of fire. _"Houka and Nonon were right after all: He's NOT among my former subjects nor he is here for autographs!" _She thought to herself as she saw the fireball in the man's hands beginning to intensify in power. Out of instinct, Satsuki grabbed a metal handled broom, snapped the brush off, and got into a fighting stance, double taking at Ragyo and Mr. Wilson alike.

As she then began to eye Ragyo for a few prolonged seconds, she saw that motioned her lips to her daughter. If Satsuki interpreted the swift motion correctly, she could have sworn she just 'heard' Ragyo say "Duck!" Deciding to swallow her slowly accumulating bile, she did just that in merely sixty centi-seconds, after which Ragyo wasted no time in firing a massive chunk of ice in the direction of their shared adversary that extinguished his Pyromancy and froze him solid upon impact; only for him to break free of the ice mere seconds later. Realizing that he will not stay still for long and that he was already gearing up his counterattack, Ragyo immediately wrapped herself around Satsuki, turned her own being into a solid ice statute that wasn't even cold to Satsuki, and they both braced themselves for impact. He threw several fireballs at his foes in an attempt to scorch Satsuki but Ragyo's defense holds true and strong. Upon noticing a brief lag in his attacks, she hastily lowered her frozen form, shot a beam of magic from her still transformed Keyblade into a wall that opened up a gateway that led straight to the parking garage, where Satsuki saw that her friends were lying in wait for her safe return, chug her daughter through the gateway which sent her rolling around but didn't cause any serious harm.

"SATSUKI! Everyone shouted in total concern, even Ira who has come to at some point during their trip back to the garage.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're all alright." Satsuki answered back as she got up without struggle or notable injuries

"Oh why didn't I pay more attention to everything?" Mako scolded herself

"Don't beat yourself up over it" Uzu did his best give Mako some sense of comfort over the mess they got themselves into

"Trust me, it's not like you've been much help anyway." Ira added as he was now fully conscious and fit to drive again.

Uzu then took a quick glimpse at the other side of the gateway just before it closed and immediately said "Wait a second! That woman in the cloak."

"Ye-Yeah…W-Wasn't that-?" Houka asked out of fear

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke!" Nonon begged

"To be perfectly honest everyone, I'm still wrapping my head around this myself." Satsuki answered, still boggled by everything herself as she stated

"Then we haven't the time to contemplate and think it over. We've got to get back to your place and arm ourselves for the worst!" Ira shouted as he put the keys into the ignition, turned them to rev the engine up which was still warm, and floored it out of there.

**[Back with Ragyo]**

As the gateway closed, Ragyo instantaneously turned her attention back to Satsuki's pursuer and opened up more ice slugs into him with every pull of the lever on her transformed Keyblade, each one freezing a chunk of the man's body and weighting him down. First she got his hands and forearms, then shot a couple into his chest cavity, then one in the head to bring him to the ground. Ragyo was out of mana reserves for the moment and was digging through her pockets to see if any items she brought along for the ride made it as well. To her misfortune, the pocket watch and wristbands forged out of platinum remain the only things that made the time travel in the end. To make matters worse, it didn't take Mr. Wilson long to get unthawed either. As he rose from the ground, Ragyo reverted her Keyblade back to its original state and proceeded to strike at him directly only for said Keyblade strike to be quickly intercepted bare handedly by him. One of Ragyo's eyebrows raised up in surprise as he was holding his own and then some as he was seen trying to throw the weapon out of her hands to better attack her. "Damn. You got some arm on you for being this aged, old man. Guess that's what happens when you let yourself get tricked into being put under the needle for someone else's amusement." Ragyo muttered

"I'll have you know two things this minute. One: we're not that separate in the age game. Two: Bring up my past one more time and I'll flambé you for my little lady to have for dinner!" He replied as he then lifted her up and proceeded to chug her into one wall then into another. After the second chug, Ragyo saw fit to return the favor a few times herself with her foe ending up on the floor and her heel ready to poke out his remaining eye. The moment she motioned her right stiletto to meet with his eyeball, he caught her by the ankle and then sent her flying through multiple walls which led her to the Mega-Mall proper and left falling until she hit the bottom floor of the shopping center nearby where the Roller Coasters were at from earlier. His adversary temporarily dealt with, Mr. Wilson smashed his way through the ceiling to intercept Satsuki.

Back in the mall, Ragyo was seen lying on the floor after being shaken up from how hard she was thrown, but was quick to get up after hearing the roar of a certain muscle car's engine as it was leaving the area. Instinctively, she knew exactly whose car it was, who the passengers are, and who was about to give chase to said car. "I've got to get Satsuki out of that mess and lose him. The Lanes Between should be a good place to do the latter." Ragyo muttered as she hurried out of the nearby entrance, morphed her Keyblade into its Glider, mounted it, and took to the skies again.

**[Back with Satsuki and the others]**

Ira was basically redlining the engine and speeding along the highway with hopes of losing their newfound enemy from Foretellers know where. Mako looked to the rear of them and much to her horror, he was sky born and was quickly closing the gap. "Ira he's right behind us!"

"Gotcha! Going to try some fancy driving. Since this old friend of mine doesn't have any seatbelts, the rest of you might be in for a bumpy ride. You all better brace yourselves!" Ira warned as he began to attempt to out maneuver their predator as their adversary tried to pelt them in hellfire; with each attempt not even coming close. Before long, Mr. Wilson was now side by side with the car and was keeping pace. Those in the car, save for Satsuki and Ira, were starting to sweat buckets and it wasn't just the pyrokinesis either. Ira then noticed a semi-truck and an exit ramp with a rather sizable divider wall right in front of them and that their pursuer was still keeping pace, speed and all. Ira decided to pick up the speed a bit, which got him to do the same, merge to the lane two spaces to their left just as he approached the semi-truck.

As the one eyed hunter was going the same speed as Ira's car at the time, he finally overtook the semi-truck and when he did he noticed that they have vanished _"W-What the-!? How is that possible? That gargantuan man should be easy to spot out, unless…"_ He thought to himself as he was now hovering and has started to think as to where they have went now, only to recall the exit ramp from earlier.

**[Back with Satsuki and the others]**

"Seems like that spun him around for a bit." Nonon announced confidently

"Don't get too haughty yet, Nonon." Ira answered back

"Ira's right. We may have bought ourselves a minute or so at best. He'll have caught on to that trick in no time!" Satsuki added as they kept speeding along the interstate and keeping an eye out in the skies for either Mr. Wilson or 'Her'.

**[Speaking of the former…]**

"Argh. The oldest trick in the book and I fell for it!" He yelled out in anger as flames erupted from around him as he retraced his steps so to speak, flew above the overpass that he was in before he temporarily lost his prey, and managed to spot them once again. "There you are, my pretty…" He muttered

"Crap! I see him!" Nonon exclaimed "Ira, step on it!"

"Easier said than done. My baby is at her limit!" Ira replied, bearing bad news as the pyromaniac was now gaining on them. He has finally had it with the games after today and has decided to kill everyone in the car. From a distance however, a certain Glider can now be seen closing the distance; it was Ragyo who was wise to stick to the high altitude to not only observe and pick her moments, but to take full advantage of gravity's pull on her, allowing her to speed up during her descent when the moment presented itself.

She then unloaded more ice chunks in the pursuer's direction, slowing him down significantly and reducing his ability to control his movement in the air with each successful hit landed. She then sped up to Ira's car on the side of which Satsuki was on. She then said politely "I'll take THAT." and grabbed her daughter by the back of her collar, and placed her in front of her on the Glider's seat. The other visitor from Earqus knows where and when then turned his attention to Ragyo and her Glider this time. _"As I had hoped out of him: He only has eyes on the mission." _She then navigated to the side of Ira's car, made the Glider pull a 180 while still heading in the same direction as said car, and proceeded to shoot more icicle chunks at their adversary although this time they were met with hot retaliation. As the chase went on, they were pulling up next to a tanker truck.

When Satsuki and Ragyo got up to the tanker, the former noticed the contents of the enlarged cylinder. A ballsy idea popped up in her head, it'll be costly too, but she knows the people will understand, and Ira for that matter. Besides, it was probably what 'She' was thinking as well. The white haired hunter was now in between the tanker and Ira's car. Satsuki then shouted "Now, Ira!"

"Right! Everyone, hang on tight!" The living shield roared back, knowing full well exactly what Satsuki had planned without even having to openly communicating with her in the slightest. He turned his steering wheel hard and it wound up smacking Mr. Wilson even harder as he was sent flying into the container.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" The truck driver asked as he just bared witness to what just happened

Satsuki jumped off the Glider for a bit and landed onto the driver's door, knocked on it a few times to get him to lower the window, and told him "Sir, I'm going to ask you to drop the load. We're going to shoot it with some magic ice in a few seconds."

He then saw the man that was on fire out of rage and humiliation, but the fire is nowhere near as intense as he would want it. Turns out the tanker's contents is none other than liquid nitrogen. Not wanting to risk getting caught in the crossfire, he replied "No need to tell me twice!" and complied quickly. He engage the emergency release for the container to the truck proper, which not only got his truck to gain some much needed speed, but also got Mr. Wilson to lose his balance as he was trying to get out of the small crater in the container. Ragyo took a minute to shoot the container with another ice chunk which got him to freeze over real good. Good thing everyone slowed down during the whole chase in the event something like this would have happened. Ragyo then caught up to the truck that her daughter was still on and reclaimed her with ease and they then rode off away from the subzero explosion.

**[About Five Minutes Later]**

It felt as though they had successfully lost him entirely. Satsuki had finally taken a couple of breaths she didn't even know she needed. "Okay…Okay, we lost him. Time out; I'm calling time out. Put this glider into an alleyway or something." Ragyo did the last thing Satsuki said without uttering a word, got Satsuki to get off the glider as she was reverting it to its Keyblade form, and withdrew it as to lay low for the moment. Ragyo too sighed as they had finally got a breather. "Now then…What's your deal!? How are you back!? And where are you taking me!?" Satsuki asked frantically

Ragyo sighed at the barrage of questions, although it doesn't even surprise her in the slightest. She was presumed dead for a while after all. Anyone who witness the way she died would start to question what her take on the world was "My deal is…to protect you for starters. Well you, your sister, and of course, Sora."

"Really…? Who played God with your carcass and sent you then? I heard peeps of an altercation the other night; I assume that was you then?" Satsuki said, putting two and two together.

"Shinra MK. II didn't survive what I had to go through just to get here. Furthermore, Sora sent me. Twenty years from now, things would go south, you three will meet horrendous fates, and the realm of light will have no savior from a terrible force to be awakened. But not before he brought me back from the watery grave of Honno-Ji bay at that time." Ragyo answered, confirming the connections as well as revealing who sent her

"_Terrible force…Wait a minute! I read something along that department. The book with the 'S' shaped symbol, the mark on that man's forehead…it could even be."_ Satsuki thought to herself as she was slowly putting the jigsaw puzzle together.

"Finally, we're heading to your place real soon. If you're going to traverse the worlds with me, you'll going to need adequate shielding from the sea of darkness' influence." Ragyo answered question number three in detail

"Junketsu! Damnit, was I a fool for not bringing him with me. I figure after what you put him through and all the fighting that day, he needed some needed R&R. Not to mention the surprise battle that me, Ryuko, and Mako got dragged into." Said Satsuki aloud, cursing herself for allowing herself to relax for so much as a minute, especially after the Masked Woman's appearance.

"Surprise battle?" Ragyo asked out of curiosity

"Full body leather armor, visor helmet with a red horn, black and purple hip cape." Satsuki answered

"_Wait a minute. I know those details to the fullest extent, or at least I should hope so. They appear to be an exact match for…"_ Ragyo said in her thoughts, putting the pieces together. Before Satsuki could get the chance to catch onto Ragyo's internal contemplations, she then said aloud "Alright, I think that's long enough of a break let's get back to it." Ragyo said as she was about to transform her Keyblade into its Glider Form again, only to be cut off by Satsuki.

"Hold that thought. Do you hear that?" Satsuki said as she placed her left hand in front of her ear.

As Ragyo tried to zone in on what Satsuki was hearing, she finally caught onto it. "Wait a minute. I know the roar of that engine anywhere." Ragyo replied as she recognized the engine that was fast approaching their location. Before the both of them was Ira and the gang. They all got out of the car and gathered around Satsuki. They were all wearing rather stern faces before their leader's mother; Ragyo herself couldn't really blame them given what she has done in the past. She sighed and awaited the scolding that was to come

"I assume that you're taking our friend Satsuki somewhere off-world?" Uzu Inquired

"Yeah, the look is all over her face." Nonon added

"Good thing I still kept tabs on my tracking pins for special occasions such as this." Houka added. The moment Houka made mention of the tracking technology, Satsuki started to search for the device that led them to their current location and found it in one of her blouse pockets. "Just so you know, yes. It also functions as a recorder to keep tabs on potentially useful conversations; like how it was Sora, of all people, that revived you from an era we have yet to see." Houka added

"You stayed ahead of everything once again, Houka. I lost count of how many times your expertise has kept my operations alive…" Satsuki said, giving thanks to her tech expert

"Don't thank us yet, Satsuki-chan!" Mako retorted as she then blew a whistle that got a familiar living uniform to perk up in response, with a decent sized box in tow.

"Junketsu!" Satsuki exclaimed

"Oh thank everything holy that you're alive!" Junketsu yelled as he hopped out the car and hugged his wearer. He look at Ragyo and continued "Don't worry, Ragyo. After they stopped at Satsuki's new home to pick me up, Ira and Houka told me everything. But there's still a lot of details that doesn't quite add up."

"Once Satsuki is wearing you and were out in the great sea above, I'll explain more." Ragyo answered back, promising more answers later.

"You better owe up to that promise." Junketsu gave his maker the stink-eye.

After Junketsu made his point across, Uzu resumed "Oh, I almost forgot. You're going to need this." He then tossed Satsuki's latest sword, Bakuzan Prime, from out of Ira's car and Satsuki caught it with her left hand.

"Sweet! Thank you. You guys are the best friends to have!" Satsuki said in gratitude as she walked to them for a group hug. A sight of which that made Ragyo grow even more remorseful of her past life choices.

"Your farewells are touching, but we must move before he can break free." Ragyo interjected as she had to interrupt Satsuki and her friends.

"As much as I hate to say it, Ragyo is right. Even with magic ice as the catalyst, that tanker of liquid nitrogen won't hold him forever." Satsuki said as she broke from the group hug, took the box that Junketsu was holding as she knew its purpose without him having to say anything, remove her clothing down to the under garments she bought there, put her recent purchases into the box, donned her Kamui, handed her friends the box, and slapped the arm bands once again drawing the blood necessary to activate Synchronization.

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: KAMUI JUNKETSU!"**

"I knew it was a matter of time until it hit the fan. I really wanted to let loose, I really did try. But you had to nag at me Nonon. You had to order me 'No weapons whatsoever, Satsuki. You're going to this place and you're to do it coming in with nothing but the money in your pocket and we know there's no short age of that'." Satsuki growled in frustration of going to the place unarmed along with her imitating Nonon in a surprisingly mocking tone

"Urgh! How many times do I have to say that I am sorry?" Nonon pleaded "I just figured it would be best if the other mall-goers weren't on edge this time; especially on our first visit to that one."

Satsuki looked down at her oldest friend with a stern grimace. Just as Nonon was on the verge of tears, Satsuki sighed and hugged her friend one last time despite the dangerous amounts of skin she is showing right now. "You just wanted me to destress after everything that I was forced to endure. I know." She released her embrace and made her way to Ragyo. "Take care of yourselves everyone."

"You too, Satsuki!" Uzu replied

"We'll be working hard to get this world on the GummiNetwork as to keep in touch with you." Houka added, knowing full-well that she'll need all the help from home she can get

"Yes. If anything pertaining to that mark pops up on our end, we'll be sure to let you know ASAP." Ira chimed

"Thank you, everyone." Satsuki replied

"We are running low on time. That nitrogen has to be loosening up by now. Are you ready for your first cross world journey, Satsuki?" Ragyo queried

"Let's go." She sighed. As she said that, Ragyo then conjured The Gazing Eye, pointed up to the sky, and opened a gateway that leads to the Sea of Stars that divides the worlds apart.

**[Ten Minutes Later Back at the highway]**

Mr. Wilson was seen still frozen solid from the attack that he sustained earlier. After a few more seconds of silence, the mark on his forehead began to glow, and the ice created from the nitrogen is beginning to thaw, meaning that what Satsuki said was true: it only bought them time to evacuate her at best. "Great, lost sight of the easiest target of the trio. But it makes no difference. Between Ragyo knowing I'm after them and the fact that they couldn't kill me, now she HAS to rendezvous with the others on account of the fact that Satsuki wasn't the ONLY one I'm after. And the best part of it all is… I get to see Sora again and have a chance to finally pay him back for his part in what happened to me." He chuckled at the thought as he got out of the destroyed tanker, conjured a Dark Corridor, and made his way out of the world of Honno-Ji City.

**[Meanwhile with Satsuki in the Ocean of Stars]**

Ragyo was seen cruising the star ways aboard her Keyblade Glider while Satsuki was utilizing Junketsu in his Whirlwind Form to traverse the vast sea "So…What do you think of his capabilities for this kind of a job?" Ragyo asked of her daughter

"I don't feel so much a sense of fatigue." Satsuki answered back "My head still spinning from that crazed chase from earlier. But beyond that, I'm still good."

"You see? Perhaps if you had left with her, things would have ended a lot better. Who knows? We might even had a chance at putting that mercenary down for good." Ragyo continued

"Yeah, about the other guy. What's his story?" Satsuki inquired

"His full name is Slade Wilson, Alias 'Deathstroke', an old enemy of Sora's back in a time between Xehanort's defeat and him first setting foot on Honno-Ji soil. He too was resurrected, but neither by Sora nor for the good of heart in the slightest; for what it's worth coming from me of all people." Ragyo replied.

"Then the symbol on his forehead. Is that the source of his power over fire?" Satsuki shot her mother another question.

"To an extent, yes. More markings mean more power, but they also bear an equivalent risk as well." Ragyo answered

"What kind of a risk?" Satsuki asked

"Typical over-branding symptoms include shock, nausea, faintness, and most commonly: death." Ragyo coldly replied

"Those are the same things that I read from-" Satsuki said to herself quietly before noticing Ragyo leering in her direction "No! It's nothing. I swear."

"Satsuki…" Ragyo prodded her daughter "You found it, didn't you?" Satsuki's eyes widened at the query, which was all Ragyo needed to confirm her suspicion. "I knew it. You never could leave well enough alone. Then again, I was rather absorbed into that tome myself, and I pretty much still am. So I suppose it's only natural for you to do the same. But the fact that you never even found that book up until now confounds me."

"Yeah from what Nonon told me, you must've really went out of your way to hide that one if it was hiding something I wasn't supposed to know. Speaking of which, if you really are from where and when you claim to be, then why not just spill everything you know now?" Satsuki requested

"It's actually quite the tale, time consuming and dark as well. It can wait until we get to Sora and Ryuko first on account that Slade will likely try to make his move on him instead; most likely to settle his old score with him." Ragyo replied, prioritizing the other two over story time

"You really think he'll try his luck on them?"

"**I** would." Ragyo retorted in a dark tone

After eyeing the bright platinum bands on Ragyo's arms for about ten seconds, Satsuki then resumed "I might have had a gut feeling you would answer like that. Say, what's with the wrist bands?"

"A little 'gift' from Sora twenty years from now." Ragyo elaborated "He thought I would try to take advantage of his kindness and mock up the timeline even further than it already was."

"You mean to kill him or molest me… again?" Satsuki hypothesized, ending with an eye roll.

"That's definitely the gist of it. Just so you know, he killing me the first time genuinely left me humbled for the duration of my death. Although I know for a fact that I could NEVER truly pay you back for all the torment that I threw you and Ryuko through, at the very least, I must try." Ragyo confessed, seeming to regret the years of sexual torture she had inflicted.

"What about self-termination?"

"That was the first thing I tried to do after he revived me. They administered a brief but fierce holy surge through my dark being. He said he didn't want it to come to this; having to make me serve his final wishes in chains, but looking back at what I've done to everyone this was atonement. I didn't even bother removing them, not that it would work." Ragyo finished

"_Wow…Ragyo seems pretty remorseful over her decade of misdeeds. The corporate greed, the thoughts of genocide, the indulgence of incest. Was it all just a front then? Much like what I put up when it was just between me and her? Whatever is going now, there is one thing I can clarify with certainty, one absolute constant in this new chaos: This is bigger than Ragyo and Xehanort combined; WAY bigger!"_ Satsuki thought to herself as the two of them made their way to the first place to hopefully meet up with Sora and maybe even Ryuko before Slade is able to take the lead again.

**[Meanwhile At Radiant Garden]**

Sora was seen at the Castle Plaza, waiting for his long time companions to rendezvous with him so that they may begin their expedition all while in a meditative stance. After about a minute, he could hear and feel the engines of the Gummi Ship that he has commandeered for so long now. "Ah, there you guys are." Sora said as he got up and walked toward.

"Hiyuk! Longtime no see, Sora." Goofy, The Royal Guard Captain greeted his old friend as Sora approached him and Donald

"Wow, a lot of you has changed since you were at Honno-ji, hasn't it?" Donald Duck, The Court Magician, added, taking in Sora's new attire as well as his new Life Fiber traits that seemed to have mended quite well with him. He then continued "Have you been behaving while you were out on your own?"

"It's…a complicated story, Donald." Sora answered with a cheeky grin

"Did you any new friends while you were there?" Goofy asked, curious about the rumors that were circulating as of late, and whether or not that they were true.

"Oh yeah. Quite a few actually. There were members of a rebellion and, commanders of a paramilitary force, and uh…yeah you know, some folk in between all that." Sora answered as honestly as he could without wanting to give away more than he wants to.

"And anyone else…" Donald asked, knowing full well that Sora is hiding way more than he's letting on.

Starting to get infuriated, Sora decides to bring the axe to the conversation and answered "Look. Can we just begin this search mission?" he then, as usual, took point.

Donald then dragged Goofy down to where his ear can meet with Donald's bill. He whispered "He can tell us when he's ready." Which got Goofy to giggle quietly. To avoid getting called out by their Keyblade wielding leader recently turned Master, they picked up the pace to catch up with him and decided to drop the conversation entirely, for now anyway. "Wait up, Sora!" Donald yelled out, not wanting him and Goofy to be left in the dust.

_A/N: Look what I'm planning!_


	5. The Reuion

**[Back in the Ocean of Stars]**

Satsuki and Ragyo were seen still sailing the nigh endless sea with the intent to rally on Sora and Ryuko. Ragyo then asked "So we know full well the reason Ryuko wound up leaving Honno-ji."

"To finally mold out of her shell to the fullest…and, of course, to get in bed with Sora." Satsuki replied, finishing the sentence with an eye roll and giggle.

Ragyo laughed at the last part, knowing full well that it was, for the lack of a cleaner description, the truth. "Sora. Yes. There's one place that might have the answers as to where she might have gone for clues then; assuming if Sora is out working."

"The Destiny Islands. How much longer until then? I remember Sora saying that it was quite the trek."

"If we're to go full throttle now, shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes. By the way, once we get to the world's pre-space, you'll have to go down there alone. Riku and Kairi likely still harbor a lot of bad blood for me, and will no doubt try to shoot me on sight." Ragyo stated, suggesting Satsuki to try and pump Sora's oldest friends for information of his whereabouts. She then sighed "Can't say I really blame them."

"Understood. I'll see if I can throw off their suspicions of how I found their home so easily as well as how I even made the trip." Satsuki commented as she and Ragyo decided to kick in the after burners

**[Fifteen Minutes Later]**

They found themselves staring a tropical environment from the far reaches. And both Kiryuins were at awe of the sight. "This place looks beautiful even from up here. Why in your messed up mind would you ever want to destroy a place as this?" Satsuki asked, disgusted that her mother would go so low for an old man's dying wish.

Ragyo lightly laughed at the question "All that, Back at Honno-ji? If you've been suspecting of that being a front, then you've assumed correctly. Like I said: I'll explain in more detail when we're with the others." Ragyo answered, wanting to save herself a round of story time. She then moved a little closer to world's atmosphere, dismounted off her Keyblade Glider, reverted it to its normal state, and shot a beam of light that opened a gateway to the world surface "There you are, Satsuki. And remember: if they asked how you got here, lie."

"Alright. Fingers crossed Slade didn't beat us here." Satsuki said as she made her way through the gateway.

**[On the World's surface]**

The gateway was opened near the dockside and Riku and Kairi so happened to be in the neighborhood, in a manner of speaking. When they both took notice of the gateway, they had to be safe instead of sorry. They summoned their Keyblades fearing that there might be trouble heading their way. Out of it emerged Satsuki Kiryuin instead. Thankfully for her, they are well informed of the Heiress' identity…and her true intentions back in the Life Fiber War. "Ohhh…" Riku started as he sighed, withdrew his Keyblade, and laughed. "It's just you, Lady Satsuki Kiryuin." He bowed after he finished. Kairi did the same.

"Riku and Kairi. Sora's oldest friends. Any accomplice of his benevolence has no duty to bow to the likes of me. So please. Let's put aside the necessities of acknowledging figures of authority." Satsuki replied, requesting that the friends of her comrade not be so uptight in her presence despite her reputation, wealth, and political power of her home world. Besides, she's knows that, outside of the confines of Honno-ji, none of those things hold any ground whatsoever. So why try and force it?

"Say…How did you get here anyway? Sora said that it's a rather long trip via Keyblade Glider and he also told me that those outfits you wear, 'Kamui' was it? They said that they put a severe strain on your body if your wear those in their true state for too long?" Kairi asked as she now began to get speaking

Although Satsuki was cool as a cucumber on the outside right now, she was thinking _"Crap, this is bad. Kairi is beginning to suspect I wager. If they find out that I got here via Mother's proxy, they'll not only kick me out. They'll have my head __**and**__ hers. And even worse, Sora and Ryuko will be all alone to contest with…'Him'!"_

"I know you can borrow a Keyblade, but you haven't been bestowed one yourself, haven't you? And I know you don't look the type to be dependent on the Dark Corridors." Riku inquired

"That's because I really DID go the distance with old Junketsu here." Satsuki started, her Kamui's eye widening in response. This got Riku and Kairi to close in on Satsuki chest area as they saw the living uniform move to an extent. The single right eye now batting between the two islanders. He decided to remain quiet as there was a large probability that they can't understand him the way Sora can him and his younger brother "You see, he was afflicted with a tumor that made him into a feral beast that longed for nothing more than to feast and feast and feast without giving an equal amount of power to me in exchange. After me and a few other of my comrades gave him a vivisection, he was cured of what was ailing him and is now tame." Satsuki explained, giving her the honest story of what Junketsu was before now all while keeping her true methods of transportation a secret. Junketsu pitched in by shaking his 'head' up and down which made her breasts do a bit of a dance for about five seconds. She looked down with a sly expression, raised an eyebrow, and whispered "Easy there, buddy."

"Well he certainly does seems… complacent all things considered." Riku said as he did indeed see a hefty amount of joy in his eye.

"The set of orange-ish and red-ish circles. Do those make up his eye?" Kairi asked

"Ah, yes they do and it seems he's taking a liking to you both. I should let you know that he wasn't always, to put it lightly, lacking in depth perception." Satsuki answered to confirm their assumption. She then continued "It was when my wicked mother Ragyo hijacked him off my near dying body and fought Sora with him. The latter wound up having to puncture his left eye. Sadly, the damage turned out to be permanent. It's like he and his brother wound up trading their perception of life to one another."

"This really is a nice place they got here. I'm thinking of placing a few online orders for you when we get the chance. Maybe something a little more…salacious." Junketsu whispered to his wearer, making a suggestion that Satsuki can't help but agree upon

"That really does sound like a good idea. But for now, we're unfortunately on the clock." Satsuki whispered back

"Did you say something? Perhaps to your Kamui? Maybe he talked first." Kairi asked out of curiosity

"And if it did, it's not like we would be able to hear it." Riku added

"So his tone does fall deaf on your ears" Satsuki asked in which they nodded their heads in response

"Sora told us only those whose blood are Life Fiber worthy can hear a Kamui talk. Looks like we're not on the list then." Riku replied

"Now I know that this may seem a little sudden, but I really need your help. I'm looking for-" Satsuki said as she began to ask her question only to be cut off abruptly.

"Let me guess: your sister, Ryuko Kiryuin, right? You more or less just missed her." Kairi quickly retorted

"What!? How long ago?" Satsuki queried as she got up face to face with Kairi with eyes of concern on her

**[Earlier at Destiny Islands]**

"Ah ha! There it is! Destiny Island! Time to catch up on the time spent form each other." Ryuko said as she was hovering above the islands' pre-space. She then wasted no time in heading to the surface. A gateway opened itself up on the island where the papou fruit grows and from there she saw Riku and Kairi enjoying the company of Lea, Isa, Roxas, Namine, and Xion.

Before long, Riku took notice of the breach and followed its source to which he saw the girl in question with her Kamui reverted back to normal. "Well. We knew it was a matter of time until she made her way here."

"She'll be happy to know that the aftermath was, as Sora put it back then, quick and painless." Kairi pitched in as Ryuko made their way to them

"Well now. Check out the newcomer." Lea announced to his current company

"Hmm…Red streak in jet black colored hair, school uniform shorting a midriff, red glove akin to MMA fighting style, even her tomboyish personality checks out. She's definitely the one Sora made mention of. No mistake." Isa replied

"I'll bet every munny in my pocket's she's out looking for Sora as we speak." Roxas added

"Strange…" Namine said

"What is?" Xion queried

"I sense that there are foreign memories within her mind." The blonde answered

"You mean that they don't belong to her?" Isa hypothesized

"Synthetic perhaps?" As did Lea

"In that order: yes and no. They're real memories. I can tell the difference between real ones and fakes because of all the false memories I placed inside of Sora back during the Castle Oblivion incident." Namine replied

"Oh! So you think we're talking about a proxy here?" Roxas guessed

"That is a very likely scenario." Namine spoke

"Any idea of whose memories they are?" Xion asked

"To be honest…I'm not exactly sure on whose they are myself, and I'm the expert." She finished

"Maybe she, you, and Sora should have a little chat." Lea suggested

"Indeed. A therapy session may help crack the code of whatever is swimming in her head and heart." Isa said agreeing with his old friend

"Well you guys. This has been an arrival in the making now hasn't it?" Ryuko boasted

"We were making plans to pay you guys a visit to be honest. Never thought you would actually save us the trouble, and on Keyblade Glider no less." Riku greeted

"Did he just say 'Keyblade Glider'?" Isa asked

"Yeah… that's no stuff you can pull off as a novice. She must've been practicing with the gift Sora bestowed upon her."

"Either that or it's just innate to her. I mean, it **is** Sora that gave her the Keyblade after all and she did spent an unprecedented amount of time with him to boot." Roxas interjected

"I'm taking a wild guess that you're here for Sora, correct?" Kairi asked "If that the case, you can find him at Radiant Garden. I heard he was looking for a stray Life Fiber clone there, maybe there's more than one hiding in the worlds."

"What!? I could have sworn we rounded them all up!" Ryuko angrily shouted and rightfully so. Xehanort and Ragyo, both in their own ways, really did put Ryuko through the ringer and all she wanted to do after the mess was spend some quality time with Sora.

"Easy there, Ryuko. I know this is a most unexpected development, but bear with it if you please." Senketsu, her voice of reason, said to her, wanting her to calm down before she decides to synchronize with him soon.

After Senketsu said his peace, she quickly regained her composure and whispered "You're right, Senketsu. At least I'll still be with Sora all the while and who knows? Maybe we can salvage some Life Fibers to get you an upgrade."

"NOW you're talking!" Senketsu applauded

She then turned her attention to Riku and Kairi once again before they decided to start shooting questions her way and make things even weirder than they already were. "Well, looks like I've got quite the journey ahead of me." She then summoned her Keyblade, pointed it into the sky, and projected yet another beam which resulted in the formation of another gateway. She transformed her Keyblade into its Glider Form, mounted it, and made her way to the gateway; all while synchronizing with Senketsu at the absolute last second before anyone even got so much as a glimpse of her. "Next stop: Radiant Garden!" She shouted as she sailed across the Ocean of Stars.

**[Present Time]**

"So you more or less just missed her really." Riku answered

"Damn! I was hoping that they would be here still. I never thought that Sora would be off on another mission so soon." Satsuki said in a worried tone

"Apparently, he couldn't round up all of the Life Fiber forged Xehanort clones. Yen Sid thinks that there's a possible connection. Say, why do you even need to look for him anyway? You should know quite well that he can more than hold his own." Kairi said, putting her hands to her hips in a spunky fashion.

"I don't know why, but I'm starting to have some serious doubts about that." Satsuki answered in a glum tone

"What makes you so sure that they are in danger?" Riku inquired

Satsuki sighed before replying "Now where do I start…?"

**[About five minutes later]**

"And that's what happened. I've been looking for my sister ever since. I fear she and Sora may be next to feel his wrath." Satsuki ended as she was done telling her tale of what just transpired on Honno-ji

"Deathstroke, back from the dead, and from the future. Not a promising sentence in the slightest." Riku said, summarizing the crazy day that Satsuki had today

"If he of all people are back, then you were right after all: they **are** in danger. We have to join you guys." Kairi added

"Ill advised. If he's as mad as you suggest, he won't think twice in endangering others who are very near and dear to his heart as well." Satsuki said, not wanting to throw Sora's friends through the blender "Besides, you both heard me. If you know him based on what Sora has told you guys before today, then you should know he is no longer the same person as before."

"I guess you make a good point. I'll try and phone them real quick." Riku said as he then pulled out his Gummi Phone and tried to get Sora on the horn. He waited for an answered "Anytime, sleepyhead." He grumbled

"Or maybe Ryuko has already caught up with him and they are probably even-" Kairi teased

"Please stop, Kairi!" Riku yelled, cutting Kairi off to which she and Satsuki giggled in response. The connection failed and when Riku looked at his phone, he learned that Sora was getting zero bars where he is at. "What!? How is that possible? Yen Sid said he should be at Radiant Garden." He said baffled at the end results of his attempted contact of his friend.

"Sora was never one to disobey Master Yen Sid and I was just joking about earlier, unless…" Kairi added

"Oh no. you don't think…" Riku answered with a gulp as he looked over to Kairi

"The 'Danger Zone'? The section that Sora had to block off at Radiant Garden?" Kairi said as she looked at him in turn

"Yeah. That's got to be it! Satsuki you need to double time it. There's a good chance that he, and perhaps even your sister Ryuko, might be in some hot water real soon." Riku demanded

"Don't do anything reckless, alright?" Kairi requested

"I'll try, Kairi. I guess I'll be on my way then." Satsuki dismissed herself as she turned her back to them

But before she can get the chance to signal for a gateway to the Ocean, Riku then stopped her dead in her tracks as he said "Can I request one more thing of you myself?"

"Go on." She replied

"Make sure you have her on a tight leash, you hear me?" Asked Riku

"I was the one who gave permission to let Ryuko leave my world. How was I supposed to know that this would all happen?" Satsuki counted, admitting that she didn't know the risk and was hoping to cover for Ragyo.

"I wasn't talking about your sister…" Riku coldly retorted as it seems to be that he has seen through the lies that Satsuki had to put up just to keep her true means of reaching this world a secret.

"He means it." Kairi puffed her cheeks

Riku closed in on Satsuki and gently placed his hand on her left shoulder and quietly said "Your secret is safe with us." Satsuki then left with a wide eyed face as she was completely sawn through.

No longer prioritizing stealth, a gateway opened right in front of her and synchronized with Junketsu prior to heading in, which got quite the reaction from Riku and Kairi. "Th-That's what you have in fight in most of the time!?" Kairi screamed, mortified by what Satsuki Kiryuin usually wears while in battle and dreading the thoughts of ever having to wear one herself.

Eyes damn near bulging out of their sockets, Riku then added "By Eraqus woman! You're even braver than you look."

"I thought you said you saw me wearing this while observing from-"

"Afar is one thing." Kairi shrieked, clearly still in horror

"That up close experience. That's what changes the whole perspective." Riku added his jaw still agape.

"You remind me of Sora when he first fought Ryuko, and then me later on." Satsuki giggled, taking in their reactions with sweet satisfaction. She then continued "Take care you two." And said her farewells before waltzing into the gateway.

Once she came out the other side of the gateway, she was floating toward Ragyo whose Keyblade was now in Glider mode and said "Radiant Garden. Sora is there and in turn that's where we'll find my sister." She mounted the Glider once more and said. "Step on it."

"My pleasure!" Ragyo retorted as the two zoomed through the stars once again.

**[Back at Radiant Garden]**

Sora was seen strolling around the town square looking for anything out of the ordinary while Donald and Goofy asks the townsfolks if they saw a bald man wearing some funky looking sunglasses. The three then gathered and began an impromptu meeting "I can seem to sense any traces of Life Fibers. Looks like my Life Fiber abilities are still in the green." Sora began

"We asked as many of the townsfolk as we could to see if they saw anyone that matched the description you gave us." Goofy stated

"We came out as empty-handed as you." Donald added

Sora sighed and said "I could have sworn Yen Sid said that the Xehanort clone would be here in this world, and he is never wrong. Guess we'll have to turn this world upside-down and triple our efforts."

"Sounds like you need an extra hand. Don't worry. I'm an expert in my field!" A familiar girl's voice shouted out

"That voice…! I know that ruffian accent anywhere!" Sora said as he look behind him to confirm that his ears are playing tricks on him and to his delight, and to an extend embarrassment, he indeed heard correctly: there stood Ryuko Kiryuin, having scoured a bit of the town before meeting up here with Sora. "Ryuko!" As her name was called out, she wasted no time in running over to Sora, jumping up to him, and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Sora held her in place by the back of her lower waist as she brought their faces nose width apart. Ryuko then began to rub her forehead against Sora's, both giggling and smiling toothily all the while. "When did you start pulling off Mako-esque stunts like that?" Sora joked about Ryuko's friend a bit.

That got Ryuko to laugh a good laugh. "Since you began to brighten up my life. How I have longed for our reunion."

"Yeah. I really did miss you too." Sora said as he blushed a little. Donald and Goofy were seen laughing; this was why he didn't want to bring Ryuko up too much because he knew this would be their reaction.

Ryuko snuck in a little peck on the lips before breaking from the embrace and said "Riku and Kairi told me everything." This got an even louder reaction from the Court Mage and Royal Guard to which Sora took a quick glance at the two. "You're looking for a stray clone right?" Sora shook his head up and down in response "When I first dropped into this world, I immediately took notice of two distinct Life Fiber singles, yours of which was the closet at the time and, naturally, still is."

"Maybe I should have asked for your help a little sooner." Sora groaned a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Even if you did, it's not like Sats would have let me go either way. Said I needed to get a better grip on how to use my new gifts as well as hone them." Ryuko answered

"Then you have a basic understanding of magic now?" Sora asked

"Uhhhhh…..fire's the only one I know I got right the first time…" Ryuko confessed

"You certainly do seem to the kind that would specialize in fire magic. Don't worry. I wasn't perfect the first time either." Sora said, offering his critique and sharing his struggles with magic from back in the day. "Now, you said you picked up **two** Life Fiber signals?" He resumed

"Yeah. I can show you exactly where the other one is to boot." Ryuko stated

"Seeing as you have more experience with those abilities, I believe you Ryuko, So go ahead and take point." Sora said, giving the limelight to his girlfriend.

"Wha- really? Well alright!" Ryuko said in ecstatic surprise "Now I know the other signal hasn't really moved much so it can't be all that difficult. In fact, it's like it found what it was looking for. This world's heart by chance?" She wondered as she started guiding the group to their eventual destination

"I asked Yen-Sid the same thing." Sora replied in a friendly tone "Said that isn't it or this world would be lost in darkness already."

"Wow. Look at those two just talk it out like we aren't here." Goofy whispered to Donald

"She must be the one that Sora made a girlfriend out of." The Court Mage shot back in a hushed tone. Sora darted his eyes in their direction to check if they are gossiping about him and Ryuko with an annoyed grimace about him. This got them to hush their conversation.

"It should be in this general direction." Ryuko said as she directed the group to where the clone is lurking. "Sora, there's been something eating at the back of my head."

"Shoot." Sora said, letting her dig into his stories

"The Keyblade…it can be passed down to anyone?" Ryuko inquired

"Only if their heart is deemed worthy of it. Remember the verse I said when I passed it on to you?" Sora reminded

"Of course! That's what triggered its summoning in the first place." Ryuko replied as she materializes her Keyblade as this is the first time Sora has seen it "Anyway. Have you tried…passing the Keyblade on to someone prior to me?"

"Right. It was six months before I even broke ground on Honno-ji. Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you seeing as that I picked you." Sora elaborated "There were two more potential candidates. One was confident, stern when it's necessary, can get a bit hot-headed at times, especially when you make mention of a certain someone, but good hearted in the long run and that's what matters. Approximately Riku's build and age by the by. I know you met Riku so I'll let you put the pieces together. He was clearly the leader of a group of five, but he had no outstanding powers to be had like his friends so I decided to… try and level the playing field a bit." Sora educated his girlfriend on some of his post-Xehanort endeavors.

"Did Yen Sid ever know of that one?" Ryuko asked out of curiosity

"I tried to make some of my candidate scouting on the low key so that I don't get yelled at. I wasn't a master at the time." Sora cheekily and quietly addressed as they were nearing the town outskirts.

"And the other candidate before me…?" Ryuko asked

"Same world as the last one… yeah. Enough said." he concluded abruptly; perhaps too so.

"Sora… Is there something you don't want to tell about this other person?" Ryuko prodded "Is it a girl?"

"Well…yes, it is. But that's beside the point." Sora confessed

"Well now you really got my attention. What's wrong with telling me about her now? Just what is she like exactly?" Ryuko asked about the other candidate

"To be perfectly honest with you, I've been trying to answer that same question myself ever since I last visited their world." Sora replied as he placed his hands onto the back of his head while they continued their search

"What is she like anyway? Just as I said: I'm actually quite curious." Ryuko chimed

"She is private, brooding, damn near more machine than one of her comrades is in the emotional field, and her stench…dear Eraqus the stench! Even Xehanort's dark aroma wasn't nowhere near as pungent as hers, perhaps even more so than Ragyo's was." Sora elaborated on this particular person from his time prior to Honno-Ji.

"You mean she's a practitioner of Darkness?" Ryuko asked in surprise that he was friends with this somebody

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that those powers are less acquired and more…innate. Like she was born with darkness in her being; reluctantly so. It's not Life Fibers I can tell you that, but it is something. But despite discovering the fact that I was a Keyblade wielder, she never once tried to take my life, unlike their Terra." Sora answered

"'Thier' Terra?" Ryuko asked out of confusion

"I know of a Keyblade wielder named Terra. Completely different people I assure you." Sora explained "The other Terra, theirs, was capable of manipulating rock and earth based elements. Well anyway, she sold out information on me as well as them to a Madman and Criminal Kingpin named Deathstroke; A.K.A. Slade Wilson. Personal lives, weaknesses, back stories; a lot of things were all leaked because of her. Turns out Slade knew of the Keyblade's existence long before I even entered the picture and originally sought its power for his own but had to acquire it via proxy since he knows how picky a Keyblade can be. Robin, the first candidate I made mention of, was his original target for that goal but everything wound up backfiring on that psycho hard from what Robin told me."

"I'm guessing sometime after the fact, enter you and Terra the Earth Mover." Ryuko guess as they headed towards the castle maintenance section.

"Correct." Sora replied

"I'm also going to go on a limb here and say that her real purpose to Slade was to clean up and start all over." Ryuko guessed once more on the second part of Slade's debacle.

"Spot on. Girl had no idea what she got herself into though. When she sold out to Slade, she effectively became a Heartless that somehow retained her human form a la Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, one of **my** old enemies. Me and Terra did battle twice; once was to give her a chance to turn around and makes things right."

"The warning shot, yes?" Ryuko hunched as Sora nodded his head in confirmation "Round two was for keeps I'm guessing." Ryuko replied

"Correct again. She had no idea how much we were pulling our punches just to give her the chance to make amends, and I had to. She and another of our number from then had a good thing going to boot, so how could I bring myself up to deny them that slim chance? She finally came around on her own will, but we didn't know it was already too late though. Deathstroke had her like a puppet on strings. The suit she was issued was woven into her very flesh which allowed him to take control of her body and, in turn, her powers…"

"That's just fucked up!" Ryuko yelled in horror of the pre-Honno-ji chronicle Sora embarked on as she was prying the steel panels off of a familiar looking hole in the wall.

The hole leads to the Cavern of Remembrance, a place that was considered too dangerous after a failed raid on a certain hidden section. Sora thought to himself _"The Cavern. Really? Well fingers crossed that clone isn't where I think it may be."_

"Something you're not telling me, buddy?" Ryuketsu asked in a hushed

"Long story…" Sora whispered

"So. Are you going to continue? You got me quite intrigued so far." Ryuko asked, wanting Sora to proceed with his tales

"Ah yes. Of course. When we discovered what he had done, I had to think of something and fast. Turns out he's not as good at keeping Keyblade wielders out from places where they shouldn't be after all. One twist later was all it took for me to undo the bio-mesh weave that he worked so hard on just for her. And I'll get you one guess on how she thanked him for the training he bestowed upon her."

"A righteous thrashing!" Ryuko guessed

"Bingo! Terra pummeled Deathstroke within, what may be considered, an inch of his life. The battle caused a volcanic reaction as a result, but on the upside, Vanitas and I had the privilege to watch as that psycho plunged into the lava below, the chump." Sora said as he finished his story.

"Damn! Too bad our fight with Ragyo didn't take place in something similar because I doubt even she could survive that." Ryuko responded

"Although Terra's heart has redeemed itself, her body was forced to perish if that world was to survive. The result: what appeared to have been a statue was hollower than Beast Boy's skull."

"I'm guessing two things here. One: he's the one that's having a thing for her. Two: that the whole hollow thing might be quite the understatement." Ryuko giggled at the comparison as she guided the group through the Cavern. Normally they would be some serious Heartless popping out the woodwork by now, but they haven't yet.

"Yeah. With only a flick of a finger did the statue turn into dust. I popped in over to that world every now and then to look for her Nobody. I told them that if we are to recomplete Terra, then her Nobody must be found and terminated. Her heartless already sacrificed herself for their world. Once I find her Nobody, things will be back to the way they were meant to be."

"Well I really do hope you find her Nobody, for Beast Boy's sake." Ryuko said, offering her condolences.

"Yeah, you and me both. I know! Maybe we can go there together so that I can introduce you to them as well as double our search for her Nobody." Sora suggested

"Great idea. I'm quite curious about the lot and place too." Ryuko said as they approached a fenced-off area of the Cavern of Remembrance "Anyway, the clone's Life Fiber signal is through here, so all we have to do is -"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sora muttered

"What's wrong, Sora? Don't tell me you're afraid of dank dark caves, are you?" Ryuko said as she joked with him.

"Caves aren't the problem. I've been down there once before. This is a hidden section of that cave that I completely overlooked back in the day. Heartless down there are not the kind you want to piss off." Sora said as he recalled his previous misadventure down in the section he only recently discovered

"Oh! oh! Time for another story?" Ryuketsu exclaimed looking and feeling as elated as ever.

"Are those your new clothes that are talking, Sora?" Goofy asked

"It looks excited for something." Donald added

"Yeah it's his clothes. It's called a Kamui and if you ask, I'll say this only once: wearing one is **not** for the faint of heart. Of THAT much I can definitely vouch for." Ryuko provided the answers to their questions. She then returned her attention to Sora and asked "Haven't the Heartless been creeping out of here?"

"To my surprise, they haven't. But they are no pushovers. Who knows what they might be doing with a fragment of their old management back!"

"All the more reason to go down there and get to the bottom of this." Ryuko said as she walked through the opening to the Danger Zone and looked down to see that the chasm goes down quite a ways "Ha! Literally."

"Yeah, I forgot how deep this chasm is." Sora sighed as his worst case scenario has been realized

"You seem to know a great deal of this place. What's down here anyway?"

"Something bizarre like you would not believe until you've seen it yourself. A huge sanctum of some sorts used for evil worship. Bat-balls crazy stuff you'd only find in the likes of the Book of Prophecies. The thing that stands out however…well I think I'll wait and show for yourself."

"Then I take your first trip down here was rough?" Ryuko said having a hunch

"It was…not very pleasant by any stretch of the imagination…" Sora replied, not wanting to recall his last visitation to these catacombs in the slightest.

"C'mon, Sora. Tell me all the juicy details." Ryuko said

"You sound like they'll be defeated this time around." Sora tossed at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Only because you never had Ryuko back then." Donald interjected.

"Yeah, and the snazzy looking new threads you're wearing." Goofy added as he then recalled how things ended the last time Sora went down here "Still. Even with the three of us, all we were able to do was make a break for the exit." Goofy added

"I'm still shocked that they never gave chase, let alone even tried to terrorize Radiant Garden." Sora answered back as his mind was winding time backwards

**[At this very sanctum; approximately nine months ago]**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were seen walking down the same spiraling flight of stairs as they are in present time with, sans Ryuko back then. "How far down do you think this cave go guys?" Goofy asked

"Yeah. We've been walking for at least ten minutes." Donald added, wondering if the staircase will ever end

"Don't worry, guys. Our echoes are getting quieter so we must be getting close to the bottom now. Hang strong everyone." Sora said with encouragement as they continued the downward journey to Eraqus knows where daunting looking statues with lifeless faces staring down at them all the while. Though Sora didn't want to admit it, the statues were starting to grate on even his nerves of steel. And as Sora had told them, the echoing of their footsteps have dwindled and before the others knew it, they were at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ahhh…sweet relief." Donald sighed

"You don't mind if we take five real quick, do you Sora?" Goofy asked

"Good idea. Besides, if this is the only way those Heartless got in, then I dare say we got the only entrance locked down anyway." Sora replied as he decided to join in on the breather. He saw another unoccupied stone bench and laid down flat on it and proceeded to take a few zzz's while Donald and Goofy decided to eat some snacks that they brought for the trip. Suddenly their break was interrupted by a loud thud that shook the area up a bit and they all jumped right back up, including Sora who was just getting comfortable too. "Looks like break time will have to wait guys." He stammered as he and the others then went deeper into the underground library. As they headed deeper they were eventually met with four Neoshadow Heartless in the corridors. These guys had to have meant that they was something important up ahead and it was all the more reason for the trio to fight off these obstacles and press on While one went underground to lie up an ambush, the other three jump and were spinning vertically in the air to prepare their air charge attacks. Donald uses his thunder magic to zap two of the Heartless that haven't charged yet, Goofy blocked the one that did which was intended for the Mage, landing face first into the Knight's trusty shield, while Sora used his water magic to literally flush out the one in the shadows, thwarting the surprise indefinitely. As if that wasn't bad enough, the two that were electrocuted stumbled into each other as they were dazed, resulting in them learning what happens when you mix a balloon with red carpet and multiplying that by 1,000. Donald Duck chuckled at the mess. Goofy bashed the Neoshadow in front of him right into Sora's direction who was running towards him with the other one on his tail Sora finds some space for him to slide under, which resulted in the two Heartless colliding with each other. At a millisecond's notice, he turned the other way and threw his Keyblade at the two Neoshadows in mid slide which sliced them clean in half. With the immediate security dealt with, Sora then said "There's no way that was all. I bet there's more of them deeper inside. Let's clean this place up and secure Radiant Garden once and for all, guys!"

"Yeah!" They both shouted as they followed Sora's charge into the center chamber and when they got there at long last, was a sight that will leave them speechless for a long time. It was a room used for rituals and evil rites. But the most awestrike piece of the room… was a giant stone hand at the center of this place. The fingers were expanded and the palm was facing upward as to reach out for the sweet freedom that the small sluice of light offers.

"In all of our adventures guys… I've never seen anything quite like this. Not even the entire Keyblade Graveyard spoke of THIS many tales." Sora said as he took in the sights of the underground chamber. Without further warning, the cauldrons were lit up and the movements of Heartless can be audible "We've got company…" Sora muttered as he got into a fighting position before readying his weapon. From underneath the subterranean ground raised a horde of Neoshadows that were a shade of red from head to toe, not like the ones that Sora will face off against at Honno-ji in the months to come. He readied his Ultima Weapon from the adventure that led up to Master Xehanort's final defeat. Donald and Goofy followed suit with theirs as well. As a retort, the Neoshadow horde tornados around the trio like a raging storm of heat and hatred and as they spun around, the surrounding floors and walls were set alit with what very much can be defined as literal hellfire. They then swarmed into one singular spot into combine into a mass of darkness, akin to that Demon Tide and Demon Tower but at the same time, NOT alike as when the two aforementioned were only mindless seas of destruction, this one was functioned more like a literal Giant. The massive figure was what you would get out of a typical combiner Cybertronian except sleeker and even more evil looking than some. It was the flock of Neoshadows interlocking with one another in one shape or form; it was even sporting functional fingers, but the feature that stood out just as much was the series of four sinister glows from its head section. Once the mass was complete, it let out a gut-wrenching roar that shook the place up as to cave the place in, complete with a maw glowing red from the inside. On the floor, a series of sigils in the same shape of that as seem in the book Ragyo and Satsuki have obsessed with have also lit up the room in a malicious tint of red. "WH-What the -?" Sora gasped in surprise

"_You tread on sacred soil!"_

The Heartless was speaking to Sora and was longing for him to pass the message to his friends "What now?" Sora stammered back

"_Leave or die!"_

"Sora, what's wrong!?" Goofy asked in worried tone

"It's the Heartless. They're conversing with me." Sora answered

"What did they say?" Donald said, so curious of how important it was for the Heartless to relay what they were speaking to Sora about that they didn't bother with the others

"They're warning us to vacate this place. They we've come to disrupt their work down here. Who's to say that they're on the money?" Sora replied to his friends, his voice clearly with hints of zero intentions of leaving. He then turned his attention to the Giant and retorted "We're not going to dust out on a bid, Heartless! Not without a fight!"

"_A shame you had to die before our Great Lord can be awoken…"_

"'Great Lord'…?" Sora sked the only response he got unfortunately was The Giant Heartless cocking its left fist back and preparing to throw a massive slug into the three faces that stood before it. The trio were quick to dodge out of the way but they forgot how versatile Mass Heartless can be. The rest of the body dissembled itself and the red Neoshadows were now in the air and swarming our heroes. They spun around in the air faster and faster until they were literally on fire and as they were so they dive-bombed Sora and company who were just quick enough to avoid a direct hit and as they might have expected, they phased straight through the floorings of the shrine. They knew what to expect, but what was to be added to the pattern was not what they anticipated. A bright red flash was made visible on the floor just below them. That was the spot of which they would emerge from. Sora and the others dodged out of the way from the initial surfacing, but what happened next was mind boggling as the floor around them in a ten foot radius exploded into flames. Our heroes were lightly singed as a result. "Is everyone okay!?" Sora asked

"I'll manage!" Goofy shot back while Donald gave a thumbs up, only for his nostrils to pick up the scent burning feathers. Upon looking behind him he sees that he got nicked but was quit to jump and land on his rump to extinguish the brief fire was singeing him. They got their bearings back then Sora and Donald tried to quell the behemoth with some ice magic seeing that it's using fire a great deal as well. It manages to get several red-skinned Neoshadows to fall off the massive collective, but alas the ice does not kill its mark nor does it hold its marks down for long as the individual ones too emblazed themselves to break free not even four seconds after getting hit and wasted no time in returning to the Colossus in time to join in the reverse mosh pit.

"Incoming!" Goofy yelled at the others as he took his shield and braced for impact while the others got behind him to take cover from the inevitable pummeling. As forecasted was extremely dark and heavy showers of this new breed of Heartless, but little would the trio know…even the finest of impromptu umbrellas will always give way after too much abuse. The sheer strength and numbers of the onslaught was starting to become unbearable even to the standards of which that these friends are accustomed to as about a third way through, cracks were starting to form on Goofy's Save the King Shield, but the Captain of the Guard didn't waiver and chose to ride the storm out until the bitter end.

From behind the shield, Sora and Donald tried spraying off the rest of their approach with a pair of Waterga spells to chafe their darkened flesh, but the Neoshadows are having none of that as all the Water magic was evaporated before their very eyes. As if that wasn't bad enough, the assault that they unleashed onto Goofy's shield was finally the straw that broke the hard working dog back as with one last Heartless in the group charge, Save the King was broken before their very eyes. All that everyone could do was dodge out of the way to avoid the rest of the attack, but not before several of them went soaring into Goofy's direction who of which carried him to a nearby wall and starting to pound on him as they passed by for about six seconds. Goofy yelled in pain for the duration of the blows and down he went. "GOOFY!" Sora and Donald both yelled in horror as they ran up to him to check on him. As Sora did so, he sighed with relief that the worst hasn't passed. "Out cold, but still alive."

"That's it! I've had it with this freak show!" The Court Mage yelled in frustration that they are getting knocked around like a band of knockoffs as he prepared a certain spell that he was specifically told not to use per the King's orders, but Donald's pride refused to heed the warnings this time.

"I know what you're planning, Donald." Sora said as he caught back up with the Mage "How about a helping hand this time around?" He asked

"Sounds like a good idea. We might be able to get him." The Duck answered back as he raised his Save the Queen scepter as did Sora with his Ultima Weapon as a colonnade of holy runes then made themselves present around the duo. A powerful light was now surrounding them both and with one waves of their weapon they both yelled.

"**ZETTAFLARE!"**

A massive ray of light was headed straight for the recently reassembled Demon Colossus, but the monster was quick to answer with a pair of unholy rays of energy being emitted from its eyes resulting in a deadlock of light and dark energies lighting up the room. The duo struggles valiantly against the evil aura this Heartless is giving off, but to no avail. The red energy waves begin to creep it way closer to Sora and Donald who knew of the predicament that they were in. The beam of red energy kept getting closer and closer each second. Donald shouted "Sora!" Within the last possible two seconds as he was forced to bump Sora out of the way to save him from getting hit. As he did so, Sora's end of the Zettaflare spell was broken as we was tumbling a bit while Donald braced himself for the worst, but the worst was not what he had expected. From the sheer force of the incoming attack alone, he was sent flying into a nearby wall all while losing his grip on his prized Save the Queen, but the wand itself was at the epicenter. As he came to, he just notice that his wand was gone and then looked at where the blast had landed. Although it was severely charred into a fine crisp, Donald was able to make out the dismantled pieces of his once most powerful mage's staff. Donald Duck too was out of the fight, leaving only Sora now.

Now the only one left, Sora felt that now was the time to go all-out with Ultimate Form "That's it! No more Mister Nice Guardian!" He yelled as he was now warping and striking at whichever parts of the Demon Colossus, from the kneecaps to elbows to even its neck region when the chance showed itself, all of which with a darkened growl in pain which each blow delivered. But this parade has to come to an end at some point as the massive Heartless then seized Sora entirely and with one hefty throw slammed him into the floor. The impact shook him up quite a bit and forced him out of Ultimate Form, but not enough to leave him a broken mess of himself. His persistence was starting to grate on the Colossus' nerves as it was now throwing a massive haymaker. Sora was quick to go on the defensive against this powerful attack, but this was one punch that couldn't be stopped as once the attack hit the weapon, Sora and the most powerful Keyblade in his arsenal was sent flying… into a wall for the former and in pieces for the latter. Sora was now in panic as his best weapon was nowhere near enough to quell this monster's rampage, and he knew that his magic before didn't have much effect and now it's even less so now that he is down his best weapon. All he could do was cast a healing spell to get the others to come to again and shout out "RUN AWAY!" to which the giant red Heartless let out a bellowing chuckle in response. Donald and Goofy got up as quick as they were healed and followed Sora out the chamber as quickly as their legs can allow them.

"Guess there no choice!" Donald yelled in terror

"What if that Heartless follows us?" Goofy asks

"I don't know why, but I get a feeling that won't be the case… and I think that pillar and those markings may be the reason." Sora answered as they were in retreat. Sora got out his Gummi Phone and managed to take a picture of the carvings that were still alit "Got it!" Sora said just before he dodged the overwhelming Demon Colossus who caught up to him and tried to grab him. The trio scrambled up the stairs, crossing their fingers that they were fast enough to outrun their terrifying foe. They were sprinting so hectically for their lives they couldn't afford to look back or else they'll run the risk of losing their balance and being trapped with that giant that had taken them by storm, but the fact that the echoes of their own steps were the only audible sounds at the time certainly was promising as they make their way to the top of the stairwell. Panting for every breath that he can spare, Sora finally decided to look behind him and saw that they weren't tailed. He told the others "We've lost 'em… but it never hurts to be safe… Let's get out of this shrine so we can seal it off. Also, I managed a snapshot of the markings that lit the place up. I'll send it to Ienzo to see what he and Even can make of it."

"Good idea, Sora. Maybe we can trap them instead." Donald agreed, hoping that it'll be enough

"And we always got that picture of the symbol you took before we left. But it still is scary about that Heartless we fought." Goofy added saying the second sentence with the jitters about him.

Sora nodded his head to the both of them as they got out of the entrance and raised his Keyblade in preparation to seal off the shrine. As he tried to do so however, nothing was happening which was a sheer surprise to Sora. "W-What!?"

"C'mon, Sora!" Donald demanded

"Yeah. We can't be sure that those Heartless will stay put forever." Goofy added

"I-I can't. It won't work!" Sora answered in horror "Maybe it's because of the Heartless in there?"

"To think we would get beaten so badly like that." Replied Goofy

"It was almost like we were already in the Dark Realm without even knowing it. They haven't even tried to come out yet…hmm, I wonder." Donald Duck pondered as he grew bigger tail feathers and tried something reckless "Your grandpa was a Bulky Vendor!"

"_Such pointless banter!"_

The Heartless retorted aloud and echoed for a while for all to hear which made Donald's head ring quite a bit, but the Heartless didn't even bother to take the insult personally like all others would have. After he shook it off, Donald told them "Nope. Doesn't sound like he wants to come out after all."

"Too bad we can't seal the way there, but maybe we can just tape it off to let others know that it's too dangerous." Goofy suggested

"It's better than leaving it unattended I guess." Donald replied, still sore from how things ended this day

Sora was seen thinking everything over after all that has happened despite it have done so quickly. He then mused "That giant clawed hand. I don't what it's for, but it must be important for the Heartless to send in their best to defend it. They didn't even tried to chase us after we broke through the threshold. That means what we just fought…was merely a guard dog. This is perhaps as big as that stone hand; maybe even bigger! And I'll wager Ienzo can get us a lead; he and Even both." Sora then tried to send Iezno the picture but it didn't go through. He looked and then he noticed that he wasn't getting any bars "Oh, that's right. Caves tend to block out cellphone signals. Better wait until we are outside again."

"He's still new with that thing?" Goofy whispered over to Donald, hoping to ease the tension by even the slightest amount to he succeeded when a chuckled escaped the Mage's bill.

"Hey! I heard that, you two!" Sora shouted in annoyance that they're at it with gossiping behind his back again. After the gang gets out of the Cavern and back to the great outdoors, Sora then sent his picture over to Ienzo with a message asking him and Even to look into the symbol's lore. Origins, meanings, even places that may or may not have that same symbol embedded some elsewhere. After twenty seconds, a reply was sent to Sora that read _'A very curious find indeed, Sora. Even and I will get to work on digging up whatever we can about it. Good thing we have not much else to do.'_


	6. The Dark Tragedy

**[Present time]**

"And that's what happened back then, Ryuko. It outright shames me that I couldn't get rid of those Heartless. It was the third being of Darkness to strike so much fear into me; the first of which was another Collective type Heartless known as the Demon Tide…" Sora concluded his tale of his first time down in these catacombs as they were now at the bottom of the massive stairwell.

"Meaning the second one was that girl you mentioned from before." Ryuko chirped

"Yeah. One look at her and I knew I never stood a stand against her. And what's more, Ienzo and Even have yet to send me a text about that symbol yet. Meaning either they are still hard at work, or they might have hit a dead end." Sora replied

"To think you only did so much against that demon. Guess that'll explain how you had little trouble with the Heartless that originated from my world then." Ryuko added. Suddenly, a loud thud can be heard from just ahead. "I think that came from up ahead! The Xehanort clone? The Demon Colossus? Maybe even both?"

"We can't let this slip passed us this time. No matter what!" Goofy announced

"Yeah! With Ryuko, we can take them this time!" Donald boasted

"Donald's right! We didn't have the proper training from back them. We won't lose this time!" Sora agreed as they made their way to the room with the stone hand and when they entered the room what they saw next was bamboozling to say the least. It was the Demon Colossus, no mistake about that, but who it was fighting was the cherry on top: the same Xehanort clone that they came looking for in the first place.

The clone was seen getting roughed up pretty badly and it was only a matter of time until it expires like a good collective of its kind that failed to escape from Honno-Ji. The clone looked to his left and saw Sora and company outright confused from the unexpected development. "Well now. Aren't you four a real sight for sore eyes?" He asked

"What are you doing fighting that thing? Did you two have misunderstanding or a falling out?" Sora asked

"Maybe this Heartless grew tired of taking orders from you." Ryuko mocked ending with a snicker.

"Since when was **this** breed ever any acquaintance of mine!? This monster may be a servant but I'm not the one ordering it around; nor was Ragyo." The Clone answered as it was fleeing from the monster Heartless' dark bombardment

"If not you two, then who?" Sora asked in a demanding tone wanting answers not troubles, especially on Ryuko's first day outside of her home world.

"Aid me in this struggle and I'll come clean about our true intentions; Keyblade Master's honor." The clone replied as he lifted up his left hand with his ring and middle fingers apart while pairing them with his pinky and index fingers respectively with his thumb being almost perpendicular to his index finger, seeking to barter with his once enemy and with good reasons too: this is a really bad time for confessions. He then resumed "Well I'm only said Master's clone, but you get the picture…!"

"What do you think, Sora?" Ryuko asked

"Ugh…Looks like we don't have a choice." Sora answered as he summoned his Threads of Fate Keyblade. Ryuko mimicked the motion in kind with Way of the Fist. "Hang in there, gramps. We're on our way!" They rushed into the battle, Donald and Goofy following not too far behind as they readied their improved weapons as well.

Ryuko bats an eye in Sora's direction and asks. "This is the same Giant Heartless that kicked you out of here before. Think you can handle it this time?"

"You're here now and all of us are stronger than before. But that depends – you think we'll need to synch with our Kamui's soon?" Sora said while raising an eyebrow with a look that states that they might have to.

"Oh… I didn't think that you're first date outside of Honno-ji would get this…crowded." Ryuketsu interjected

"Put a button in it, Ryu." Sora muttered which got Ryuketsu to lightly chuckle

"_So it was you that led this freak to this place!?" _

"To my defense, we didn't lead that thing here. Someone named Ragyo did and we just followed its scent really." Sora retorted

"They picking on you again?" Ryuko asked

"'yup…" Sora answered

"_It matters not me in the slightest. The Dark Lord as my witness, you will all die this time!" _

"Oh great. Another day, another Dark Deity." Sora eye rolled before asking "How do these guys keep finding new idols to worship anyway?"

"You'll be surprised to hear that this breed dates back before the original me was even born." The artificial Xehanort replied as he morphed his arms into large black blades and began striking at the now distracted Colossus.

"So that means it's stronger than the ones she's been enhancing? Guess that answers the troubles you guys had, Sora." Ryuko chipped in

"Whatever is going on now, it sounds like Ragyo was trying to level the playing field as well." Sora stated "But before we can learn what it's all about…"

"RIGHT!" the others shouted as they began their attack on the Heartless which was dazed by the clone's pre-emptive strike as of the search team's arrival Donald started off by using a Blizzaga spell to freeze the monster's legs to the flooring, right up to the knees even. He has been keeping busy, but he wasn't the only one. The clone kept striking at the Heartless' chest to keep him busy as Ryuko was charging headlong with her Lightning infused speed. Sora and Goofy settled on a classic, The Goofy Bombardier, but with a twist to be revealed. Sora hopped onto Goofy's new and improved Save the King Shield, Goofy leapt up into the air with Sora on-board, and once they reached the apex of the jump, Sora started to spin his friend around. Instead of straight down however, Sora threw him upward, directed to hit the Heartless' face. Ryuko just arrived at the frozen over feet of the monster and started to parkour her way towards the head as well. Some of the Heartless Red Neoshadows then separated and tried to slash at her along the way but they were easily taken down by Ryuko's Keyblade, which will wind up weakening the collective as a whole. She finally got to its head and wasted no time in pummeling its face in, resulting in its head getting throw side to side due to her Life Fiber infused strength. Once she was done, she took her leave and into the scene came Goofy who sent flying by Sora. The Heartless was really sent reeling back after that impact, especially since it hasn't even recovered from the first one but the impact was strong enough to break it free from its frosty bindings. It was about to warm up its laser vision attack, but the Xehanort clone then struck two of its eyes with his arms turned to blades, halfway blinding it while Donald cast another Blizzaga spell to its other pair of eyes this time, finishing the job on its depth perception and rending it unable to use its optic blast for the time being. Ryuko then tried something completely different; she then morphed her Keyblade into a single large gauntlet around her right arm. She looked at Sora quickly, he looked back, and they nodded at each other once as they both knew exactly what to do next. Sora grabbed Ryuko's left arm and began to swing her around the same way he did Goofy. They then let loose of the grip they had on one another and Ryuko was sent spiraling into the Heartless' direction which resulted in her hitting that thing in the face with the destructive equivalent of fifteen M1 Howitzers. The crushing blow managed to send the Demon Colossus flying into the Giant Hand that it is so adamant of guarding which caused it to freak out a bit

"_No! Not the Gateway! The Key has yet to arrive!"_

The Demon Colossus was seen observing the structure for any signs of damage. Although it knows that there is a fight going on, it felt like it had to make sure that not even so much as a splinter of rock was left out of place. _"Gateway? 'The Key?' Does it mean a Keyblade or…something different?"_ Sora pondered in his thoughts

"Sora! Now!" Ryuko and Xehanort shouted as they just made an opening. He divided his Threads of Fate into the twin Scissor Blade form and with one mighty lop, he amputated the Giant's right arm which really got the Colossus to wail in agony – a payback nine months in the making. Ryuko and Xehanort wasted on time in dealing with the smaller individual heartless before they have the chance to return to the massive body they form. Now the Monster Heartless was mad as literal hell now that the stone figure that it reveres so much might have been damaged in this skirmish. But Donald was quick to act before it could retort, launching a massive fire ball at the colossus. The Massive Heartless however dodged it. "Donald, you goof!" Ryuko yelled out

"You missed!" The Xehanort clone added

"No he didn't!" Sora argues "We may rack each other's nerves from time to time, but I know Donald's cunning all too well."

"What you mean, Sora?" Ryuko barked back. Sora merely jabs his divided weapon into the ground and crosses his arms while sporting a sly look on his face.

"Wait for it…" The Court Mage answers and as he did so, the fireball strikes the ceiling overhead, causing much of the overhead encasement to come down onto the Heartless and strike it in the head without it even realizing Donald's plan to start with. "I never miss." He laughed as Goofy raised his shield up to the ceiling and brought it up as high as he could motioning Donald to take cover underneath it to protect him from his own idea while the more fleet-footed members of this fight took advantage of the moment to potentially deal the death blow.

Sora and Ryuko parkour off the falling debris and towards the chest of the colossal Heartless, the former having pulled his weapon from out of the ground before so, and then crossed by one another as they both struck at the massive Heartless' torso, leaving an 'X' shaped hole in the behemoth's chest cavity and exposing a dark core that strongly resembles the one for a Demon Tide only more massive with a stronger hue of red about it. "Now, Xehanort! Bring this thing down!" Sora yelled

"Oh with pleasure!" The clone exclaimed as he was seen charging straight to the now exposed dark core of the monster, morphed arm blades at the ready and prepared to make the same 'X' pattern that opened it up in the first place. The Demon Colossus was starting to get its bearings back after the prior blitz, and manages to swat the Xehanort clone away from him which sent the synth flying, only for Donald's magic to stop him from hitting the wall behind him and even propelled him back towards the Demon Colossus and at an even greater speed than on his own power. "Many thanks, Mage!"

"It's Donald!" both he and Sora yelled back which got the them to look at each other, first in surprise and then in friendship as they have the past three great adventures they all had together as they then started to lightly laugh.

Back with the clone, he was moving too fast for the Demon Colossus to telegraph and without further warning, a blinding flash resulted as the arms blade met with the exposed core of the monster. The Xehanort clone passed by and latched onto a wall in the cavern and watched while the Demon Colossus remained still for about another ten seconds before it tensed and seized up in pain, roaring all the while.

"_The Key…The Key…THE KEY…! Master, I have failed you…!"_

The Demon Colossus telepathically yelled at Sora and the Xehanort Clone. There was then a massive explosion of black and red energy that once imbued the core of the monster; most likely its life force has been extinguished, never to return again with body parts of individual Neoshadows raining down on the victorious party. "Wow. Is this the kind of dismemberment that you're accustomed to on your missions before Honno-ji?" Ryuko asked

"The end results always did get gruesome back then, but Honno-ji was certainly a new experience let me tell you." Sora answered to his lover as Donald and Goofy gather at where their human comrades are at right now.

"Well I'll be more of a noodle than a Ninja Nobody. We really did get him this time, everyone!" Goofy cheered

"I knew we just needed to get stronger!" Donald added

"It wasn't just us, you guys. Ryuko and, of all things, the Xehanort clone helped greatly as well." Sora replied, stating that this victory was not by the trio's power alone.

Ryuko took the moment to glance at Sora and shouted "Hell yeah!" while pumping her fist in the air.

The Xehanort Clone smiled as he took in the amnesty from the wall that he was latched onto at the moment. He then landed onto the floor after the battle was over and the group of five were seen trying to recuperate from the vicious battle with sweat pouring out all the while. Sora finally turned his attention to the Xehanort Clone who was slowly approaching the young group of guardians. Sora then asked "Okay, clone. A deal's a deal's. What's up with this place and why did that Heartless cherish this giant hand so damned much!?"

"First things first. Surely you have noticed something off with you when you crossed the threshold into this shrine, have you not?" The clone retorts, answering a question with another question.

This got under Ryuko's skin as she was already fed up with these kinds of responses from back at Honno-ji. She yells "Damnit! MORE Riddles!? This wasn't part-"

"Yes." Sora cuts her off which get her to look in his direction with confused look about her "Come to mention it, I felt it the first time, too. Guys?" He turns to face Donald and Goofy as he asked him. They nods their heads in agreement. "I figured as much." Sora said before he returns his attention to the clone.

"If any of you assumed that it feels like you have entered the Dark Realm, then you're not exactly wrong. In certain worlds, there lies shrines like these that have been forged in secrecy by those even worse than I ever could have dreamed of being. Every shrine built is not just a place of evil worship or sinister rituals. They act as gateways to a realm even deeper than Dark World…and far more inhospitable than there." The Clone educated them on what he knows

"You mean to say…were talking about… true, literal hell?" Ryuko asked

"Yes. And with every hell, there must lie an overseer of such a sinister plane of existence." The clone continued

"That Heartless made mention of something of this 'Dark Lord'. Just who is this person exactly?" Sora inquired

"You should know here and now that this being is to bring about complete calamity; noting is spared. His true name however is –ARRRRGGGGGH!" Just as the Clone was about to reveal the true name of this evil deity, his was struck in the back by a blazing halberd axe from virtually out of nowhere. The blade was sticking out of the clone's chest, carved the synthesized Life Fiber heart clean in half to boot. The clone's life signs have faded in nearly an instant and the clone have vanished into the air.

The axe's wielder was the same person that pursued Satsuki across Honno-ji City. He then withdrew his weapon, crossed his arms, and lean back onto one of the cavern walls. "Well, well, Sora. It's been far too long since we last conversed." The man with the eyepatch from the Honno-ji chase said in a sinister tone. He then batted his eye in Ryuko's direction and continued "Ah, and you must be the new girl of his life."

"So what if I am?" Ryuko huffed, weapon back out and ready to bash in some more heads "You're going to pay for killing that guy, even if it was a clone."

"Oh, but you misunderstand. See, I am merely here to assure that certain… voices don't get too loud for you four as well as Satsuki Kiryuin, if you know what I mean, but it looks like I was beaten to the punch for her." The man replied

"You were at Honno-ji and were hounding my sister!?" Ryuko stammered

"You bastard…" Sora muttered loud enough for him and Ryuko to hear.

"Ah, that tongue of yours Sora; at least in certain company. Just like old times." The one eyed one retorts with a sense of nostalgia

"What do you mean by 'like old times'? Do I know you?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, that's right. You never saw me without the armor." The man replied

"_Armor?!" _ Sora thought to himself

"Allow me to reintroduce myself then." He finished as he then summoned a ring of fire that started below his feet on the ground and worked its way up and as it did, the suit that he wore before he acquired his casual attire had made itself visible.

The more it revealed itself the more Sora was feeling uneasy _"No. No…No…He couldn't be."_

And as it rises up and reveals more and more of his armored suit, Sora's gut sank deeper and deeper. When it passed by the top of his head, it was quite apparent as to who it was that Sora was fearing it would be. The armor plating was present, the pouches and over shoulder strap made itself visible, but the most daunting of all…was the full head helmet that sported four breathing vents and an orange shade on the left side where his one good eye is open. "Hello again, Sora. Missed me?" At that quip, the 'S' shaped marking appeared once again.

"YOU!" Sora roared "DEATHSTROKE!"

"Wait. This is Deathstroke?" Ryuko asked

"Ryuko, I need you to get out of this cave and run for it. Donald. Goofy. Drag her out of here if doesn't get out on her own." Sora half-assed answered her question

"No way! I'm staying with you! Remember what happened against Ragyo; remember it well!" Ryuko argued

"You don't know Slade the way I or Robin does, Ryuko. I can't let him endanger you in the slightest." Sora said, completely prioritizing Ryuko's safety above all else. Donald and Goofy can be heard shivering in total fear of his very presence. "See? Even they're afraid of him too."

"This is Deathstroke? He doesn't look too happy to see you, Sora?" Goofy said with a clearly frightened tone.

"Since when are he and I ever happy to see one another?" Sora retorted

"Ryuko! Sora told us this guy is no joke and if I didn't believe him them, I sure do now!" Donald yelled in horror from the madman's mere presence as he grabbed hold of Ryuko's ankles and pulled her while Goofy caught her upper body with ease "Got her. We'll let you know when we're back on top of the stairs!"

"If you hear five clanks from my shield and Donald's staff hitting each other, that's your signal to skedaddle, Sora!" Goofy instructed

"Thanks for the heads-up guys. Though hopefully I won't even need to buy time." Sora answered back with determination in his voice

"Then…wait! You mean…?" Ryuko said as she didn't take long to figure out Sora's intentions.

"That's right Ryuko" Sora said as he looked back at her and then forward facing Slade again and said "I will finish up…where Terra left off." At that declaration, Donald and Goofy wasted no time in getting Ryuko out of the chamber as Sora pointed towards the one-eyed maniac with his right index finger.

"A bold promise indeed, Sora. I really do see a lot of Robin inside you. But let us see of you can keep your word this time around." Slade said with in a taunting tone as he pried the axe from the dead Xehanort Clone, but not without twisting the blade a few times and stabbing the widened hole one last time.

"It's your second funeral!" Sora retorted as he then tilted his head to his left shoulder pad and whispered "It's time to get serious, Ryuketsu."

The purple eye opened, glowed a bit and motioned its way to Sora and the female clothing replied "Good call, Sora." With that response, Sora pulled the lever his left handed glove with his right hand and used his left to give his pauldron a quick slap. The Synchronization then took place and was complete in only ten seconds.

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI RYUKETSU! "**

After the Life Fiber Synchronization was achieved, Sora then re-summoned his Threads of Fate Keyblade.

"Ah yes. The Infamous Kamui. Living suits of combat outfits that reveals more in active state than it covers in dormant state." Deathstroke quipped looking almost unimpressed by what should have been in Sora's book a surprise development.

"What the- you know the name of- No, doesn't matter! If that's all you know about Kamuis, then guess what? You don't know jack yet…" Sora retorts as the two then charged headlong towards one another. Flashes of white were visible as the two weapons collided with one another numerous times, the intent to end their foe clear in each other's eye. After an opening had presented itself, Sora quickly prepped a powerful beam of light to be launched at Slade at pointblank, but the one eyed madman wasn't having any of it as he just as quickly readied a burst of pyromancy to be used to fry Sora alive. The two attacks were then launched simultaneously and they easily canceled each other out but the collision resulted in a rather nasty shockwave that sent both flying in opposite directions, causing them to skid along some of the cavern. "Okay. I'll give you that one, pops." Sora said as he was shaking the cobwebs out from his head.

"Your friends were wise to leave this place. If you are as much of their leader as you claim to be, then you'll be just as so to join in their retreat." Slade said as he got back up on his feet, trying to goad Sora into running for the hills.

"That's just what you want and I know better! You want to her? Get by me first!" Sora angrily yelled as he got back up as well and proceeded to slash at him with great ferocity. Slade blocked a few blows with the armor plating on his wrist, but Sora managed to bash him in several unarmored spots on the suit with the blunt end of his Keyblade which got him to reel back a bit in response. "What's wrong, Slade? Getting rusty on me already? Perhaps you should have stayed home after all."

"Foolish boy… you think you can get me on my knees and beg for mercy that easily?" Slade replied as he got his bearings back

"Considering what you've done to Robin and Terra, you should be asking yourself 'Why hasn't that boy put me down for good yet?'" Sora announced, asking the rhetoric question in a voice that mocks his cyclopes'd adversary. Sora then resumes "Because I'm giving you a chance to atone for your crimes at your world and on their terms, not mine. And if you return to Jump City while they're in a really great mood, they may even soften the sentence."

"You don't say? Because from what I've heard, you were REALLY lenient with Ragyo Kiryuin." Deathstroke mockingly retaliates as he and Sora continue their lethal melee.

"That…was different. I couldn't let what she did- wait a minute? You even know about her?" Sora explained and then inquired, shocked that he even heard of her.

"Although I may be but a butler now, that does not mean I am not out of the loop of events, especially if it involves one who tried to off my once true apprentice. An apprentice of which you always stood zero chance against as well. You should rejoice that it's me you get to fight instead." The madman retorted as he chucked greats balls of fire into Sora's direction of which he manage to evade with no troubles at all.

"Apprentice…? Stood…?" Sora muttered as he launched a few icicle chunks towards his target which were unfortunately melted thanks to a wave of flames that spouted from out of Deathstroke's palms. Sora then retreated to his thoughts in the middle of combat and started to try and piece everything together _"Terra, the one from Jump City of course, only won because we were told to go easy on her. Once we rallied, she was routed easily, Slade's RC assistance system be damned and he talks as though… That might actually be a possibility. And Besides, Terra is still not recomplete because I haven't found her Nobody yet. So if it's not her…then WHO!?"_

"Hmm…the pieces, based on everything presented so far, doesn't seem to add up. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Ryuketsu replied, all while Slade offered nothing but a sinister chuckled, savoring the fact that Sora was completely out of the loop of things that he came from.

"Oh I know what you're wanting out of me. You want me to indulge you in my secrets, do you? My third was like that as well. Ever so eager to – whoops! Almost spilled the secret…" Slade joked as he and Sora continued their fight.

**[Back with the others]**

Donald and Goofy were seen hauling Ryuko back up the spiraling staircase as fast as they could. Ryuko's face soon contorts itself into an expression of loathe and was growling can be heard from her mouth. In seconds, she starts to wrest herself free from their escort and yells "This isn't right, guys! We shouldn't have left him and you know it!"

"Ryuko, Stop kicking around!" Donald asked, bobbing his head from side to side, nearly avoiding each strike to his head

"Yeah, he'll come up when we give the all-clear! Even if he doesn't want to." Goofy added

"Yeah, sure he will. Or so you guys are led to believe. Even though you've known him longer than I, believe me when I say this guys: Ragyo and Honno-ji have both changed him." Ryuko answered with a worried tone, still not liking the idea of leaving Sora behind so that he can buy time for their escape, especially with the strong possibility that he may not even heed the all-clear signal.

"You mean the horrible things the former did to you and your sister?" Donald asked in a shivering tone to which Ryuko nodded in response

"If I recall right, Sora never had that red streak in his hair before. Something happened, didn't it?" Goofy added

"There was an explosion. Satsuki, my sister, was planning a coup against Ragyo and the Life Fibers for the longest time – thirteen years of her life was expanded into her goal of which she inherited from her, err… OUR father. When she saw that her rebellion was falling apart in front of her, Satsuki detonated a series of hidden bombs scattered across the courtyard in an attempt to escape capture by faking her own death." Ryuko educated

"Where were you and Sora in all this?" Donald asked

"Along for the ride in Satsuki's mutiny more or less. Sora got gashed in a lot of places and lost a lot of blood as a result. He needed a transfusion badly and by some divine act of Kingdom Hearts itself, I was born with O- which allow Nudist Beach, our father's military force, to get to work in saving his life with some of mine." Ryuko continued her elaboration

"And what happened to you in that explosion?" Goofy inquired

"I was…out cold for a month. The fact I was in that state probably helped his survival chances even greater than if I was aware and awake. You see I didn't know what blood type I had because, well… I never did like needles." Ryuko answered, resuming her recollection of the events of Honno-ji.

"Don't you think that the Life Fibers in your blood would have killed him?" Donald inquired

"Shiro and the Nudist medical staff knew the risks of pumping him up with my blood, but thanks to gradual exposure to them, courtesy of **your** very own Master Yen Sid, Sora was able to receive my blood without it being rejected. The Life Fibers infused into my heart innately grant me enhanced strength, speed, and self-healing abilities. Sora no doubt got all these and the red streak in his hair as well due to the transfusion." Ryuko concluded her recollection of past events

"Master Yen Sid!?" Donald asked

"The garments he wore during the Nobody Battles perhaps?" Goofy added

"Correct, but the outfit you see him wear now is a full-fledged Kamui – 100% Life Fibers, sentient and all. And he does his best to try and hide the fact from prying eyes." Ryuko answered about the clothes Sora is wearing now. She then continues "Although he must know that Life Fibers can screw with one's reasoning, and I should know this myself of course, the sight of an old enemy may very well have ensnared him to stay down there from the beginning. The fact that he is so easily provoked doesn't help much either."

"She does have a good point." Goofy said to Donald

"I know Goofy, but I don't like leaving either of you behind to face him, let alone both of you." Donald tossed back

"I understand your concern, but I promise that I won't be too long. You guys go on back to the surface without me. I think you've been tricked into wrangling the wrong Keyblade wielder. He's the one that needed to be restrained and he knows it." Ryuko finishes up as she performs a swan dive back down the hallow hallway, grabs the knob on her glove, gave a quick twist and pull and was briefly engulfed in a flash of red light which quickly dissolved to revealed Ryuko in full synch, and already in a certain sub-form that she needed

"**SENKETSU! GALE!"**

Ryuko was seen rocketing down the hallway and heading back to Sora hoping to extract him before something horrible happens.

Donald and Goofy began resumed their trek back to the surface with glum looks on their faces. "Gwarsh. What do you suppose we do now?" Goofy asked

"I guess we should keep an eye out for any more people who look like they aren't from around here. Slade probably didn't come here alone." Donald replied

"You could say that you are spot on the mark, Duck." An older feminine voice said from the shadows which got the animal in question to jump up in response and was readying a Blizzaga spell for the figure to creep around the corner and face Sora's long-time companions and out from that corner came none other than Ragyo Kiryuin, but not before snapping her fingers which caused Donald's high-tier Ice Spell to explode mid-charge, encasing both him and Goofy in a chunk of ice each. "However, I and he are not on speaking terms per say." She finished as Satsuki followed behind. The Heiress took a look at the two frozen members of King Mickey's High Court. She was about to reach out to the ice formation that enveloped them only to be cut short by Ragyo who shot out "They'll live."

This got Satsuki to back away and resume her tailing of the very person she made her sworn enemy, or so she convinced herself for most of her life. "You better hope he doesn't come back for them later." She muttered

"Don't worry, Satsuki. He won't. Besides, they likely would head back to their Headquarters of Disney Castle and report the recent development that they likely have experienced in the form of Slade Wilson to His Majesty who will no doubt put this world and all adjacent worlds on high alert for his presence. If they likely saw him without his helmet on then all the better for us when they report their findings." Ragyo replied as they both resumed their journey in the caverns

"Helmet?" Satsuki asked

"Typically back at his home world, he is seen with a full-body combat suit. He's likely found a way to conceal it magically for later use." Ragyo confirmed as they eventually got to the staircase. Ragyo took in a few whiffs and then whispered "She's been here alright." Followed by a fiery explosion down below "Oh no…!" Ragyo continued with a wide eyed expression. "I'll be back…" Ragyo said as she leapt from the top of the stairwell in pursuit of the heroes of Honno-ji who seen to be occupied with a certain unwelcomed guest.

"Hmmm…If I left her go alone, I know that Sora and Ryuko will get the wrong idea with her return. If she has a voucher, they'll back off." Satsuki muttered as she then looked back at Donald and Goofy's frozen figures "Besides, these two don't seem to be in immediate danger." Satsuki then flicked the armbands on her left arm and drew some blood to synchronize with her Kamui once more.

"**JUNKETSU! WHIRLWIND!"**

To be more precise, her Kamui's Flight Mode as to give chase to all the commotion. Before she started her descent, Satsuki looked back at the frozen figures once again and said "If they didn't see what a Kamui truly looks like with Sora or Ryuko, they likely have now, assuming that their perception isn't frozen as well." She then began her pursuit for the commotion going on in the caverns.

**[Meanwhile back with Sora]**

Sora and Slade were now seen in a clashing of steel between Sora's Threads of Fate Keyblade and Slade's War Halberd. Sora tries several overhead attack at his head but the handle of the Halberd hold strong and true. Slade then bashes his handle outward and throws Sora off balance to give himself an opening. Slade then ignites the axe end of his weapon before he strikes at Sora a few times himself, but he hits nothing but air as the boy's agility has not only remained un-waivered, but was even sharpened thanks to his adventure at Honno-ji as well as the Kamui that he wears. "Slade, I'm warning you for the last time. Stand down and be spared! I've already taken one life whose depravity far exceeds even yours. Don't make me destroy you as well."

"Oh that was perhaps the funniest joke I have heard in a long time, as far as timing goes anyway." Slade mockingly retorts

"What the hell? It was never like you to tell a joke back on Jump City, Slade, and what do you mean by 'in a long time'? I suppose being out of your own place can drive one to all sorts of insanity and that was all the more reason why I had to put Ragyo on the chopping block!" Sora violently answers as he swung his Keyblade at him, only for it to be grabbed at the last second with his left hand and then throw it away prepare a fire blast with his right hand not even a second later. The blast hits true and sends Sora flying a ways, landing right into a cavern wall behind him. But he is quick to regain his composure. "Okay. That was a good one." Sora muttered as he got back up, recalled his Keyblade to his hand and rushed back over to Slade who was now wielding that Massive Halberd Axe again.

Sora swung at him with great fervor and drive but was easily denied any notable hits this time around as each one of which were parried by the weapon in Deathstroke's possession. "Not good enough I'm afraid." Slade mocked as he and Sora continued their struggle

"Damn you…" Sora whispered to himself as he was being pushed back by the ignited Axe and its wielder _"Any time now guys. I'm actually at my limit."_ Sora thought, wondering why he hasn't heard the signal he was instructed to keep an ear out for. Slade then prepared a fierce horizontal slash meant to decapitate Sora there and then and swung not even a second later. While Sora was quick to avoid the attack despite having inherited some of Ryuko's regenerative powers, the backwards bending motion was all Deathstroke needed for his real next move. As Sora bent forward to resume his fight, Slade seized him by the neck.

Sora was expected to be thrashed in the gut several times over but instead what he received was something most unexpected. It felt as though his entire neck was on fire and the pain he seemed to be in was nothing shy of unbearable judging from the look on his face. Red sparks were flailing from out of Sora's mouth and his body jerked around in different directions. "Sora! What's wrong!?" Ryuketsu asked in a panic for her wearer

"_It's Slade! Whatever he's doing to me, it doesn't feel right. It's like… I've lost… years of my live right here and now!" _Sora responded psychically, feeling his strength fading from his body and soul. Ryuketsu's eye was also bobbing from one side to another as Sora's body continued to spasm; there was a contaminant in his blood due to whatever Slade is doing. Fearing for her wearer and not wanting to risk contracting anymore of what Sora is suffering from, Ryuketsu was forced with no other option than to end Synch Mode returning them to their normal states.

"As I have thought: Keyblade wielders and the mark I have left on your flesh do not mix in the slightest." Slade deduces as he watches Sora crumble before him after he finally relinquished his grip.

Sora then landed on the ground back first which left him staring up at his assailant. "What did you… do to me…?" Sora wheezed

"I left you with the symbol on my forehead onto your flesh, leaving you in a most unhealthy state right now. These markings are quite picky and they don't seem to like you obviously. Something to do with the light in your heart." Slade, for a change, elaborated

"And… what is…" Sora weakly asked, sounding like he's going to lose consciousness real soon.

"The name of my true apprentice? Where's the point? Like you'll even live to tell the others…" Slade taunted as he readied and warmed up his axe once again to deal the death blow, only to have been tackled by Ryuko who rushed out from the staircase and entryway at breakneck speeds thanks to the falling head start she got from jumping off the stairwell and then assuming Senketsu's Flight Mode. The impact was so fierce it got the one eyed madman to lose his grip on his weapon.

Ryuko then crashed him into another wall in the chamber, grabbed him by the shoulders, planted her feet on him which were currently thrusters at the moment, and pushed off him and ignited her thrusters, burying Slade even deeper into the wall and wasting no time in zooming over to Sora's side. "Sora! Are you alright!?" Ryuko asked with concern in her voice, yet the response she gets is silence. She then questions the Kamui he is wearing "Ryuketsu! What happened!?"

"That man did something to him! Left this nasty mark on his neck! It's probably what's doing this to him!" Ryuketsu replied as she kept eyeing the marking on her wearer's neck.

"Hang tight you two, we're leaving this hellhole now!" Ryuko announced as she picked Sora up and started to haul him out of the immediate area.

"We're in no condition to fight back, Ryuko! We must withdraw and return to Satsuki's underground dojo at Honno-ji! There, Shiro should be able to diagnose Sora and see if this mark can be safely siphoned out of his being!" Senketsu, the ever perpetual voice of reason for Ryuko, suggested to his wearer and longtime partner.

"No arguments here; the place is built like a bunker. But by some bizarre force of the cosmos, this whole operation just went south." Ryuko whispered to her living school uniform as she then proceeded to beat feet out of the chamber and ran back to the entrance of the place.

"Well look who is back?" Slade said aloud as he began to recollect himself from the dazing surprise attack that he received. He then thought _"Damnit! So close!" _Just as he was about to rocket his way to her he found that his feet have been frozen in place. Ryuko most likely had her frozen aura active upon impact so Slade tried to reach down and break the ice but found that some of his nerves have had their wires crossed when he tried to reach down. She likely also used her lightning magic to accelerate her descend and increased her damage that she would do to him. _"For a novice, impressive. Most impressive."_ He complimented in his mind, deciding to wait out the effects of having his overall mobility completely halted for the time being.

**[At the base of the Staircase] **

Ryuko was seen running from out of the chamber with the giant hand, Sora on her back. _"How I pictured you being on top of me, but this was nowhere close to what I had envisioned. That improvised trick won't last forever, but it should buy us some time to escape and flee this world…"_ Ryuko thought as a light blush found its way onto her face. "Surely that psycho wouldn't think of going back to Honno-ji a second time now that they're on high-OOF!" While she was lost in thought while looking on the ground she had bumped into something soft, big, and round which caused her to fall onto the ground butt first, drop Sora by accident, and daze her a little bit. Ryuko shook her head as to get the cobwebs out, but once she looked up to see what it was that she had bumped into, her heart sank deep as she easily recognized the silhouette before her and she had the look of a terrified child "No…No way…! This is impossible! You died!" Ryuko screamed in horror as she saw Ragyo stare down at her, a blank as hell expression on her face. No joy, nor malice, nor eagerness, nor resentment to be found on the once deceased war criminal.

She minutely tilted her eyes to meet the unconscious Sora and immediately took notice of the mark that Slade left on him. That got a rouse out of her as she wasted no time in reaching for him with her left hand which was quickly intercepted by her second daughter. _"Can't say I blame her. I did a lot of horrible things as a cover-up to throw 'him' off my trail. Still, she's just as important."_ Ragyo thought to herself as she found her arm in a death grip now.

"You'll never lay a dirty finger on him, you damn whore!" Ryuko roared as she held off her mother. Ragyo attempted to resume her advance towards the out cold Sora, but Ryuko's willpower holds true.

Just as she was able to consider getting violent, she her the sound of a set of jet thrusters from far away and was closing in, particularly from above. This meant only one thing: Satsuki disobeyed her orders to remain at the cavern entrance _"Just as I had hoped from you…"_ Ragyo lips then curled up into a smile as she then grabbed hold of Ryuko's wrist, lifted her off the ground which easily spooked her out, began to spin and twirl her around, and then threw her second daughter straight up the hallow shaft, sending her screaming upward all the while.

Meanwhile Satsuki was seen still descending the staircase via her Kamui's Flight Mode when she suddenly heard a screaming sound getting closer to her. As she focused her hearing more she was able to make out her sister's distinct voice getting closer. Once she was in view, Satsuki wasted no time in catching her. The impact of the body-to-body catch shook Satsuki up a bit but was able to crank up the leg thrusters to slow the forced ascend and avoid hitting ceiling. "Ryuko! Thank goodness!" Satsuki exclaimed as she gave her sister a great big bear hug, burying Ryuko's face in her big sister's cleavage.

After Satsuki was done showing her genuine concern for her sister, Ryuko took the chance to get her head from out of Satsuki's breasts ad look up to her with a rightfully surprised look on her face. "Satsuki!? What are you -!?"

"You seem outright terrified. I take it you met Deathstroke." Satsuki interrupted as she kept her sister in her arms.

"As did you from what he said." Ryuko replied while looking away and down into the abyss below, worried over Sora's well-being. Ryuko then shook her head and regained her composure quickly and resumed "But that's not important! Sora is still down there, wounded. And to make matters worse, it's Ragyo! She's-!"

"I know, Ryuko." Satsuki abruptly interjected, stating that she is well-aware of Ragyo's surprise return which got Ryuko's eyes to widen in. "It's quite the tale really, but I'm here to vouch for the legitimacy of her presence here despite past transgressions."

"Well I can't be sure for certain until I see for myself so I propose that we go down there and follow her this instant" Ryuko interjected

"I concur. If Sora is in as bad of shape as you claim he is, Then we'll need to head back to our place; the underground dojo to be exact. Since we had the foresight to apply the same shielding and sound-cancelling techniques to our basement as we did with Honno-ji Academy's council room during the Life Fiber Wars, it'll take Slade a long while for him to find our scent." Satsuki agreed, prioritizing Sora's well-being right now as they went back down.

"Nor would he in turn be able to open a dark corridor directly into said dojo." Ryuko added

**[Back at the base of the Stairwell]**

Ragyo was seen hoisting Sora off the ground with her left and used her right to conjure the Gazing Eye. She tried to use her powers with the Keyblade to remove the mark off of Sora's neck, but to no avail. A dark crimson barrier formed itself around the spot of which the brand was present. Displeased with the lacking results of her attempts of bringing Sora around, Ragyo muttered "Damnit. This isn't like other instances, is it? It's more advanced for certain. There's got to be a way to remove these markings before he turns to-" She was then interrupted when the sound of a fiery detonation can be heard coming from within the Stone Hand Chamber. "He's free again. We're out of time already." Ragyo quietly spat. She needed to improvise and fast. Her Keyblade – of course. She morphed it into its glider form again, placed Sora safely onto it, and commanded it to head up the shaft to Ryuko and Satsuki, and not a minute too soon either.

Just as the glider was out of view from the entryway, Deathstroke rocketed his way towards Ragyo with her arms crossed across her chest. The man snarled at her and barked "Where is the boy?"

"Boy? What boy? I only saw ghouls really." Ragyo nonchalantly retorts with an ignorant look about her, clearly lying

"Oh a funny woman, aren't you?" Slade shot back at he then charged at her with great bloodlust. Slade summoned his polearm again and began slashing at her which she easily dodges

He was now focused on her which was just what she needed. She also started using her Cryomancy to fend off any stray hits as well. _"Any time now…"_ Ragyo thought to herself.

**[Up the Stairwell with the Sisters]**

They were seen hovering with their Flight Modes and can somewhat make out the details of the scuffle happening below between the brief flashes indicated by the clashing of weapons and the sounds of mild tremors from each collision. Suddenly, they see Ragyo's Glider approach them with Sora slouched on it and suddenly stops. "I think it wants us to board it, sister." Satsuki stated

"Are you sure about that? Don't you remember the bullshit she put you through for over a decade!? She's probably pulling one on you again right now." Ryuko rejected the Glider and Satsuki's notions.

"Slade told you that he hunted me down, right?" Satsuki asked which Ryuko nodded in agreement. Satsuki then turned her head back down to the abyss where Deathstroke and Ragyo are still fighting it out "To be purely honest with you imouto, I'd be dead if not for Ragyo. To think I allowed myself to be persuaded by the others to let loose." Satsuki resumed as she mounted the Glider first. "Sora needs all the help he can get, but I know that he'll need you the most. Get on." Satsuki finished as she extended her right hand.

"You're right. Okay Satsuki; I'll give her only one chance. But if she tries to stab us in our sleep, I'll try destroying her brain next." Ryuko replied as she too mounted the Glider provided by Ragyo while stating her own compromise. Suddenly the Glider was mobile again, tilting upwards and now speeding up the shaft and headed towards the cavern entrance. Satsuki had a firm grip on the handlebars for the device while Ryuko kept Sora in her arms as to assure he does not go sailing off the autonomous ride they were on. "By the way, Sats. What do you think is going on here anymore?" Ryuko inquired her sister out of curiosity at this point

"I'm not so sure myself, but I think I might know who and what this mess might involve." Satsuki answered aloud as she took the helm before she muttered in her thoughts _"And I think that book that Ragyo hid from me might be one of the answers…"_

They sailed passed Donald and Goofy who were still frozen at the time but the very moment that the Gazing Eye passed by them, they started to thaw out. No doubt Ragyo had intended for her cryomancy to have something of a proximity effect in regards to the Keyblade that she inherited from the late Master Xehanort. Once unthawed, Donald looked in the direction of which the sisters and Sora were headed and asked "Goofy. That lady that just froze us. Do you think…?"

"I reckon it really was Ragyo, but what is she doing up and about?" Goofy replied sounding even more confused than usual which is completely understandable, given the current developments.

"Yeah, I thought Sora said she was 20,000 leagues under!" Donald vented before he exclaimed "Stabbed her with the _x_-blade itself, although a different variant, and they STILL miss her heart?"

"Or maybe… it could even be…" Goofy pondered and within a second's notice, both their heads bobbed up as though they both had the same idea

"Yeah, that's got to be it, Goofy!" Donald replied before they both said to each other at the same instant "Time Travel!"

"We've got to report this to the King right this instant." Goofy suggested

"Yeah you're right, Sora will be fine with Ryuko. He was for three months after all." Donald replied, agreeing with the notion. "By the way. That glider that passed by us…"

"It looked an awful lot like Xehanort's Keyblade and Sora told us that Ragyo was the last to inherit it to boot. And didn't we just catch a glimpse of Ryuko being one of its occupants?" Goofy chipped in as they began their run back to the surface

"Ragyo wasn't on it from I was able to see." Donald added as he looked back for a bit to hear more of the commotion from below still unfolding "you think she's down there fighting…'him'?" Donald gulped at the end of that sentence

"I reckon that there is more to this whole mess than meets the eye." Guessed Goofy as they continued to return to the surface, them going one way and the Kiryuin Sisters going in another.

**[At the Surface]**

From overhead near the back entrance of the castle lurks the hole that leads to the Cavern of Remembrance where the hidden demonic shrine lurked out of view originally. From out of the hole came the Kiryuin sisters on the Glider Ragyo gave them. From out of the front of the device a beam shot out into the sky and it tore open a rift into the sea of stars that blanket the space between worlds. Before they made it into the opening, Ryuko eyes widened up briefly as she said "Oh, That's right! Ryuketsu! I should have you activated so that he won't get consumed by the darkness in that area."

"Bad idea, Ryuko. I can't tell if Sora has either been cursed or poisoned from when I last tasted his blood. It's so terrifying I'm going to have to say both." Ryuketsu disagreed as Ryuko then recalled her hand from the lever in Sora's hand.

"Wait a minute, Ryuko! Remember the Glider Sora used with the Keyblade from Ira's ball gag, 'Karmic Teachings', was it?" Satsuki inquired

"You mean back during the Natural Elections, when Sora and I were against Nonon?" Ryuko asked back to which Satsuki nods in agreement "Kind of wish I didn't remember that Keyblade in particular if you know what I mean, but yes I do recall that. Why?"

"Why don't we try to give him to summon that Keyblade in particular, and have it morphed into the Glider function?" Satsuki suggested

"Morphing my own Keyblade is one thing, but doing so as a proxy? Feels rather tricky to be honest." Ryuko replied with a nervous tone

"I know what I'm asking of you is not precisely in your experience level, but you're closer to him than I ever could be. You should be able to tap in into his and trigger a conjuration. And since you're a full-fledge Keyblade wielder as is, you should be able to use his without it rejecting you outright." Satsuki confided

"Alright. Here goes everything." Ryuko muttered as she placed her hand onto Sora's sluggishly slow chest and reached out to his heart. She said to him _"Sora. Can you hear me?" _

"_Ryuko…?"_ A voice called back

"_Yes. It's me! At least you can still communicate with me."_ Ryuko replied back with a sigh before resuming "_We need your help; even if it's a little bit."_

"_I can sense what you need from me, Ryuko… Say no more."_ Sora replied mere seconds before Karmic Teachings was made present in his hand, waiting for Ryuko to take command of it.

Satsuki smirked a bit and said "You see? Told you he would hear you. Your chariot awaits."

"Thank Kingdom Hearts…" Ryuko sighed as she took the Keyblade from Sora, leapt off of the Glider she was already on, and transformed it into a newer version of the Glider Sora used for it, complete with an enclosed canopy.

Satsuki then hoisted Sora over her shoulder, jumped off the mostly black Keyblade Glider and onto the new one, its vacancy resulting in it shutting down and eventually reverting to normal and falling for a bit before it dematerialized. She then gently handed Sora over to Ryuko to be kept safe from the darkness of the Ocean of Stars, and found some sort of leverage on the Glider for herself to grab onto and ride from the outside. "Next stop: Our underground shelter at Honno-ji and don't spare the Moogles!" She said as she slapped a rear panel of the transport.

"Got it!" Ryuko shot out as a hole in the sky opened up for the three of them to take their leave in which they did without any more hiccups than they already had today.

**[Back down with Ragyo and Deathstroke]**

The former was seen holding a massive shield forged from solid ice to deflect the flaming axe that the latter was swinging. A few blocked blows later, Slade then asks "Where's your Keyblade, Ragyo? Did it find you unworthy after all?"

Ragyo was about to find some sort of fake answer before she felt something: her link to the Gazing Eye has been restored. She can only surmise that Satsuki has relinquished al control over the weapon _"They must have figured something else out then. Good." _Ragyo thought before returning her mental attention to Slade "Oh you mean this one?" She shouted as she summoned the Gazing Eye.

"Hmm, I'm starting to wonder why you didn't use it sooner." Before long, the sound of a set of afterburners kicking in and vertical blowing of the wind from above makes themselves known to Slade. Initially confused by the barely notable phenomena, he soon quickly puts the pieces together. "Thrusters, and not like those of a Kamui…Wait a minute…"

"Humph. It's about time you noticed." Ragyo scoffed with a smug smile on her face while twirling her Keyblade. A millisecond later she launched her frost shield straight at Slade and it was hurling at him rather fast. The impact hit him straight and true and sent him flying back near the hand pillar. _"And about time on their part as well…"_ She thought

"You… you tricked me!" Slade roared as he got back up and resumed his axe-happy rampage only for Ragyo to start countering as she imbued her Keyblade with ice that felt colder than even sub-zero itself. Their weapons clashed and were in a gridlock and Slade soon started to push Ragyo to a nearby wall as the ice looked like it was starting to melt away – just what Ragyo wanted.

Soon the axe was pressed against her neck but despite the grim circumstances, Ragyo was seen slowly curling her lips into a most sinister smirk and she said "It wouldn't be the first." She then slightly pushed the locked axe away from her neck and slid out of the way leaving Deathstroke's axe with the ice encasing that was once around the Gazing Eye along for the ride. The axe impacted the wall instead of its intended target and when Slade tried to pry it free he found that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. It is revealed that the sword had grenade itself all over the axe upon impact which blocked its exit. Before long, the sound of a gateway to the sea of stars opening could be heard from even down here. Sora and the girls had just made their exit "Guess that's my cue." Ragyo announced as she then transformed her Keyblade into its Glider mode.

"Damn it all!" Slade shouted as he knew that he was running out of time. Without further ado, Ragyo waved him farewell and took to the surface once again at breakneck speeds, completely dismissing Slade for the time being. Slade was left with no other choice but to leave the weapon behind and give chase without it. Once Ragyo got to the surface, she saw that the rift was still opened for the moment, but noticed that she wasn't alone. Ragyo decide to make tracks and bolted to the gateway as it was slowly closing. To Ragyo dismay, Slade was neck-in-neck with her for the gateway, but the once CEO was not going to have him tag along for the ride so she spun her glider around and slugged him big time, sending him flying downward quickly. This gave her the opportunity she needed to be able to quickly rendezvous with Sora and the girls. Although Slade was able to get his bearings back and attempted to catchup, he was too late. She was already on the other side of the gateway and has now shut with him stuck at Radiant Garden. This left him completely furious as he was unable to get to any one of the three that he was sent to destroy. A while of struggling and thawing later he finally frees his axe from the wall and opens a corridor of his own. Before he walked into it, he then roared in frustration. Not wanting to cause any more of a scene than he already has, Slade returned to the shrine in silence, freed his weapon so that he can use it again later, opened a dark corridor, and took his leave of the world.


End file.
